


A Lesson in Service

by Milky_Maid



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Age Difference, Allerdale Hall, Art, BDSM, Butlers, Children of Characters, Crimson Peak Inspired, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drowning, Drug-Induced Sex, Enemas, F/M, Fan Art, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, Maids, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Mistress, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Riding Crops, Servants, Sex Education, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: The Earl of Allerdale makes it his fine duty to educate his children’s Governess the way of pleasure between men and women or rather his way of pleasure. She has no choice and wishes she had left, but now she's a butterfly caught in his spiderweb and he doesn't plan to release her anytime soon.





	1. Welcome to my paradise

**_London, England 1888, March._ **

A loud crack of thunder rattled the windows to the study where a man sat back cradling a glass of scotch.

Thomas Sharpe was most incredibly not a kind or purely generous gentleman. Long ago he’d learnt to accept the rude whispers about his behaviour, he believed being bothered by comments made by those lower than he in title was pointless prattle to even hear. Thank God for his large fortune, physical attractiveness and major title that allowed him to spend, whore, drink, gamble, and travel to wherever he dared to venture.

A shine of lightening defined the shadows of his chiselled jaw, his presence was forever intimidating. A wicked smirk laced across his devious face; he raised his scotch and toasted the frozen grin of his past wife’s portrait over the fireplace. Her painted golden locks shining as bright as they did when cascaded over their marriage bed, and her casket.

Edith Sharpe or rather Cushing, the unfaithful wench, had often accused him of being a cold, selfish monster. He chuckled to himself at the memory of her tears along with her cruel tone. She was right. But what of she? Thomas truly had tried with Edith, at least for a time he forced himself to be what she had envisioned.

He huffed and set his drink aside on his desk.

Sweet Edith, goodness was she a darling piece. She obviously used her own innocent beauty to gain the attention of anything that could mount her. Thomas did wonder, where did he go wrong? Was his size not to her desire? Was her appetite craving another type of bodily position he did not know? How was he not satisfactory? She should’ve known better than to marry him knowing full well he was not a man of pure affections.

In the end however he would forever remember her vile speech about how she had never loved him-not that he cared- and that he was not even the legitimate father of their two darling children. Just like now he experienced a swirl of nausea in the pit of his stomach and a burning headache to his temple.

He lifted the scotch and pelted it at the painting, glass and alcohol splattered across her face down her neck and into her bosom he ever so missed. Her expression mocked him, that smile, the same lips that tricked him into losing fifteen years of valuable time. He hated her.

Thomas bit his lip and snarled, “Good riddance, she was lucky it wasn’t my own hand that ended her.”

And sometimes, he missed her.

A whole year had went by. The four seasons changing back into the one that began his torment. Little Lillian and Edgar, his beloved children had been sorely neglected for so long he knew it was time to return home. After the exposure of their false parentage, he felt an agony to even them knowing that their faces were of no spawn of his, Thomas admitted he needed to man up and care for what his stupid wife left behind.

Yes, it was now time for the Earl of Allerdale Cumberland to return home to his estate of Allerdale Hall.

He buried his face into his hands and sighed, before plucking up the unopened envelope by his desk.

_Allerdale Hall Cumberland, England 1888, April._

On a canvas was a very artistic image of a charcoal vase of flowers. Leaves and petals shaded in nothing but strategic black strokes. The young governess was delicately scraping the black drawing item across the white board when the intruding house keeper Mrs. Blackwood simmered inside the children’s nursery.

The wrinkled prude sneered distinctively towards the young woman and her lessons to the two children, "Miss Addington, I’m to inform you that you are required downstairs to the masters’ study immediately. He has just officially arrived and desires the attention of all new staff in his study, now,” her lips tightened whilst looking the teacher up and down, "And do-I pray, make yourself a little presentable."

Miss Lavinia Addington forced grin fell once the elder woman stalked out of the room. Rubbing her hand clean on her art apron she smiled to the two younglings in her care.

"Well, my little darlings, I suppose our lesson in art must be placed on wait until tomorrow? I shall see you at supper and tomorrow we shall continue our art lesson but with watercolours instead." She smiled at an excited six year old Edgar and eight year old Lilly, who perched over her own work of flower sketching. Black smudges covered little Eddie’s who had given up his attempt of drawing roses and went by a creative approach of squiggly lines and stick figures of those in the household.

Nanny Hayes who sat in the corner of the room, polishing the children’s shoes chuckled

“Blackwood doesn’t make no move to ‘ide ‘er ill feelin’ towards you."

Lavinia sighed, shrugged and looked to the elderly woman with a look of despair written across of face, "Mrs. Hayes, I don’t understand,” She carried the box of art equipment to the children’s bookshelf and put them away.

Edgar folded his picture to his chest while his sister placed her art on her miniature duchess.

“I have been governess here for over a month, but Mrs. Blackwood still treats me like a unwanted pest- what have I done to upset her so?." She approached the older woman and sat at her feet wiping her face with her apron of any black marks.

"What 'ave you done to offen' ‘er, lass?” Nanny Hayes grinned and shook her head, pausing her polishing she reassuringly patted the young woman’s cheek. “She didn't have a say in your employment to the household dear and o’ course that snake despises not having everythin’ under her control,” She laughed "O’ course, it also don't ‘elp that her nephew Michael, that footmen you remember? The one who pants like a dog in ‘eat e’ry time you pass ‘im."

Lavinia gawked and quickly fled to Lilly’s side, holding her ears, if she had another air she would’ve covered Eddie’s too. The governess hissed with flush pinks, "Please Mrs. Hayes, keep your inappropriate comments away from the children. And really, I don’t appreciate your jesting since I’ve never seen Mr. Fassbender acting so beastly as that. He is a gentleman.”

The governess sighed and released the confused Lilly who was very curious about why her Nanny compared her father’s footman to a puppy. But in the end the girl went to sit on her bed and play with her doll she named Nancy-Lou.

The older woman eyed Lavinia with a dirty grin. "You ‘aven't been around many men before ‘ave you, lass?"

Before Lavinia could answer the Nanny pointed her wrinkled finger at the door and then jabbed it back at the young governess. "Best be off downstairs, the master don't like to be kept waitin’."

Breath hitching, Lavinia nodded vigorously and fled outside the nursery down the hall to the stair case. Lavinia hurriedly descended the stairs. She prayed desperately that the Earl of Allerdale did not take the same disliking to her that housekeeper Blackwood had. Brushing her auburn fringe out of her eyes, she marched past the kitchens.

As a newly officialised governess just starting out in her first family, becoming employed on her first letter of recommendation written as a favour by a friend of her late father's Lord Fredrick Brockman into a richer household like Allerdale Hall had been a miracle. She vowed to help the children grow fruitfully and improve intelligence majorly.

Lavinia bit her lip, all she wanted in this world was acceptance. And she needed the lord of the estate to accept her, her father’s debt rested heavily on her shoulders at the moment. Her mother died through childbirth and her father was a tremendously poor loser in gambling poker. He’d left her and her young sister with a cough that killed him along with no money or respectable station in society.

At only a young age of seventeen, Lavinia had been forced to leave her quiet life of the pastures in the south for the employment of the north. Her twelve year old sister Annabelle was thankfully now in the custody of Lord Brockman who only required a monthly fee to care for her which she was utterly grateful for. It was unfortunate though that even after the auctioning of their family home and small farm plus her wages was still not enough to pay the debts Mr. Addington left. She was barely getting by and it terrified her.

_Do not fall front Lavinia,_ she mentally scolded herself, _if you muck up it’ll be Annabelle to pay for it._

Reaching the closed door of the Earl's study, she stood frozen and hesitated from twisting the door handle. Mentally and physically prepping herself she straightened her back and held her head high but not too high to present too confident in a man’s presence let alone an Earl.

Quickly she checked her hair and the hairpins that secured her reddish brown mane back on her skull. Her hands she noticed trembled, goodness why am I so nervous!? Her shaky fingers pressed down on her dark green gown and apron.

Lavinia bit her lip and self-assuredly nodded, finally lifting her hand up to the wood and serving three slight taps. The door opened wide, behind it was Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch, the house’s head butler and personal keeper to the Lord Sharpe. Seeing her the butler gave her a grand smile, the two seemed to be friendly the moment they met. Benedict was extremely helpful and kind especially when it came to the children. He was the one to inform the little dears of their father’s planned return.

He stepped aside and bowed his head a little to her. Stepping into the study, she noticed another young man standing inside. He clearly was another new employee of the household. And in front of him was an extremely handsome male.

She had seen his painting in the drawing room but it was nothing compared to his true form. The Earl was behind his large desk and when she walked into the room she saw him rise at her entrance. Lavinia's eyes widened. The painting depicted him with an image of late forties but now Lavinia gathered his age to be somewhere in his middle thirties. His chiselled jawline and thin lips romanticised his face along with his mid-length black locks with curled ends.

What the painting hadn’t entailed too was his height. By god he’s giant! His shoulders where most likely just above the height of her own head. Snugly fitted to his lean frame was a black waistcoat that matched his deep blue eyes. Lavinia felt a tickle of attraction to this man. On his left hand a gold band entrapped his finger.

_That’s right, he was a married man_. She swallowed and moved beside the younger man.

His gaze was dominating. His aura intensely intimidating. And it was all pinned directly onto her, poor thing. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as the Earl’s eyes paused in front of her. She kept her eyes low under his cool regard and fought to stand still and not fidget.

"I wish to formally welcome you both to Allerdale Hall despite you staying in my estate for over two weeks," her employer said, stepping forward from behind his desk, "As I am sure you must already know, I am Thomas Sharpe, the Earl of Allerdale."

Benedict gestured his hand to Lavinia while clearing his throat, "My lord, this is Miss Lavinia

Addington, the new governess."

Lavinia curtsied low before the Earl, self-consciously aware she accidentally fell too low and almost tripped herself onto his shoes. A rush of pink dusted her whole face from her silly embarrassment.

Unseen by her, Thomas smirked. Holding his hand out to her, she gently laid her own clammy own into his palm. He bent his head, his eyes set on her red face while his oh so very soft lips pressed against the hot skin of her fingers, "Miss Addington, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." His facial expression was unreadable, only that he appeared to be kind and polite…which he really was not.

_Oh goodness, he smells divine, like baked biscuits!_

The butler cleared his throat again, “and here Sir, is Mr. James McAvoy, the secretary from Scotland.”

Benedict continued to inform the master about his benefits for this particular Secretary but Lavinia was too distracted by the Earls penetrating eyes that had refused to stop staring her down. Lavinia's heart pounded against her chest, she felt like her body was being dragged towards him despite being completely still and unmoving. Their eyes locked for a painfully wonderful eternity.

She exhaled gratefully when the Benedict led the two out of the study after Thomas shook James’ hand and allowed the two to remain employment. She felt weak and tired by her first encounter.

 

 

That night Lord Thomas didn’t make his appearance at dinner, he was too busy under some account, which sourly upset the children who missed their father greatly.

And when said that they were upset, they were very, very disappointed.

Lavinia was making her way down to the servant quarters where her room laid when she was nearly knocked over by a hurling body that flung itself back when it collided with her body.

Lavinia looked down at the floor and saw one of her students.

Edgar’s shirt front had a large wet spot. His red face was scrunched up, puffy crying eyes spilled tears and down his nose and chin was a trail of snot and drool. His little fists clenched and unclenched while he continued to wipe his face on his soaked sleeves. He was crying loudly.

Shockingly he stood up and collided into her but this time her clung to her and held up his hands to her. Between tears he was clearly crying out sentences that were uncoherent to her. Lavinia pieced together what was wrong when she managed to hear “Papa”.

Sighing she bent onto her knees and cupped under his armpits and lifted him up onto her hip and held him to her. He reminded her of her sister Anna who cried when their father died. Lavinia patted his back, he was a baby missing his parents. She rocked him as he clung to her.

The little boy sobbed into her neck and held onto her like she was a life anchor.

“O’Eddie dear, hush now, hush.” She cooed as she walked him to the nursery which conveniently was just down the hallway.

Her heels clicked to the thudding of the nursemaids’ feet just as she called around the corner “Edgar! Where are you, Lad!? There you are!” She puffed, following her was Lillian who also looked to have been crying with the red hue of her eyes.

Lavinia turned to Mrs. Hayes “I think someone won’t be letting go anytime soon,” just as she said this, Edgar tightened his grasp on her cloths and shoved his head deeper into her neck, “Shall I put the children to bed?”

Mrs. Hayes looked slightly shocked at the offer, her brows raised and jaw dropped before sputtering “O’ course lass, I’ll get their nightclothes.” As she tried to walk pass her into the bedroom, but Lavinia touched her shoulder. She knew they needed a female figure who was frankly a lot younger than Mrs. Hayes, sixty five years younger.

“Please Mrs. Hayes, I can manage. Come Lillian, time for bed.” She held out her hand to the older sibling that tilted her head and bit her lip, reaching out to grab at the governess’ hand.

After bidding the Nanny a good night the three went inside.

Closing the door behind them, Lavinia sighed and brushed through Edgar's black curls with her fingers trying to sooth him a little more as his crying dialled down to sniffles. Slowly Lavinia sat on his bed, Lillian sitting on hers.

“Lilly darling, could you please fetch yours and your brother’s night clothes.”

“Yes Miss Addington.” She squeaked and hurried off to the draws and closet.

Lavinia eventually detached Little Edgar from her body and laid him down on the mattress. She quickly undressed the Edgar as she soothingly brushed his cheek with her thumb. When Lillian came back with the clothes, their governess made it her sole duty to ready them for bedtime.

The two hadn’t seen their father in over a year is what she’d heard through the staff and on the day of lord Thomas’ return he is ‘too busy’ for them?

_What kind of man would act such a way,_ she grumbled, _and here I thought he was a very good looking man inside as he was outside. He’s unkindly neglectful of the family who missed and love him dearly._ Then she sighed, _maybe he’s an extremely important man concerning business matters. He does after all own the red brick operation._

Buttoning up his night shirt and wiping his wet face with a handkerchief, Edgar had calmed down completely.

Lavinia beckoned Lillian closer, she slipped off Lillian’s skirts and slipped over her head her long white nightgown. Turning her around to undo her braids, Lillian asked, “Miss Addington? Can you…can you please sing to me and Eddie?”

Her fingers froze in Lillian’s hair. Such a request was endearing to her but was it too intimate? The girl turned around and forced herself into a hug between her and her teacher. It was Lillian’s teary eyes that forced Lavinia to cave in.

“I can Lilly,” she said and rubbed her hand up and down her back, “After you’re in bed.”

Lillian clambered under the covers, her brother just the same. Lavinia tucked the blankets of both their beds and made sure their sheets rested up to their chins. She laid Nancy-Lou the dolly beside Lilly on her pillow and picked up a toy solider off the floor setting it on the bed side table next to little Edgar. The two children gazed up to her awaiting their lullaby from their motherly governess.

The young woman knelt onto the floor and turned down the kerosene lamp on their shared bedside draw. Humming first and slowly slipping into song Lavinia sang…

“I see the moon, the moon sees me,

Shining through the leaves of the old oak tree.”

The little ones nuzzled into their pillows and smiled at her after sneaking a glance at each other almost as though they were keeping a secret with one another.

“Oh, let the light that shines on me shine on the one I love.”

Lavinia stood and went to the curtains and drew them open, up in the night sky was a full moon shining down on them. Coming back to the children, kneeling next to them she noticed Edgars mouth open wide and yawn silently.

“Over the mountain, over the sea, back where my heart is longing to be.” Lavinia continued to the last line of the chorus as she observed Lillian’s lashes fluttering down.

“Oh, let the light that shines on me shine on the one I love.”

Their chests lifted up and down with the steady slumber they fell into. It was such a sweet sight. She knew she loved them as students and just let alone children as themselves, for such little bodies they had such big hearts. Lavinia smiled and rose from the floor to kiss both of their little foreheads.

Turning the kerosene down completely, Lavinia walked out of the nursery into the door way but carefully closed the door behind her and prayed it wasn’t too loud to wake them up.

The sound of movement caught her attention away from the nursery, her eyes viewed a slight shadow moving through a door way.

_Must be a servant cleaning one last room._

Lavinia decided to not to worry, she was clearly safe and just needed to go to bed...

She retreated to the quiet sanctuary of her room. Located on the same floor as the laundry parlour but its door is opposite the wall. Lavinia was still grateful for her given room, since it was bigger than her own one on the farm she sold off, not only that but the single bed was so comfortable that most morning she’d lay there and pray it was Sunday so she didn’t have to rise up and sleep in until the afternoon church service in town. In fact the only issue with her room was the lack of warmth with no fireplace.

Stripping down to her nakedness Lavinia ripped over her head her cotton nightgown before she unpinned her hair. Her long auburn mane cascaded down her back and shoulders. Placing each pin onto the duchess and running her fingers through her soft hair she preceded to slink into her bed and shut her eyes preparing for the world of governess another day. Though after turning and tossing beneath her covers that provided the tiniest of warmth for another hour, she huffed and flung the sheets away. Sleep just wasn’t an option tonight.

Lavinia’s mind trailed off in recalling all her activities of the day and vaguely came to remember

The meeting with Earl Thomas and how he had kissed her hand in his study. The odd sensation of butterflies returned to her stomach. Her hand slipped down to brush over the spot where his lips had touched. She found herself wondering what Lord Thomas's wife had been like, and if he showed such affections as hand kisses. It was scandalous if thought long and hard about. But maybe that’s how lord’s greeted women of any standing.

She giggled to herself as she imagined a scene of that wrinkly dragon Blackwood getting her paws kissed by the Earl. She imagined he would be very displeased doing so.

Knowing she was never going to sleep any time soon, her stomach made a faint murmur. She believed that Mr. Evans the cook wouldn’t mind if she went into the kitchen and snuck out a warm glass of milk and one of his sweet baked treats, surely that would aid this sleepless night? She rose from the bed with a sigh. Covering herself with her wrapper that laid on the bar at the foot of the bed.

Making her way out of her room and through the halls that lead to the kitchen, her bare feet padded across the carpet of the sitting room. She was graciously thankful for the moonlight that lit up the home through the unclosed curtains. Her eyes casted to the wall above the unlit fireplace, his painting hung large and proud. The artwork held no candle to his true beauty but might resemble his figure in another ten years. The moon truly reflected the blue eyes that lay on the canvas; they seemed to watch her every movement and with the stern frown brushed on his lips he didn’t look very pleased with her late awakening. Tiptoeing across the main entrance hall she sighed, finally she’d arrived. The wooden door was inches away from her fingertips, awaiting the moment she’d push it open; but something wasn’t right…. Since a prickling sensation that trailed from the top of her skull, down her spine and through her legs suddenly sparked.

"Do you often wander about your employers home alone at night? Or is it just mine that’s so much more intriguing?"

Lavinia biting back a squeal of fright, wheeled around to find that behind her was the Earl who had caught her attempting to sneak in the kitchen. His form was relaxed against the stair rail as he glared her down like a naughty child with arms folded across his chest like a displeased parent. Lord Thomas body was basking in nothing but the light of the moon. His coat and cravat were long gone, his dark blue banyan draped over his shoulders and tied around his waist. His height frightened her and made her feel inexplicitly tiny as a mouse.

This was their second meeting and now Lavinia realised she looked like a dirty thief. Lavinia bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself nervously.

_God, please don’t let him sack me,_ She prayed.

She was already beyond humiliated and flustered at the extreme inappropriateness of being alone with the Earl in nothing but both their night wardrobe, she just couldn’t figure out how to politely flee back to her own room without walking around him.

She stammered "M-my Lord, please forgive me I had trouble sleeping an-and thought to get a glass of warm milk.” _honesty is the best policy!_ Her face screwed up into an embarrassed contortion, “Please do excuse my intrusion, I will return to my room immediately." Lavinia lifted a hand to her face and shielded her eyes away from Thomas.

Making movement to step around his tall form, Lavinia took her chance to escape, alas it was all in vain as the Earl’s large hand shot out and stole at her wrist, a high gasp drop from her pink lips. His grip not to rough but stern. He was not making any notion to harm her, just to stop her.

His warm liquid voice dripped out into her ears "Miss Addington, please wait,” He pleaded in voice, his sapphire eyes mourned “I beg you not to leave under my sudden arrival.”

 

 Lavinia bit her lip at the sight of his face- he looked like a lost puppy. His soft smile curled as he quietly murmured, "I too have found myself awake tonight in search of Chef Evan’s caramel biscuits. Will you not sit for a moment with me?" he opened the kitchen door and gestured for her to enter.

Lavinia felt a gigantic wave of relief. Though the effects of shock were still attached to her. Once the couple walked in, Thomas ventured into the pantry. Lavinia wandered around the table in the middle of the kitchen and looked around the spices that hung above the windows.

When his lordship came out with a tin box and two tea saucers, he noticed how his governess was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking rather…lost.

Clearing his throat he gathered her attention, he smile _good girl_ , “Miss Addington please, do sit,” gesturing towards the chairs at the kitchen table, and graciously Lavinia sat in the chair when he dragged one out for her.

Laying the tin of biscuits down and placing the saucers in front of her, he ventured to the cool room and collected the jug of milk. The stove unfortunately had been put out hours ago and the attempt to reheat it would take longer than desired.

He sighed “I’m afraid only cold milk is available Miss Addington.” As he poured the ivory liquid into a rose painted china tea cup along with a little secret treat too.

“Thank you nonetheless sir.” She politely smiled and accepted the cup into her hand. Laying her lips on the cup, she took a slight sip of the milk. Her eyes widened, _this milk is phenomenon!_ Taking another small sip she hummed happily “Your milk must be sweeter up north.” It was lighter than cream but contained a watery consistency.

Sitting down in front of her, “You haven’t tasted our milk? After a whole month?” he jokingly gasped.

She shook her head. The past four weeks was too hectic for her to simple sit down and have a cup of tea or a glass of warm milk. She was too concerned for Annabelle’s wellbeing and support along with the Sharpe children’s education. Her afternoons were busied with the planning of the next day. And even for the past three Sundays, she had caught sleep in bed and made sure her room was tidy and that she was ready for Blackwood intruding as she was known to do so well. The crow carried all the house keys on a large ring, so despite locking her door, her privacy would still be breeched.

Thomas threw his head back and laughed.

For a man possibly ten to twenty years older than her, he was very charming and boyish; his smile made her swoon. Lavinia grinned.

 Lord Thomas finally settled himself and paused, swallowing down a biscuit, and glanced over at Lavinia. "Will you not have some of the caramel bites? They’re sublime." His long fingers hooked around the edge of the tin and held it out to her.

She shook her head again with all her meek sweetness "Oh no, my lord, you enjoy it." She felt she had overstepped her place and should be humble when it came to his offers. However a little growl from her middle betrayed her motives.

The Earl let loose another hearty laugh and stole a biscuit to give to her. Biscuit in hand reached out towards her.

Still Lavinia refused the offer knowing she should’ve removed herself from that improper and intimate scenery, she whined "No, my lord, please I ca-"

The Earl smirked and shoved the treat into her talking lips, which caused her to stop midsentence and avoid not choking on the sweet biscuit. The crumbs rubbed rough on her throat and she wanted to be mad at the lord but knew not to step that boundary, _you got yourself into this mess stupid girl._

"I never take no for an answer, I am afraid." He flashed her a smile filled with bright whites, obviously proud of his actions.

_He’s rude and childish!_

Lavinia sensed the prickling of hairs on the back of her neck, something was telling her to be afraid of Thomas. _But he only force fed you a biscuit calm down- if anything be grateful._

 

"Finish your milk, dear," he said, pushing her cup up to her lips.

Lavinia instantly sat back and away from his long claw like fingers, she now just wanted to go back to bed. Sculling down the sweet milk and hastily standing, she moved the chair back into place and waddled over to the sink.

She spoke respectfully but a slight tremble ran through her hands, "I should clear away the dishes and return to my room, my lord."

_Something is definitely not right, I shouldn’t be here…goodness Lavinia don't be such a scaredy cat!_ She chided herself. Shaking her head slightly she told herself firmly, _everyone knows full well that the gentry are an odd lot from time to time. He is just being friendly_.

Thomas stood to attention and caught her again by the wrist before she could even lay the dishes into the sink. He had excellent aim for Lavinia’s wrists. Providing her his uneasy smirk, he dragged her back in front of him. A single digit cupped her chin and wiped up to her pink lips. Moving his finger away, he deliberately showed her the white spill of sweetness he’d caught on the corner of her lip. His long tongue flicked out and licked up the drip before completely sucking his finger in front of her.

Lavinia gasped. _Too friendly, for a man of his standing; is he…with me? No, he can’t be flirting. Great scot girl, get a hold of yourself. Act not like the impute girls of your age, be a mature woman! Goodness! Why would he ever think like that? The man just lost his beloved wife a year ago._

His hand holding her arm released and dug into the pocket of his over-night coat.

He scowled her softly "Leave them Addington, after all Chef Evan knows me too well that I do this too often, I’m sure after twelve months he hasn’t forgotten my old habits, it’s probably why he made those biscuits for me. He’ll clean the dishes in the morning."

A hand twirled around her back and softly shoved her forward and guided her into the dark cold drawing room.

_Is he escorting me back to my living space?_

Suddenly, he froze, his palm left her back and gestured to the lounge. She looked behind her up to her employer “Sir?”

“Sit.” He directed followed by a lengthy spaced cough, “Please Miss Addington,” he added “I desire to inquire about the children.”

Lavinia blinked under his intense stare, slowly she sat down in the lounge. Lavinia slowly drawled, "The children, my lord?"

Sitting down across from her, the Earl rubbed his hands, his brows raised followed by a light chuckle, "Yes Miss Addington, the ones I am paying you to educate?" his fingers laced together.

_…..Lillian and Edgar!_

Lavinia flushed and uneasily smiled, she felt like an utter fool, "Of course, my lord. They are doing exceptionally well. They have taken a joy to writing their own stories, they’ve demonstrated great imaginations."

He didn’t seem too interested in what his children enjoyed that was obvious from his bodily reaction lacking any bright eyes or head perks. "I see..." He bit his lip and sighed, his face lifted to the fireplace. He looked at his portrait and snidely snickered to himself. Scratching his chin he looked back to the young governess, "Tell me, Miss Addington, are you very tired?"

"Actually, my lord, I-"

"Come," the Earl commanded, interrupting her reply as he stomped up to his feet and strolled towards the door.

_He treats me like a dog, sit, come, what’s next roll over and bark?_

Lavinia, flabbergasted by his sudden call, followed obediently. What else could she do?

Thomas led the way to the small stairs that led to the large library. Once inside, he stoked the spines of the books he walked passed. To be honest the library was purely his favourite room in the entire house, being stocked with endless rows of books and ladders to reach them along with glory pages he found amusing as a pubescent boy.

He motioned toward a desk, there he leant his body against it and gathered a candle into his hand that sat in a candelabra. His knuckles knocked against the desk wood, "Please, sit down, Miss Addington. I have a few brief questions regarding the children, if you do not mind." He asked as he lit some of the candles with a box of matched from the desk draws.

_The children, not his children? For a lord he should learn how to speak correctly._

Lavinia gripped the top of her wrapper collar with icy hands and uneasily perched on the desk top he offered to her. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep, but Thomas pursued her further more even after she asked if they might continue the conversation at breakfast in the morning.

He release a wicked chuckled that bewildered her. _He’s mad!_

The Earl set the candle next to her. He turned away and stepped back and forth, "Actually, I would prefer to keep this frank, quick and confidential between two adults…” He turned back and leaned forward into her face, his hot breath blew down on her face as he cocked his head. His dark eyes turned hot and frightening, he purred, "Do you fear me, Miss Addington?"

As expected if not planned, Lavinia lurked back and gasped. Her cheeks heated up red. The yellow light of the candles flame shown on his profile. He looked like a painting of Lucifer she’d seen in a children’s bible. His mesmerising features were both terrifying and attractive to her.

She shook her head, trying to stand up straight and tall. She felt silly and embarrassed in herself for being so flushed.

Except… _Why would he ask me that? Does he want me to know my place, have I overstepped my glass standings too openly?_ She truly hadn’t meant to upset him enough to try and upset her.

“I don’t understand, my lord,” She quietly huffed, “I believed we were talking about Miss Lillian and Mr. Edgar?”

Lavinia turned her head to the side way from his eyes that squinted and lips that frowned. He moved forward, resting his hands either side of her body. His body heat surrounded her body, his banyan and her wrapper folded against each other. Silk against cotton brushing softly.

Thomas leant into her ear and hissed in a threatening tone, “Perhaps you will learn to tolerate my ways in time, Miss Addington, as my children learn from you."

Now she was scared. Lavinia’s chest heaved up and down. He might’ve just told her he was going to throw her down the grand stair well. She was petrified and paralysed.

Thomas smugly smiled and hummed, leaning away from her unprepared body. He clapped his hands and licked his lips. He was a hungry looking man, a man looking to conquer in war.

 

"Yes, I suppose you’re correct Governess," he continued in his cheerier tone, "We must discuss the children, Miss Addington. Please do tell me of their achievements in your lessons? Do they work hard? I want to hear your curriculum and methods of teaching since you seem to have difficulty understanding respect of your superiors."

 

Lavinia gawked at his question, her chest still thrumming against her chest like a war cry, she didn’t understand; she had just told him all of that not only five minutes prior, she didn’t have any desire to repeat it again; she was tired and wanted bed. But just before she could tell him any of this, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell ungracefully to the floor and fainted.

The earl smiled while whispering ‘timber’ with a tiny whistle and left her to fall hard, but winced at the loud thud. Her red mane fanned romantically across the floor, her wrapper tie became loose and surrounded her body. She was a grand depiction of a goddess offering her life to a sacrifice.

He dug into the pocket of his banyan again, while this time he pulled out a tiny vial the size of his thumb. Thomas hummed as he twirled it around his fingers. It was just too easy to slip it into something as milk.

He believed it to be remarkable that she would fall unconscious so easily under the influence of his drug induced milk, while the poor girl was trusting him to be a gentleman…but it was part of that old scally-wag Freddy Brockman's plan, sending the girl here to be his governess.

 

_  
**London, England 1888, March.** _

Yes, it was now time for the Earl of Allerdale Cumberland to return home to his estate of Allerdale Hall.

He buried his face into his hands and sighed, before plucking up the unopened envelope by his desk. From the side of his desk Thomas ripped open a draw and collected a letter pen. Cutting the mail open, he plucked out the parchment and glued his eyes to the words that lay before him.

 

_My dear friend Thomas Sharpe,_

_It has been over a year since your dear Edith passed and from our last meeting you had asked whether I could provide you one of my girls for your taste in desire. I wonderfully inform you that I have discovered something much more exceedingly pleasurable in the realm of succulent kittens, consider it a gift for the favour I owed you._

_I have come across two young ladies from a small farm down south, they’re virgins and as pure as snow they come. Their names are Lavinia and Annabelle Addington from Bristol. Little Annie, I will be keeping under my hand for a few more years as the dear is not ripe yet only eleven or twelve I believe; the cusp of womanhood my friend, but her older sister; a true English rose is perfect for the reaping. After the misfortune of their father’s death whom was a gambling friend of mine, the girls are in a river of debt._

_For every month I will expect a “payment” from Lavinia to “support her sister” despite us both knowing I don’t really need anything to care for the little dear. I suggest you use the debt against her._

_Do teach the girl some manners Thomas, she’s polite and innocent but completely lacking in true submission. Make her cry, beg, squeal- break her, bend her, fuck her; whatever you do don’t kill her. Thomas, do not waste my gift, use her as you want and give her back when you’re finished. I have sent her your way as a governess for your children. She should be there in a week._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Fredrick Brockman._

Thomas sat back and proceeded to scrunch up the news into a ball of paper, casting it into the fire. He watched the flames engulf and swallow down the evidence of his ever interesting desire. He smirked and looked back up to the painting of Edith and laughed at her face.

“I look forward to a nice new toy darling, aren’t you?” Thomas threw his feet up onto his desk and folded his hands behind his head, “I sure do.” His eyes gleamed yellow as hellfire in the reflection of the burning letter.

Yes, it was now time for the Earl of Allerdale Cumberland to return home to his estate of Allerdale Hall.

 

 

**_Allerdale Hall Cumberland, England 1888, April._ **

“That worked rather well, bit too quickly for my liking though, however extremely effective.” He muttered to himself as he pocketed it back and bent onto one knee to hover above her.

His eyes travelled her somewhat shapely form that he was observing for the time he discovered her sulking around the estates home. He slid closer, picked up some strands of her hair and brought it close to his face to inhale the sweet scent. His eyes fluttered as his lips gasped, his cock twitched. He caressed her pink cheek with his knuckled. His eyes scanning down to her entrapped bosom _. I wonder if she would taste better than she smells._

Gradually he began to untie her dressing gown, drawing the sides further apart. The multi-buttons across her torso of her ragged, plain nightgown were of no issue to the lord that ripped the entire front apart, three buttons popped off and rolled away underneath the dark corners of the shelves.

"Heavenly angel," he gasped and groaned, he marvelled at the impressive size and curvature of her exposed tittles. His cock pulsed against the confines of his tight breeches. It yearned for one of her warm feminine caverns. His blood began to boil while he reached down to pat down himself.

For a young lady, she had delightfully developed a kind body, her pale but not porcelain skin dusted with two tiny roses in the middle of her chest. Her shoulders were sprinkled in little orange freckles which he imagined he’d become acquainted to once he’d kissed every single one in the future. He traced one nipple with his finger, watching it pebble and harden for him. Leaning closer, Thomas slid his hands over her sweet bare chest, caressing, prodding, pinching and squishing at the firm flesh.

With a solidary eye to the open area down through the library into the drawing room, he sighed with loss and drew her nightgown closed. If anyone caught him, he would kill them His hand softly rubbed her forehead, which cause her to react in a subtle moan.

_Could she be as innocent as she seemed? Is this a mistake? Should I still do this? Wait…_ Excuse me? Hello, reader, are you holding onto hope he’s gracious and kind? It’s because you think those are Thomas’ thoughts don’t you? Well, I’m afraid you’re dearly mistaken. You see, it isn’t one of those stories....romance, no; here we feed on lust, blood and blackmail.

Thomas tucked his hands and arms beneath her fragile body and lifted her up onto his hip, his lust pressing harshly into her waist. He blew out the candle and fled. She was his prize being glided to the forbidden room, the room he considered very special indeed.


	2. To Allerdale Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia experiences her second encounter with the lord master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO after lovely and endearing comments for the first chapter I decided I would bow down to you all and continue this tale. And just for being good bunch of lil peoples I give you a glass of milk! :D

Darkness, it was all she could see.

Lavinia was in the place between dreamland and wakeup, knowing you’re asleep but unaware of how to wake up or if you’re even meant to wake-up. She could feel warmth on her back, soft clouds holding her body up but her stomach dropping from feeling so high in the sky; it wasn’t an entirely great feeling but it wasn’t terribly discomforting.

A sudden loud rush of sound filled her ears, the level was too much pain for her, she cried out while her eyes flashed open. Her eyes looked at the world in a grey blur until slowly colour and clearness creeped in.

The beating of her heart drummed in her chest as she caught some air. Attempting to sit up and only dragged back down into the soft something, Lavinia shot her eyes to her wrists, tied down by the mattress and bed posts.

Around her were hundreds of candles that lit up the dark room.

Kicking out her legs, Lavinia also felt the tightening of her ankles tied too.

Panic washed over her.

A harsh gasp tore her lips in great horror. She was utterly and completely nude. No cloth covered her skin at all. She thrashed and jerked her head and torso, she cried out in fear. Lavinia whimpered as she attempted to close her thighs that were majorly eagle spread and exposed.

Her rich red-brown hair was falling across the pillow and flicking into her face as she struggled helplessly. Grunts of frustration and croaks of ‘help’ was all she was accomplishing fruitlessly.

A large unknown hand clambered down on her mouth and muffled her voice.

Lavinia recoiled in fright as the candles beside the bed revealed the face of the Earl with a snake like smile. At first she believed he was helping her, saving her from this strange bound arrangement that she was trapped in. But when his eyes and smiled matched in a sinister green light, she visualised that truth quickly. His soft thumb rubbed underneath her crying eyes, smoothing out the wetness. His dark curly hair was far messier than it was when the two had met. He looked like a beast and she was a delicate feast for him to feed upon.

"Poor little girl," he sarcastically worried, stroking her hair gently with his other hand, "Captured and held down, forced into powerlessness just for the satisfactory of her Lord…and saviour." Thomas obnoxiously laughed at his own joke.

Helplessly confused, more waterworks spilled. Thomas ripped out a handkerchief from his pocket and forced the fabric into her mouth and fingered it down to the back of her mouth near her throat. Lavinia tried shaking her face away, but he held her down by pressing on her forehead. She gagged and coughed while the linen soaked in her spit choked and irritated her tongue by its plain taste.

It was impossible to spit out, her tongue was being pressed down by its amount and thus she couldn’t curl her tongue back and push it out.

_This nightmare is unbearable! This cannot be real!_

Her conniving employer surveyed her flesh again and ran his hand down her naked stomach to her thighs and purposely missing what was between them. His hand felt like hot fire spreding around her sensitive skin. Her face was red, he was looking at her flesh that she hid with great conservativeness. His banyan stripped away she saw beneath was nothing, no night shirt or blouse, just a heavenly torso which god had blessed him and the world with.

For a man who supposedly sat in his study all day mulling over paperwork, his physique was moulded by gods’ angels. His skin glowed gold beneath the hue haze of the candle light. And light shade of soft hairs centred his chest.

Lavinia whined loudly in terror as he climbed onto the bed with her and over the top of her tied up body. His movement and grace were so perfectly fluid, his protruding middle muscles with his strong hunt for her body. She begged for him to stop, but the gag did all but muffled her.

His governess was innocent of relations between men and women, but well aware that the Earl's apparent intentions were very obvious. He was about to abuse her, rape her, take her before the laws of marriage. She was to be soiled!

Anxiety drastically rose in her chest that panted desperately, Lavinia pleaded from her cloth stuffed mouth. “’Ease me ‘ord, ‘ease, you ‘ust not do ‘is, ‘ease," she pleaded, tears sliding freely down her face. _Don’t hurt me, please stop sir!_

She felt faint again but this time didn’t go under the pressure of unconsciousness. Her body thrusted and tugged at all her tethers. Lavinia was losing hope quickly of her escape and so overwhelmed with shock and fear she didn’t know what else to do except sob and beg him to stop this humiliation.

She prayed, _what have I done to be so foully punished lord? Help me and aid my freedom quickly!!_

"Hush, hush my little one," Thomas placed a finger against his lips to signify the silence he requested, "My apologies for such an unexpected event. It’s just…when I first met you yesterday in my study, your cheeks were such a pretty shade and I wondered how that same red would look on your little arse. And really when you bowed before like a silly chicken, I thought of my cock between your pink wet lips dear. Goodness I was afraid my cuckoo would grow right then and there, and now I can’t wait to know how you feel inside your tight little girly hole.´

His hands crawled like a spider down to her treasure of untouched purity. A squeal jumped from her lungs and through her gag as his fingers delved into her folds.

Leaning over and softly murmuring into her ear, Thomas’ warm breath tickled her sensitive areas, "Miss Addington, I do find myself at a stand point where I am madly fascinated and curious of your sweet body. My desire grows with ever little noise you make. I am dearly looking forward to when I get to shove my cock right up into this little cunt." And as he said it, his forefinger cramped its way inside of her, his first knuckle not pushing any further as Thomas gasped. The lord had discovered her thin lining of skin that hailed her as pure as any infant might be. Virginity was going to be his prized.

The Governess’ head lifted, and she stared fearfully into his glittering soulless eyes, "Just relax,

little girl."

She froze as his tongue began to lick and suck at her chest and neck. "s’op it! You mus’ s’op!

‘Ease."

The vile man stopped his administrations on her neck and applied his heated lips to her face. Not being able to kiss her properly without removing the gag, Thomas resorted to the softest kisses to her lips and corner of her mouth. The intimacy of being kissed in such a manner shocked Miss Addington to her core, it was terribly taboo.

_What am I saying? Everything here is bloody Taboo!_

She drew in a shaky breath when he finally abandoned her mouth to lick along her jaw, and he found the vulnerable skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Pulling out his finger from her tiny cunt he watched Lavinia’s body collapse into the bed; the stress was exhausting and her tensing body gave in. his hand pawed through her soft curls above and around her bits.

She moaned and cried a little more as she witnessed Thomas suck the same finger he had shoved into her. His dark eyes rolled to the back off his head while his other hand ripped down into his trousers and unbuttoned them to whip out his stiff erection.

The governess felt weak by the sight. In a book about human anatomy, the males’ appendage was not that shape, length or thickness.

She squeaked in fear, hating herself for being so weak and so scared of him. Her mind felt so heavy with any plan she could devise on how to fight him or convince him to stop. "Ease, me ‘ord, ‘ease, no!" she attempted again but he just cruelly smirked.

Jerking her head up, she gave him the sweetest eyes. Tears cupped in the wells of her lashes as her nose sniffled. Lavinia shook her head, “‘ease.”

Thomas sighed pleasingly as his fingers wrapped around his cock moved up and down. He was absolutely looking forward to hurting her, to taking away her innocence and to owning her. He bit his lips with a slight smile. _How precious, she didn’t even know the real reason her father's friend had sent her to Allerdale Hall? Freddy you cruel bastard!_ Thomas rolled his eyes and purred to his darling damsel in distress as his hand removed itself from his cock to cradle Lavinia intimately again. His fingers spread the lips of her mound wide to reveal all the folding petals of her sweet smelling virgin flower

“Awe now here’s my pretty little girl, puffy and pink, just so sweet."

Thomas had considered giving her a taste of pleasure by a few simple rubs but thought against it.

_Why should I give her pleasure? This is for my enjoyment, not hers. I’ll just fuck her dry._

Her head rolled back and forth on the pillow as she pleaded, but Thomas’ attention was now solely centred on the soft folds between her legs. He pushed any troubling doubts to the side and grabbed hold of his eager, dripping cock, blood pounding wildly in his ears.

Thomas launched his body onto of hers. Lavinia begged and wheezed out to him to release her but he would not.

Dimly aware he was panting with animalistic desire, he allowed pure the beastly lust to take control. He aligned his well crafter cock between her nether lips surrounded by a cuckoo’s nest. Spreading the shiny beads of moisture leaking from the head the lord slid his shaft back and forth over the governess’ her entrance. She squirmed and whined and fidgeted as the skin of his blunt tip rested lazily onto of her entrance.

For one last time, Lavinia Addington, governess of the Sharpe children begged with tears in her eyes and mucus forming in her nose, “Mercy ‘ease don’t ‘urt me.”

“Hush child,” Thomas whispered with his deep voice and slowly embedded himself inside of her. She cried out at the invasion. _Pain, oh god please make it stop, make him stop._ He lowered his mouth to her face, breathing in her scent as he down right raped her tied up body, thrusting into her pussy harder, trying to get deep down. The governess choked and gasped and reared up beneath him as his pelvis touched her thighs, back curling upright to the heavens with the agonising discomfort of his penetration. Her chest heaved up and down as her body trembled from the erupting pain. His sharp finger nails dug into her hips which he grasped, keeping her firmly still. _This is so wrong!!_

_Have mercy!_

Lavinia was overwhelmed by the violent assault he was taking out on her physically. Never before had she imagined this was the awful torture women would suffered beneath their husbands.

_Had his wife endured such pain…twice for the children!?_

His scent, it reached a heaviness one might call an alphas air. The raw cutting into her hole, cutting up the ruins of her maiden head was an invasion into her whole soul being. Lavinia’s hurting chest let loose a giant wail, after holding her breath too long.

Her light blue orbs squinted in hatred and disgust at him. Her crying was continued as she screamed at him “I ‘ate you! Die you mons’er! S’op it!”

Thomas however only laughed and slapped her across the face. It was not a particularly hard slap, but it stung. The blood rushed into her cheek that was covered in salty release of sadness. Sliding deeper with every stroke, he released her hip to grip her jaw and hiss sharply into her ear, "You feel so bloody good whore, you’re nothing but a nice warm quim to shove my cock in,” he thrusted in deeper, Lavinia screamed while Thomas cackled with every pounding, “You’re my. Tight. Little. Girl."

She was now coming to the stand point where she knew she couldn’t fight no matter how hard she wanted or tried. _Give up Lavinia, keep still, it’ll be over soon._ She told herself hopefully.

His cock, even though causing pain found a strange area in which Lavinia’s body did enjoy, much to her horror. The little governess could not hold back, the tension within her layered and built higher until it unexpectedly exploded inside blinding pleasure spiralling throughout her entire body. Her eyes saw nothing but white for a mere two seconds. She gasped for air, shocked at the heady sensations swamping her, wondering what strange wildness had taken over her body. She knew Thomas had done it somehow.

He sat up and trapped her by the waist in a bruising grip, savagely pounding into her as hard as he possibly could. Lavinia moaned and whimpered softly when he finally release his climaxed inside of her with a fairly guttural grunt and a groan. His cock still inside her

He swiped his forehead of the built up sweat when he finished, sweeping his dark curls hair away from his face. He leaned down at kissed her forehead and pulled out her gagged that was soaked in her spit. His cooed to her as she continued to cry.

The Earl moved away, and she shivered as his cock slid out from her body. She internally curled up inside her soul, feeling badly weak.

“Say thank you, Sir” he whispered in her ear, she shook her head at him and choked on her tears.

“Say thank you, Sir” Thomas snarled as his right hand pressed down on her throat.

“Thank you……sir” she croaked, her voice breaking.

“You are sweeter than I could have imagined,” he told her, his voice dripping with a honey thick tone she would’ve found so charming and attractive if this had never happened. Now she could only trembled at it, find herself afraid of it. Tears leaked down into the pillow. Lavinia turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly praying this was somehow a terrible nightmare, “If you obey me little girl and learn not to talk out against me, you will find I can be a very kind master.

Understood?”

She nodded but kept her eyes closed. She felt his lips press to her ear lobe, and he inhaled the smell of her hair again.

The Earl flipped himself onto his side, and wedging his body beneath hers and the rope to have her head rest against his chest, lightly stroking her hair. Lavinia shuddered under his ‘embrace’, torn between tears and anger, overloaded with conflicting emotions, wrung out from the carnal encounter. Unsure how to respond anymore, Lavinia only sniffled in reply. Her body trembled in shock as her mind struggled to absorb and understand what had happened this night. _How could this have happened?_

“Sleep,” he commanded and despite having been unconscious for a few hours Lavinia’s exhausted body ached. She wanted to sink into the mattress and disappear into darkness completely, just to be away from him.

A single tear escaped to roll down her cheek. She pulled at her the ropes around her wrists again.

Distantly she heard him say, “You’ll need your energy for when you wake.”

No more fight left within her, not that she put up much one anyway; Lavinia let him gathering her in his arms.

His filthy fingers ran through her hair as she slowly fell asleep to all the nightmares that would never scare her again due to his mistreatment tonight. She thought back to the kitchen where she should’ve just left. She wish she could go back now and find the sharpest kitchen knife, so she could ram it into the black heart beating beneath her cheek.  

Pain, hate, fear, pleading screams, mocking laughter.

This time Lavinia knew she was awake. She knew deep down the previous hours had not been a dream. And she knew what the Earl of Allerdale had done to her. When her light blue orbs fluttered open she immediately sobbed. Her knowledge was confirmed accurate. A stingy bite came from between her crusty thighs. Lavinia reached down to rub her raw body.

She gasped. Lifting her right wrist up to her face she noticed a red hot rope burn ringing around it. Her right hand was free…and so were her feet!! But her left hand remained trapped. Sitting up and tugging her right hand down between her thighs she scratched all the dry flakes of old arousal away before slapping her thighs in anger. 

She screamed in a multitude of emotions ranging from mourning to the desire to murder. Her knees pressed up into her chest.

Folding her face into the ridges of her palms, she sobbed hard until all her bones twitched from the intensity of her wails. Her toes and fingers curled until the knuckles bore a colour of white. Lavinia’s chin and lip quivered as her nose twitched. Snorting back her tears, she continuously rubbed them with the bottom of her palms. Tears flowed like waterfalls over her red cheeks.

Her pain stricken tears loomed over the room she was trapped inside. It was vast and surprisingly light. Lavinia quickly came to an understanding that the light coming from a window at her right specified it must’ve been morning.

On small tables surrounding the bed were hundreds of the candles from last night, all unlit and abandoned just as she had been. On the other side of the room was a single wooden door. Staring at the door she thought back on her last memories the governess swore the monster encased her in his arms; but now he was nowhere to be seen.  

Still naked and afraid she slowly and ever so carefully turned on her bottom and slid her feet onto the floor. Her left hand still trapped by the impossibly tight knotted rope, Lavinia made it a life crisis to find some kind of item to cut through it.

Her steps were cut short by more than five steps. _Strange, he had definitely untied the other limbs and lengthened the space for me, why?_

The only objects in the room besides the bed and small tables was a duchess which aligned with the bed. Lavinia held her breath, her five step space had been used up, and so with all her persistence she stretched her right hand out to one of the top draws next to the mirror. A click signified her success as her finger managed to pull out the draw by its ring and reach inside to feel a cold, hard object.

_I must leave this place, I can’t be here! I will leave and find another option in teaching, maybe London has available opportunities; I’ll do anything to keep Annabelle safe! Lord Set me free and guide me to safety!_

Holding it steadily and firmly she lifted out her prize.

_Scissors!_

The sharp weapon of sewing was in her grasp. She bubbled with excitement.

_I’m going to be free!_

Her slightly shaking hand with the metal tool shot to the rope that trapped her to this scene. Her beating heart loudly pounded in her ears, her breath suddenly laboured. She was terrified, what if he hurt her again. She couldn’t let that happen; she needed to run.

She’d go to Mr. Fassbender! _He’ll ride me into town and to the station!_

Her hand hacked away persistently.

Snip

Snip

Snip

A finally with her last cut came undone the rope tying her to the bed.

A mixture of joy and fear harboured her soul. _Door, door, door!_

The moment she was loose she considered running out the door, but a slight breeze halted the young woman. Her eyes flickered down. Bare to the world was not an option for her to run through the house and escape, she’d be a large sore thumb! It would be a worse humiliation to be so open in front of the household along with the possibility of little Lilly and Edgar catching her with their innocent eyes.

She looked to the bed with quick thinking and stripped it of its sheets, after laying down the scissors she wrapped the layers around her body as best and securely as she could.

But tying her last part of sheet made dress, the sound of a click and handle turning from the very door she planned to escape through made her panic and trip over her sheets falling onto her backside. Her hand immediately launched for the scissors and swiped them behind her back. The door flung open with a loud creak. As expected the handsome beast stood in the door frame. She scrambled to her feet, just as the Earl Thomas entered the room with his hands behind his back and chest puffed up like a rooster. Lavinia bit her lip and looked to her feet, she didn’t realise how small and intimidated she could be made to feel again.

Walking in, he pushed the door closed with his two fingers and in his other hand was a tightly held key that locked them both inside. Slipping the tool of Lavinia’s escape into his pocket, Thomas noticed how his victim was in a different position that last time he’d left her. The bastard had a smug grin on his face. His eyes set on her freed wrists and back to the bare bed then back to her covered torso. Dressed in the toga of a roman vestal virgin despite its ironical symbolism; it was so sweetly innocent.

He closed his eyes and chuckled a little, "It pleases me to know you have learnt simple etiquette; to rise with a bowed head in the presence of those superior to you."

Her teeth sneered as her blue eyes glared up at him, "I'm not standing for you,” She licked her lips and sighed, "I was just…startled that's all."

She hid the scissors inside the folds of her make-shift skirts, pretending that she was simply smoothing the sheets she’d draped herself in while gradually stepping further and further away from him to circle around the bed. Distancing herself from the danger was the easiest and possibly safest strategy to run outside the door.

He shook his head and flashed a mean grin, "Well, all my girls here know when to show respect to their lord and Master.” His footing rounded her quickly and slammed her hips into the duchess draws, the back of her head snapped back and cracked against the mirror. Tears released instantly even while Lavinia screamed at herself to hold her composure. She made no noise, no whimper or whine, even with the spreading burning headache from the back of her head.

His large warm hand lifted up and rubbed her cheek, collecting her tears. Lavinia flinched half believing he rose his hand to strike her. His fingers guided her face to the side and thumb jabbed into her jaw, chin and temple. And after so much silence of the earl inspecting her face, she hissed, "I am not one of your ‘girls’ and I do not belong to anyone, therefore I shall not bow or rise under the command of a pompous man with the greed of a naughty child!"

"My, you sure have a mouth on you." he chuckled, his hand brushing through her tangled hair. It stretched out to push back a lock of red hair that had fallen into her face, and tuck it behind the little girl's ear. "The sooner you acknowledge that you are not merely a governess here, the better off you'll be…little girl." he said softly into it, still towering over her slight frame. An icy tingle spread from her neck to her feet.

_‘Little girl’, why do I…do I enjoy such a demeaning name!?_

“Do not call me by that and do not touch me!” she hissed through her teeth and slapped his hand away. Her other hand beneath the folds squeezed the handle of the scissors tightly with her dear life. She knew that if she stabbed him, he could die and that would be an awful sin on the heavenly resume, but he had ruined her! He had stolen her purity! Her special flower!

He shook his head happily like a silly teenager discovering the most immature joke that he found hilarious, his hand glided down her neck and to her chest. With a great boldness and savage hands he roughly groped her breasts wrapped in the sheets and sharply tugged a nipple he found.

Hatred and hellfire sparked in her soul Lavinia quickly grasped Thomas’ wrist in her hand and threw it aside before pushing him strongly back, "I said, don't touch me!" She screeched and lifted up the scissors, she wanted to plunge them into his chest! Alas, he miraculously anticipated her moves. Thomas caught her weapon holding hand and twisted it, causing her to cry out in pain and releasing the silver tools with a floor clattering thud.

He quickly wrenched her other arm behind her and clasped both of her wrists together in one hand as he pulled on one of her many ties that secured her sheet dress in place. The ‘gown’ came undone and melted off her body onto the floor. Lavinia fought, believe me she screamed like a banshee and kicked and stomped and smacked her sore head against his rocked hard chest to possible knock the air out of him, it’s unfortunate he was unaffected by her attacks.

"Unhand me you... you... you... Pig!!" she screamed, wriggling in his arms. Her feet attempted to stomp harshly down on his shoes. But it became a little came of shuffle and kick.

"Pig?" he laughed with a bark like sound, "Is that the best you could think of? Pig?! You couldn’t even manage the word arse or idiot or even bitch?" his deep laughter vibrating through his chest, pressed against Lavinia, sharing his mirth. "I know you to be naïve little one, but so innocently proper? Oh this is just absolutely too much," he gasped, tears of laughter in his eyes.

Lavinia scowled at him. _I just tried to kill you!_ Thought Lavinia, _you think it’s funny I could’ve ended your life!_

"Release me at once you brute!" Lavinia shouted over her shoulder.

“Now, now, not yet,” he grunted and shoved her front into the mattress of the bed “You seem to be unable to control yourself in the presence of a man-no-my presence, the presence of your Master.”

Once you show some self-control or respect, you’ll be held down right beneath me," he murmured in a silky voice as he held her wrists together and undid his belt. Lavinia heard the clink and began to shake. She bit her lip and cried silently into the fabric pressed on her face. The leather wrapped around her elbows and tightened sharply. Thomas bounded her arms together as he fastened the buckle of his belt. He looked over his work and nodded before running fingers down her contorted shoulder blades, causing her to jump and accidentally release the cutest hiccup. She was a troublesome baby to him.

 _Goodness!_ He thought, _she’s old enough to be my own daughter._

But was there a hint of guilt in his black heart? Ha! Of course not!

His lips pressed beneath her ear and purred "Tell me little girl, what did you think of me? When we first met I mean, back in my study.”

"I thought nothing!" Lavinia lied, wriggling beneath him, she was trying so hard to turn her body over and face him, she was only able to when he ripped her shoulder over and pressed his hands down on her shoulders with his face so close to hers, their noses touched.

"Oh really, because not for one moment do I believe that. I believe you…had an attraction didn’t you?" he leered, his tongue licking his lips. 

 His large hands cupped the sides of her face, pulling her against his moistened lips, his tongue pushing past her soft lips, pressing against her own. Her eyes completely widened, pupils constricted. Lavinia was stunned by his shocking boldness. A kiss was the last thing she thought he'd do, she didn’t think such a ‘love’ used thing would be in his abilities after his rash behaviour the night before. However, when she felt his large tongue pushing itself past her lips like a slimy thick worm, she felt sickened. She tried to pull away but he held her face against his own, Lavinia strained against the belt except was unable to lift a limb to him.

The governess thought about one of his smart quotes about her mouth… _you sure have a mouth on you._ Thomas felt a lift in her lips that formed a small smile against his lips. Cheeky and brave for once, she hatched a nasty thought.

Thomas grumbled to himself, he didn’t want her to relax, he wanted her to be scared of him and hate him. It was too strange to him and felt just so wrong after initially fighting against him, she now was warming up to his touch. Instead a second later he felt pain of raw fire- he yelped and ripped his face back while feeling his bottom lip; he was bleeding! She had bitten him! He couldn't believe it! But in a way he could! And despite the agonising bite mark, he loved it!

 

He may have wanted her submission yes, but he also wanted to see the red in her eyes. Thomas wanted her loyalty and her hate. Deep down he considered he enjoyed a woman disliking him and looking at him with disgust written on her face; it awakened what he felt when he saw his wife. He admitted to his own butler that he would love to have his wife as she screamed how much she repulsed his existence with his cock tightly shoved inside of her. Something about the situation would always arouse him. Last night he was bored with Lavinia, she cried and begged. He wanted his governess to screech and claw just how she did now.

Besides, this gave him reason to ‘dutifully punish’ her. Her biting teeth was the second time she'd assaulted him in the last ten minutes, Thomas now wanted to hear her scream.

His hand sharply slapped across her face enticing the very noise he craved. "You'll pay for that" he growled as he pulled her whole forwards across his lap, lifting her legs onto her knees, below her chest was his lap. He raised his clean palm high above his head and whipped it down hard against her bottom.

Lavinia didn’t scream, didn’t cry, didn’t wail and didn’t weep. She choked. All the air had encased itself inside her chest until Thomas softly rubbed her arse; a little cry emitted from her lips. "Hurts doesn't it, little girl?" The Earl cooed as he rubbed the governess’ bottom in a circular motion before swiftly spanking her again. Lavinia squealed from shock more than pain this time as she struggled to roll off his lap.

"Let me go! I demand you release me! How dare y-" but her words were cut off by three successive spanks to her rear, causing her to gasp, rendering her speechless.

He goaded her, "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't hear what you were saying, care to repeat it?”

Lavinia may have been humiliated, but she was not going to cave in again! She looked back over her shoulder at him with her meanest scowl, "I said ‘how dare you touch me!?’ You disgustin-" but was once again rendered speechless as he pelted upon her an additional four more hits to her rear. Heaving and shaking, fight away more tears she growled at him; steam practically blew out of her nose and ears.

The Allerdale lord paused, allowing her to catch her breath. "Tell me little girl, have you ever been spanked before?" he rubbed her bottom again, "Probably not... your father was far too busy gambling his wealth to lay hands on his daughter.”

Lavinia perked her head and listened carefully, _how did he know about fathers’ money?_

“The south are such a soft people, not to mention squirmy cowards," he continued. "But that was just a warm up.”

Lavinia was fast losing whatever equal footing she thought she had. As she felt his spidery hand rub its way up her bare leg in between her thighs she struggled against his lap, feeling his palm increase the pressure against her back. His hand froze and pulled away. He laughed loudly at her and patted her bottom.

"Awe little girl, by all means struggle! It is a tremendous show to the audience and surely you can feel me press against your rubbing chest, can’t you darling?” He asked, emphasizing the hardness within his pants by grinding up into her ribs.

Lavinia felt nausea as though she was going to cause terrible indigestion. He was true to his word as she felt the hard poking of a firm bulge against her. She froze, aware that her motion was indeed causing her tormentor increasing pleasure.

"Oh, don't stop now little girl, that felt so good" he taunted.

"Let me go, Thomas!" she yelled, careful to remain still against him.

SMACK!

Tears sprung to Lavinia's eyes, a squeal escaped her, the stinging in her cheeks were ten times worse than his others he’d administrated before.

"Do - not – ad-dress - me - by - my - name" he grunted, spanking her with each word, seven hard spanks in all, echoing around the room.

Lavinia focused all her energy on keeping silent, not acknowledging his power over her. Her pride meant everything if she were to continue to fight and escape, she couldn't give in, not even in the face of such torment.

"You shall address me as befitting your stature - and let me emphasize, dear LITTLE GIRL, that you may be the governess of my children and I may be your employer, but we are in no way equals." He stated, as he ran the palm of his hand over her, feeling the heat radiating off her buns. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Lavinia remained silent, she wouldn’t let him get the satisfactory of hearing her cry again, tears he would see but no cry, no matter how hard he hit her, she would not give up!

Clearly not impressed nor pleased by her, Thomas dug his finger nails into one of her reddened cheeks, piercing the tender flesh, causing the little girl to gasp in pain and then fall back to quick silence.

 

"I didn't hear you. What did you say?" he huffed.

"Yes! Yes... you were very clear," she gasped and repeated "We are not equals."

Feeling him lesson the pressure on her rose coloured arse, she hesitated before continuing. The seventeen year old young lady clenched her whole body and braced for his rage she knew would spit out when she said very smartly, "From our very first meeting Mr. Sharpe, I discovered the evidence to prove that you are in fact…inferior to me."

_Inferior…uncouth slug, foul pig, son of a bastards’ whore!_

He wanted to kill her, strangle her, fuck her dry into the mattress until the wooden beams broke and her back scarred from carpet burns. Thomas couldn't believe his eyes!

_Freddy you damn good man!_

His nostrils flared in anger, Brockman delivered him a rare jewel, a diamond in the rough rather than a simple gift! Here he was, he had the upper hand, she was his prisoner, tied, naked and exposed across his muscular thighs, inside his old nursery. And even here she thought herself superior to him?! He raised his hand again, prepared to imprint her servitude upon her, but refrained mid swing…..oh no…he had something far worse to use against her.

“Are we to agree that Annabelle is superior to me too? My inferiority must be common to your blood, oh so wise governess.”

Lavinia trembled _….”Your father was far too busy gambling his wealth”…. “Annabelle is superior to me too”? How could he know, no, there’s no way he could possibly! No! What does he think bringing them into this space accomplish!?_

Lavinia’s mouth began to dry up very quickly, her nose started to itch and her eyes burned hot with furious tears. Her stomach turned and twisted as she attempted to sit up, but her employers hand pressed her down again; softly this time.

“….I…I beg your pardon?” She chirped.

Thomas’ head lent down to her ear as he pressed his cold lips against its shell. Whispering like the devil with a silver tongue, “Little one didn’t you realise? I’m not at all forcing you to stay in this position…well at least not permanently- just now in my lap.” Thomas jerked back up and smacked Lavinia sharply again enticing her to shriek in her agony of humiliation. His fingers drew circles over her red bottom as he drawled, “You’re free to leave whenever you desire. Young

Annie can always take your place.”

His governess was stunned, shocked and horrified.

_How could he do this!?_

_What more does he plan to do to me?_

_What have I done that was so awful that I would deserve this!?_

A million other questions jumped through her head but never managed to reach her mouth, except one.

“What do you want from me Lord Sharpe?”

Thomas lifted his hands away from her and tilted her chin to the side so that she could see his face.

“Stand up and turn around.”

It took several attempts after to actually lift her entire body up from his legs, especially with his belt still trapping her arms. But once she was up she stood tall and turned her back to him.

 _Prideful little thing, I can fix that_ Thomas mused to himself.

His fingers unbuckled his belt and freed her arms away, Lavinia hissed as the blood circulated back into the areas she knew would bruise on her skin. In instant response she turned back around to face the man again. She towered above him from where she stood but despite his placement on the bed he still looked as though he was glaring down at her and forcing her down into the dirt.

“Kneel down onto your knees little girl.”

Lavinia heard the power in his words, actually no; Lavinia felt Thomas’ words rattle through all her bones. Slowly she obeyed, she would escape of course- at least that’s what she told herself and for now she would just listen to him. The governess needed to know his plans in case he decided to hurt Annabelle, which she would’ve killed him for.

_UGH! How big of you Lavinia, you tried to kill him before and still couldn’t manage it; there’s no getting out of this squabble and_

When Lavinia’s knees slid to the hard floor the corner of her grey eyes caught the glinting metal _\- wait, the scissors!!!_ It laid just by her right side, near his foot. If she was quick and brave enough she might’ve been able to stab Thomas in the stomach!

"Miss Addington, I wish to train you. I want you to be my erotic slave."

Her fingers moved before her head could agree…

PAIN! REGREAT! PAIN MORE!

Lavinia cried and heaved and shook violently at what she could see and feel.

Her hand had grabbed the scissors handle yes, except…a black boot was on top of her hand pressing down hard. The pain was almost unbearable as he pressed down on the back of her palm; the shoe toe digging in.

“Let them go Addington, or I’ll break your fucking hand.” Thomas growled and bent down to squeeze her throat, choking her as she sobbed and struggle more for breath, “Unless I choke you to death.”

Naked and afraid or clothed and angry, he had her and she knew it. Lavinia wasn’t letting the sharp tool go though. She was admit on killing him. What he had done to her was unforgiveable and she wanted justice, she wanted to leave. His thumb dug into throat, her airway was now cutting off completely. Her entire face red and almost turning purple, Thomas knew she’d pass out soon; so why didn’t she let it go!?

He twisted the toe of his shoe down onto the back of her hand again and wondered what to do if she did get her hand broken over her stubbornness. Lavinia squealed and flounced from the dissipating breath. It was too much now, her fingers and palm uncurled and snatched back to her chest Thomas sighed in relief and released her neck.

Lavinia spat to the side and gasped out to the air. Snot drippled down over her mouth and chin. Her spit, mucus and tears all fell onto her unmoving hand and breasts. Her fingers were already swelling. The scissors trapped under the lord master’s shoe taunted her and her efforts of survival. She felt ashamed that she didn’t hold out a little longer.

She wanted to leave and curl up in the dark alone. She wanted her hand to be fine and clothes on her body, her mind cleaned of these last hours. She wanted everything to disappear. It’s a shame we can’t have everything we want.

“I will give you a choice little girl. You can leave and Annabelle can starve or take your place here…or,” He piped up, tilting his head, “you may stay here and obey me, serving as my mistress; to be my erotic slave, so that Annie can stay in comfort where she is with Brockman.”

He leant forward to her level and smirked, “What say you Miss Addington?”

_Hopeless, why am I so hopeless God?_

Lavinia lifted her head away from her sore little right hand. Shakily Breathing, in pain and tired she shook her head and harshly spit in his face.

“Go to hell Thomas.”

......

 

A long distressing sigh was dragged out by Thomas as he wiped the spittle off his cheek. His hand lifted and Lavinia raised hers in a cowering defence, she feared his strike; she wish she could stand stronger. The Allerdale waved his hand as if dismissing her and stood up from the bed, after taking the scissors into his hands. Lavinia crawled slowly on her back as he held the scissors tighter and stepped towards her. His eyes black and his face stoned in a frown.

Lavinia panicked again. _He’s going to kill me!_

"This grows tiresome," he said coldly, holding the belt up in his other hand and slapped it down on the floor. "Perhaps I have been mistaken about your desire to care for your sister, Miss Addington," he said, managing to sound both bored and disinterested. "Consider my offer rescinded.”

_Offer? To what!? Force me or my sister to practise in this sadistically immoral ritual!?_

Digging beneath the bed he threw a bundle of clothes at her, in her lap she realised these were her nightwear. Tears pearled into the corner of her eyes, how could such a man as he be such a monster?

He turned and strode straight to the door.

“I wish for you to pack your belongings and leave by the morning tomorrow. Your services will no longer be required at Allerdale Hall, you lowly call it sacking don’t you? Well, Miss Addington I declare you sacked, fired and dismissed." He called over his shoulder.

Her mouth fell agape at this unexpected pronouncement. Fired! Sacked!? He destroys my maidenhead and then casts me aside like I am nothing but a broken object! She felt disheartened, the pearling water slid down her face, her chin trembled from all the defeat she felt she had been subjected to.

One hand on the doorknob while fishing out the key, he paused and looked back. For a moment she imagined there was a form of regret written over his expression but quickly as it had been made, it vanished. "You have until 9 o’clock to collect your months wage from my study or feel free to write to my secretary Mr. McAvoy to settle whatever wages you are owed, but know I am not a generous employer to ungrateful employees."

Despite his messy locks, pink cheek and defined erection, he was suddenly now identical to every painting on the house of the Earl of Allerdale. He was bold, dominant and meant business to the throat of all that stood below him.

“Oh! And Miss Addington? I must inform you as well on the matter of your appearance…” He looked back to her, “You look like a whore and should you or your whorish image decide to contact any of the other servants and report my actions…let’s say the walls of a room at Broadmoor Asylum will be the rest of your life? Ta-ta now Miss Addington!”

With a mocking half-bow and a quick click of the door, he was gone.

Lavinia dragged herself up to feet with the aid of the beds headboard. Broadmoor! Write to his secretary!? She bent at the middle, hands on her knees, struggling to remember how to breathe. The Earl might as well have physically punched her in the gut. Her hand stung and felt sore at the time, she lifted it to her eyes and cried silently. Her lips tightly shut while tears flowed like waterfalls over her face.

She needed help. She thought then of her father's friend, Sir Fredrick Brockman, whose letter of recommendation had helped secure her the position at Allerdale Hall. He would not hesitate to aid her, she was positive. Unfortunately, his help needed funding, he would never throw her or Annabelle onto the streets but the debt would rise on her behalf and Brockman might become testy in pleasant moods. Besides, Thomas knew him, which possibly meant he would believe

Thomas over her if she decided to tattle.

Lavinia thought frantically of others she might appeal to for assistance. For the first time in her life, she cursed the fact that she had been so reserved growing up and consequently had no close friends she could call upon. A group of lawyers had handled her father's estate, but she certainly did not know any of them well enough to solicit aid.

Caught up in her self-righteous fury and indignation she had lashed out at Thomas, not really prepared for the consequences. He had seemed so cold and unfeeling. Did he really have so little regard for her?

Her hands fisted. Of course, he had little regard for her. She was a plaything to him, a toy.

Something to be used and discarded. He had raped her for God’s sake!

 _Oh, Lavinia, you foolish girl, what have you done?_ Straightening up, she began to pace about the room. She gathered her night gown and began slipping her arms in, she didn’t realise how cold she was until she felt the lovely warmth of soft cotton clothes. Her eyes scaled back to the door and noticed that Thomas left the door unlocked this time. Her brows furrowed and her anger rose.

_What was he trying to accomplish by doing any of this!? He’s sick, mentally ill. He should be in Broadmoor instead!! I am not a slave or prostitute! I am a governess!_

Her throat tightened in stress, what she would do!? She had just cursed herself and the fate of her sister.

_Cease acting like a child Lavinia, you only thought of yourself!_

Her life had been so sheltered until her father's death. She could see that now. And the reality of her current situation left Lavinia with little room to mourn her lost innocence.

_You see you’re thinking only about yourself! Annabelle is now going to grow up in the mud and starve while you figure out how to not kill yourself over the debt hanging around both of your necks ready to break your bloody necks!! Clearly you only have one choice!_

Lavinia halted and nearly collapsed at the thought.

_Submit to him. Be the lords’ whore._

What if she must become the Earl's mistress? He would keep her and Annabelle safe, fed and warm would he not? Isn’t there a reason why it is called bed warming? How hard could it be? Lay there on his bed, bit of pain and be still until he’d finished. She would keep her title as a respectable governess and perhaps pay off her fathers’ debt completely so she and her sister could move back home! She could teach at the school for children and young girls nearby! She could even become a governess to another more respectable family if she was extremely lucky!

Her heart soared with the ideas.

The Earl might be cold and vilely perverted that she had no doubt but she felt certain he would never physically harm her…. he only hurt her today surely because she attempted to kill him and escape. Her eyes watered burned suddenly at the memory of Thomas slapping her bare bottom, god the humiliation! And the pain of her hand made her rethink with lots of hesitation…. Well, he would never really harm her, would he?

The Earl must want her badly to have travelled all the way from London. Oh dear…but had she irrevocably damaged his desire to bed her, now that he saw what she was going to do to him.

Those damn scissors.

Her hand shook and clutched into a gentle fist which she grimaced at. Her foot stomped "I can't allow him to make me leave," she said aloud. But how to change his mind?

 _Beg, on your knees if you have to!_ _Would it be enough to convince him however?_

Lavinia shook her head determinedly. She would never know if she didn't try. Oh, but now she must humble herself and go to him, beg for him to reconsider. How she hated the thought of begging the bastard for anything! But If she valued the belief of Annabelle’s’ well-being, then she had to fight nail and claw for her little sister.

She managed to walk out that door with only one thing on her mind.

_Protect Annabelle_

And once out the door, she stopped. Below her feet was a winding stair case down.

_Where am I?_

Holding onto the wooden stairs she ventured down. The stinging between her legs was an awful discomfort. Her thighs unkindly brushing together and creating an undeserved friction. The stairs went on and on forever. But it gave Lavinia time to think.

_What are you thinking! Going to him, submitting to his cruelty, are you a whore!? No…how can I be? I am doing this in the name of love and family. But would Annabelle ever think to do this to you? No! But I must carry on. Be strong Lavinia, think hard and wise. You are ruined, but that doesn’t mean you have to be married and just think, if he can do sinful things to you, you can pay the debt quicker. Annabelle with be fine, don’t worry about her; as long as you learn to go before Thomas and block him out while he has his way._

_But….what about that chance…. A bastard isn’t acceptable and it would give him an easy chance to throw me aside! Or I could always jump from the bottom of the stairs… surely that would rid me of it. What do you think of Lavinia?! Harming the unborn for your selfish mistake to allow the lords behaviours onto you! Shame! Shame on you!!_

Lavinia internally screamed at herself, she was hesitant. She still was afraid of him. What he did to her would never leave her memory and would haunt her until her dying day! What could she do? Nothing! Nothing would take away the pain, nothing would take away the way the bruises he put on her, even as they fade they remain inside.

Reaching the bottom step, she sighed and tightened her hands into fists, hitting the wall beside her. A door stood across from her, and when she grasped its handle she looked above at all the stairs that circled up. He must’ve dragged her up there. Maybe to lessen the screams of her emotional and physical torture.

When opening the door and walking out, she was quickly cut short when she realised where she was and what exactly she was doing and what she was wearing. A bedsheet like a toga, scandalous and immoral for anyone persons’ eyes. She hurriedly ran to her room. Praying she would come across no single soul. And with luck that was the case.

Her face was hot red at the thought of someone accidentally seeing her in her dishevelled state. She managed to sneak to her room and pull out her clothes. Stripping and then tying her own corset was bothersome, although she did eventually squeezed into her conservative brown dress and brushed her hair into her bland bun. She hadn’t seen Sophie, assuming that the handy maid was elsewhere assuming that Lavinia had already woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a glass of milk and YOU GET A GLASS OF MILK!
> 
> https://media.giphy.com/media/BmuRVmklYlFN6/giphy.gif


	3. Where we love to roll the dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas decides to introduce little Lavinia to the sweet tastes of his pleasure, and let's just say she is very bitter towards them.

Her head ached from all the energy she had burned. And oddly she felt a cold wave of air fanned her face. Only her face. Lifting her hand to touch the coolness she pulled it back and saw shine. Tears. Salty wet tears were trailing and covering her face. Her eyes bubbled and her lips parted into a grimace. Falling onto her bed she wept into her sheets.

God it all hurt, to breathe, to think, to remember, to forget; how would she even face him? She needed to keep this job. Her sisters’ health was on the line and god knows what would happen if she couldn’t pay Lord Brockman’s bills in time. All the mountains of debt that would drown her. She would be locked away and Annabelle wouldn’t have anywhere to go!

It was times like this where she hated her fathers’ choices. Mr. Addington was a good man in the light. He never laid a hand on her or her sister unless it was within reasoning and Christian goodness. And even when his hand raised, he never did strike them across the face or the head, rather gave them a stern look and voice on the godly laws of right or wrong. The worst discipline he ever inflicted was when he tanned her bottom for swearing near a church and refusing to repent. Lavinia would be confused sometimes, a Christian man as devote as he would gamble away all that he owned and grew an unholy addiction to tobacco. He was a gentleman with just bad desires of playing poker and smoking cigars.

When Annabelle was born, Lavinia had to take up a mothering role along with their father. She also had to take up the role of womanly chores earlier than usual. Cooking and cleaning were not foreign to her but her working load increased. She also had to teach her sister how to talk, walk, read and write; and believe it or not, never once did she complain. She loved her life. It was sad to see Mrs. Addington be buried, yet life grew back and became cheerful once more. She always prayed and remained honest and grateful. Unfortunately that way of living started to dry up when her father lost the wagon…the horse…the dowry wage for her…and even his wedding ring. When Mr. Addington was coughing too hard for him to rise out of bed one day, she stayed loyally by his side. Calling for a doctor was expensive but available and willing to inform her that Mr. Addington’s condition was “Untreatable in this moment.” It wasn’t long into the night when holding her and her sister in his large burly arms that he kissed their heads and went to sleep to never wake up again.

And what did he leave them? Debt, not a single penny of inheritance. The only thing he left that was his was the house which Lavinia had no choice but to sell in order to be able to lift a little stress of debt and pay for a train ticket to London in order to meet with Mr. Brockman who was generous enough to support her…however, he sent her- a lamb into a lion’s den.

She would have to survive this trauma and move onto surviving further under the dominating weight of the Earl of Allerdale

_Coo-coo-ka-coo-coo_

Pulling her head away from her pillow covered in snot and tears, she looked to the wall of her room. The clock that had a little bird popping in and out of it had its hand whiskers moved dramatically. She rubbed her eyes to only widen them realising the time that she had read.

_12 o’clock, its midday?…I missed breakfast! Lily! Edgar! Oh lord, I missed their morning lesson!_

_What ever shall I tell them!!? Mrs. Blackwood and Mrs. Hayes will have my head!_ Rummaging through her nightstand she wiped her face clean with a handkerchief… _Last night, he gagged me with one of these._

Instantly a large wave of nausea hit her. Quickly falling to the floor she pulled out her unused chamber pot and vomited into the bowl. Throw after throw, her belly became empty as all the food from the previous day floated in front of her face. Shoving it back, it sloshed. She stood up and patted her chest, head and rubbed her stomach. A large amount was acidy bile, clear and gooey in the pot.

She sighed and gripped the lip tightly before wiping her lips.

_Thankyou lord for not letting him see me like that at least._

Hurriedly making her way down the hall to the stairs and up to the nursery, she knocked into something hard again. But this time much larger than a six year old boy. A quick hand pawed for hers to help her up and a giddy smile welcomed her back to the world of normality.

A thick Scottish accent dove through her ears, her eyes scanning all the way to see a handsome young man who she had recognised vaguely but didn’t know where. His brown hair and blue eyes startled her. She understood he was talking to her but his voice too deep into his native tongue she had to ask him to repeat flushed.

His blue eyes lit up and he smiled and flushed, “Pardon me miss, but might you be the governess of this household?”

Lavinia nodded slowly and swallowed, “Yes, Lavinia Addington, and you are?”

His eyes widened, “Oh deary, my apologies Miss A, I am Mister James McAvoy; Lord Sharpe’s sectary,” from behind his back, he handed her an envelope and two sheets of paper. “Lord Sharpe requested I give these to you actually…I am unsure if Lord Sharpe delivered the unfortunate news…”

Lavinia took the items into her arms and sighed, this was it then? He was so cruel. At least it was a kind man delivering them to her than a cold one. She nodded and smiled to him softly stating, “I am aware of my resignation.”

“Oh, he didn’t inform me you were resigning Miss A, in that case; we will sorely miss you despite I have only just…met…you.” He said a little puffed, his face was pink. He almost seemed to be in a hurry.

His hands patted down his torso as he pleaded, “Please forgive me Miss A, I did not mean to knock you over so abruptly, I just wasn’t looking where I was going you see, clumsy lout I am. Lavinia glanced up and watched as his soft expression became red with embarrassment. He was sweet and young. A little older than herself. His hair was neatly combed back, attempting a mature gentleman image. He stared back it would seem until he coughed nervously and held out his hand. “I cannot believe I gave that shiner, please go tell Mr. Evans to give you ice, you’re bruising quite quickly. Good day to you Miss A?”

The bruises were put there by the lord…not Mr. McAvoy.

Her eyes tore away. He’s handsome. But that’s exactly what she thought with Thomas…he however was…different. He did not look dominating and truly looked boyish in charm. She slowly put her hand into his and shook it. No backhand kisses. Equal handshaking. She liked him.

“Hopefully not, Mister McAvoy,” She hummed with a little grin creeping onto her lips.

They parted ways as soon as they had come across each other. He left down one way and she went upstairs. She opened the envelope and inside bills of her wages sat in her palm. The wages that were meant for Annie.

Something was amiss…she began counting….and it wasn’t all there. All the money she was owed was not there. She knew how much she had earnt and how much was meant to go to Annabelle and the debt of Brockman. There. Was. Not. Enough.

Her face scowled and she grunted. Folding it under her arm she casted her eyes at the unemployment form, Thomas’ signature was at the bottom and hers was meant to be written just above. She shook her head.

_No, I will not succumb to this! I will not let him throw me out!_

She pushed aside the ailments and woes to reach the door. Into the Nursery she went. Mrs. Hayes and the two Sharpe children sat in a line. Mrs. Hayes was brushing and braiding Lilly’s long luscious black hair while Lily drew circles onto her brothers back. A game Lavinia taught them, write a word on the persons back and they must guess what you wrote. Everything was quite except for the children. Mrs. Hayes was happily doing her work as nursemaid and the world looked at peace.

“Dog?”

“No.”

“Frog?

“No.” Lily repeated again and drew on Edgar’s back.

“I don’t want to play anymore, you’re cheating Lilly!” Edgar swirled around and poked his tongue at his older sister, to which she replied with an even longer tongue.

“I am not!”

“Are too!

“Are not!”

Their bickering brought a light laugh out Lavinia. Children are little demons but sometimes they are just naughty angels. Upon hearing her joy, the children ceased and grinned with a shout of

“Miss Addington!”

Mrs. Hayes released Lilly’s hair and the two jumped up and ran up to embrace the governess, hugging her sides tightly. Lavinia’s heart swelled, her fingers combed through their dark hairs.They rubbed their faces into her skirts and laughed.

 

Lillian cried, “Mrs. Addington! We missed you this morning!”

“We were so bored!” Edgar said stomping his foot. His eyes rolled before receive a little smack on the head by Mrs. Hayes.

“Lord Edgar, you need to ‘earn to be bored sooner or later,” She scolded. Her wrinkled eyes however held laughter as well. Rubbing his head he peered back up at her.

“Father said you were leaving us!”

“We cried and cried but he was mad and we wanted to see you, but we weren’t allowed to. Mrs. Blackwood was very mean about it!”

The two scrunched up their faces in anger and both crossed their arms. The sight was mildly amusing but her stomach dropped at the words her students had told her. Their father was a monster who lied to them. Lavinia however tried hiding her disgust with a smile and got to her knees. Cuddling both of them to her chest she kissed the sides of their heads. It was not hard to see that she deeply cared and loved them. Maybe it was the absence of her sister to care for her the fact she had reached a marriageable and child bearing age. She liked having the responsibility of mother hen. They and Annabelle were the reason she’d stay at Allerdale Hall.

“I am happy here, darlings, I’d never want to leave here.”

She too lied to the children like their father.

 

Instead of lessons, Lavinia informed Mrs. Hayes that she would just be spending time with the children, playing with them, entertaining them. The elder woman didn’t mind the governess’ choice, she enjoyed the young woman’s company in fact.

When Mrs. Hayes asked why she was being sacked, Lavinia lied; she shook her head and smiled shyly with only a, “I have no true knowledge Mrs. Hayes.” and Mrs. Hayes said, “I don’t care wha’ that lord says, I like you dear an’ I ‘lieve you should remain ‘ere forever; what is he thinkin’? ‘ending you away and givin’ me extra work wit’ no pay? Pah! Been here for nearly fifty years, and think it’s your turn.” She cackled.

Despite the joke she wanted to laugh along with, Lavinia was hiding her anxiety. Her fingers scratched her skirts, trying to focus on something calmer. Tonight she would go to Thomas and demand he keep her, she refused to be denied not that she liked the idea of being accepted. It was insane, she needed this job. No one would hire her if they discovered she had been dismissed from Lord Sharpe’s household.

She rocked Edgar in her lap while Lilly tried reading to her doll Nancy Lou. Each sentence she stuttered but read every word correctly, even when it was longer words like ‘unconditionally’ and ‘accoutrements’. Edgar had fallen asleep two hours ago, during his napping time. Lillian was considered too old for naps but even she rubbed the corner of her eyes and yawned every few minutes.

Mrs. Hayes continued to knit and talk with the girl and even once sneaking out to the kitchen to give Lavinia some ginger nut biscuits that they served at breakfast.

Life was peaceful for them, but inside Lavinia she worried greatly. She looked to the clock that was hanging from the nursery wall. It was nearly time for supper soon, she wasn’t welcome to join however. All day she hadn’t eaten anything. The only thing she had was cups of tea and those biscuits from the thieving Mrs. Hayes. Her stomach growled. The time was drawing near, she knew she needed to face him. The Lord.

Waking Edgar up gently she told him and Lillian to go with Mrs. Hayes to dinner. The children hugged her and left obediently. She swallowed dryly, her chest aching from her pounding heart. Lavinia lifted herself off the floor and collected her envelope and signing papers, she held the bills close and prayed to god for courage. She knew he would always be there to listen. She walked out the nursery, closing the door silently behind her.

She made her way up the corridor to reach his office. The ground around her felt heavy, sinking her into the floor boards and carpet. The walls surrounding began to close in towards her and she began to tremble. Every foot forward felt hotter and hotter. She had come to the gates of hell. She couldn’t breathe. Her finger lightly trailed down the handles before swallowing down all her fear and yank the doors wide.

In his office he sat at his desk, sitting on the wood while he tried looking over some brick work payments and business signings. His mind however would not sway from the thought of the governess that plagued his feral dreams. Soft, milky skin; scarlet flowing locks and light grey opals that fluttered up at him. Cute, soft sighs, high pitch whines and heart fluffing moans. A kitten to be pet. His eyes rolled and his head ached. Draining down his glass of scotch that sat beside him he scolded, tapping the glass with his ring.

What a little bitch to defy him. Despite wiping his face clean he swore he could still feel her spit gliding down. He should’ve slapped her for such insolence.

Setting the empty glass onto the parlour trolley, he curled his hands into fists. He wanted her and what was he doing? Sending her away! He covered his face with his hands. Christ. Why was he allowing himself to get so worked up over some silly trollop? A low class governess? She had nothing to compare to him, no standing or wealth or power; yet she took it upon herself to deny him!? Hell, he could travel to London and Paris and feast upon as many whores, widows, and wives that he wanted! But the little mouse from the country didn’t submit to him?

When and how did she ever find the nerve to actually attempt to strike him with sewing cutters?

He enjoyed a good toss and tumble, but good lord! She tried to kill him!

Maybe it was for the best, or maybe he was just wasting Freddie’s gift…

She would be on her way soon however. Gone for good. She was meant to collect her money from him but in the last minute he decide to just send his secretary for him. If he saw her again, he didn’t know whether he could control himself from trying to hurt her again. He wanted to belt her raw when she tried picking up the scissors, but crushing her hand beneath his shoe was enough pain.

It was better for her to leave now, before he would do something he might regret worse than before. Fredrick Brockman was a thoughtful man but he now felt…embarrassed by her. She was a little spitfire with action and he thought about whether he could even handle her properly enough so that he didn’t get in trouble.

If she left now and reported him, no one would believe him but if he was caught with her, he would be ruined. The scandals concerning his wife were already enough.

She simple just couldn’t fit with his plans for a training himself a perfect sex toy. It was foolishness on his part to have believed Brockman into thinking she was just some sweet innocent and easy manipulated girl.

Going back to his desk, he began shuffling up the paper work into his draws. His eyes looked over the well organised room and expensive items in there with him. Going back to the trolley, he wondered whether it was just easier to result into alcoholism and drink his world down through his decanter of scotch or bottle of wines below the house.

He shrugged fuck the glass. As he lifted the bottle of scotch to his lips, the doors to his office swung open. Seeing her there he choked on his drink and coughed raggedly, hand lightly hitting his chest to ease his breathing and shock.

Her boots travelled inside ad behind her she closed the door. Her skirts rustled as she stepped towards his desk and violently slammed her paper work down. His widening eyes and lifted eyebrows took in the sight of the furious redhead. She twirled herself back and rested her hands on her hips.

She obviously was trying to come off as angrily demanding but the way she tapped her foot to the floor with her lips slightly pouted and her eyes straining at him; she was just a little girl trying to act big. It was adorable to Thomas’ eye. Shaking his head he sighed and turned his back to her.

Unknowingly, he supressed a laugh.

Taking a swig of his decanter he regarded her sourly. "What is it Miss Addington, I’ve no time for childish tantrums. Shouldn’t you be packing?”

Lavinia paused, her façade began to falter. She hadn’t planned this through properly.

"My lord," she began and halted, biting her lip.

"Addington, I deplore you to return to your room," Thomas groaned tiredly, "I shan’t ever wish to speak with you again! You have been discharged from my household. Good night!"

“I have not!” She screeched. Turning his head he saw her, picking up the signings and holding the papers high above her head, “I have not signed the papers and haven’t taken your money that you still haven’t paid me in full and you will not sack me, so I will not leave!”

He watched, amazed as she ripped the contracts into small pieces. White parchment floated to the floor, scattered around her feet. What a mess. His eyes flicked from the floor to her face.

Her cheeks red and her teeth clenching.

His eyes squinted, another taste of his scotch before hissing, “Leave, take the wages and piss off.” His hand waved to the door, showing his grand disinterest of her existence and outrageous performance.

It wasn’t the first time she’d heard him curse, but it slightly pricked her brave heart when he cursed especially at her directly. Her body sighed. That was it then? Taking the envelope into her hands she slowly walked to the door, defeated and hopeless.

He continued to watch her from the corner of his eye. He knew it was the right decision. Except when he thought she was opening the door, he heard her light breath and the click of his newly built in door lock.

He twitched and looked back.

She stepped away from the door and dropped the envelope. Bills spilling across the floor along with the ruined contract. Her head was shaking while she faced him. Casting her eyes down to the ground, her head slightly bowed, she stepped forward to him.

“You said- before you wanted to…train me." Her voice grew husky. "I…I will attempt to learn to the best of my abilities the things you wish to teach me. Please, my lord, do not make me leave. T…Teach me. "

Her knees felt weak, her body crashed to the floor before his feet. Her hands clenched together.

Her head bowing as if in prayer. He heard the tears in her voice as she begged.

“Pl-please….master?”

Head jerk up to look up at him.

Light grey eyes stared at him beseechingly. They melded into his soul and very ghostly fluttered. Tears brimming at her eye line. He eyed her strategically for a split second, letting his gaze wander down her kneeling form, remembering that very morning she was like this but nude. The corner of his lips twitched. Placing the bottle aside, he continued analysing the situation. She was too defiant, but with her kneeling like this, the blackmail must’ve worked; maybe it would be easier to manipulate her than he had actually believed. After the thorough fucking of her peachy sweet cunt, he thought to himself, Was it really enough?

Part of him wanted to send her away for her stupid audacity and unexpected expectation, but his own weakness in wanting her bend arse over his lap was a pleasing thought too.

"Well, Miss Addington, I must say you do make quite the pretty beggar." He gave her a thin smile. "I possibly could be enticed to reconsider..."

It ticked in her head before she understood what he was implying. Her face twitched in shock but quickly went back to the pleading gaze that he was enjoying.

Her brow furrowed. "H-how may I entice you more...my lord?"

He licked his bottom lip and walked around her. He lightly shuffled the paper with the toe of his shoe. He shoved his hands onto his pockets and nodded with a smile, “….Perhaps….we should have our first lesson, governess?”

“L-lesson?” She gulped.

He affirmed, “Yes governess, a lesson. And if you're a good little girl and please me to my expectations…I might consider your plea," His jaw moved from side to side, “Might.”

She was too afraid to move, she listened as he moved around the room, shuffling through his draws. This was her only chance.

_Annabelle, Annie, think of her, Annabelle._

"Very well, sir." She whispered.

Let the teaching begin: A lesson in service.

A dark chuckle purred from him "’Sir’? How respectful you've become, little girl. What brought on this sudden change? Was it hungry little Annie, or a genuine desire to serve?”

He wanted to test her. This was obviously a ploy and he knew it from the moment she got to her knees. If she didn’t have a sister to feed, she would’ve run for the hills. In his eyes she was just as money hungry as his wife, desperately helpless. He knew what kind of girl Lavinia was. Smugly reading her as clear as a psalm; nothing more than a trapped little dumb mouse in a very escapable trap. His fingers collected the tool to test her limits. She had been humiliated yes, however, how much more would he push to see her give up and piss off?

Lavinia’s mouth went dry. She did not answer him, how could she?

He smirked, Big with her words until the master takes control.

He slammed the draw shut and came up behind her kneeling. Crouching he whispered to her, his lips pressing against the skin below her earlobe, "If you mean to stay here, understand that it will be on my terms. I am your master, little girl. I will try to not mistreat you…entirely, but you will obey me, in whatever I wish. Is that clear?"

Lavinia felt the air leave her body, her hands in her lap fidgeted while she swallowed hard and shyly turned her head to finally look at him. His eyes dark and deep, falling down a hole was what they were, down into her hell he called his heaven.

She swallowed hard. Tears squeezed out of her orbs, "Shall I remain as governess to the children?"

Thomas smirked. She cared for his children, of course she’d want to still be governess. He thought about how easy it would be to hide their interactions and practises. His head tilted to the side, chin resting onto her shoulder. His hand came up to cup her throat. Control, he needed this. He would show her all his tricks.

"Yes, it suits me to stay here at Allerdale Hall for now, and this gives you a reason to be here as well," He answered.

"What if..." Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she seemed to struggle with the words, but that could’ve been the fact she feared his hand on her neck, squeezing her slightly.

"Yes?" Thomas pressed impatiently. His eyes sharp and penetrating.

"What if I c-conceived a child?" Lavinia whispered shakily, tears final let go. Down her cheek to her neck, Thomas felt the salty warmth. Lavinia remembered her deep self-trying to convince herself to force an early labour that would result in the early developed death. She only wished she would never see that day with him to ever consider it. Her chin wobbled fearfully.

Releasing her neck, he wrapped the arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. His other hand lifted a different item. A long strip of leather.

A dog collar?

He waved it in front of her eyes while he assured, “You needn’t worry your pretty little head on that, girl. Edith and I laid in the same bed for fifteen years, once she took to lovers young Lillian came to question and not soon after did Edgar also follow.”

It took the governess a few extra seconds to process what he was telling her. Lavinia had never been in this situation and did quite understand his answer to her worries.

_Lillian was seven years old..and if he and his wife had been married for fifteen…he’s infertile and Lillian is-_

Lavinia was shocked. Her eyes blinked back tears as her head swung around to look at him. He didn’t seem too upset about it, but her surprise was written all over her naïve face. He’s supporting children that do not belong to him.

_That can’t be so, they look so alike!_

Mrs. Sharpe had been with other men, and it was a hard fact for Lavinia to wrap her head around. In this home only good was ever spoken about the past countess. Her head was working too fast, trying to find an understanding and take all the information in one hit.

_Was he cruel for her adultery, or did she commit adultery because he was cruel?_

“Lilly and Edgar they-”

“Are not my children,” He confirmed with a grin, “I keep them because even a stone hearted devil like me will stand their existence, and I need an heir.” He laughed, “Besides, Edith’s bed mates would never care so efficiently for them like I do.”

 _Do you though? Do you even care for them, love and want them?_ She wanted to say it aloud to him so badly, but with her feet treading thin ice already, she reframed from doing so. She felt slight pity for him, how horrid. But why empathise with a black hearted snake.

In the end however, it was better that he couldn’t give her a bastard. God forbid she’d ever birth a child from a demon like him. Maybe it was better that he wasn’t their father, they wouldn’t be a copy of him. They just look like him physically which is a blessing, to be easily passed off as his children. It all came down to that no one would ever find out about this arrangement.

Lavinia took a long, ragged breath and nodded. "Then I agree to your terms, my lord. I shall do as you please."

"Excellent," he purred and started tying the collar around her neck. It was terrifying, what if he pulled too tight and choked her? Her youthful heart thumped against her chest painfully with the fear he brought with his touch.

Thomas rose, the collar out of his hands and officially around her neck.

He towered above her, looking down. Showing his dominance was important, if she didn’t feel it’s presence she would cause trouble, and he didn’t have time to clean up any mess. His job was to use her and train her into his perfected object. Why? Because he got self-gratification out of his work, pride and power.

The leather was cold around her throat, she felt slightly choked by its hold. She refused to touch it afraid of Lord Sharpes reaction. Her goal now was to obey him.

"I find your newfound change in demeanour encouraging. This is the position you will always greet me in when we have our lessons pet. Kneeling with your hands on your knees and your chest puffed up. Rise now.”

Lavinia was taken slightly back. The dog collar. The kneeling. The lessons. It was now coming to her mind that he was treating her like an animal. He should’ve bought a beagle if he wants to treat her as such; they willingly train for a biscuit. Except Lavinia started thinking again. Annie was her biscuit.

She slowly rose much to Thomas’ impatientness. Her hands holding back not to touch the object around her throat.

“Now remove your garments and loosen your hair."

He watched as her mouth opened as if to protest but forestalled her with a lifted finger. "Obey or leave." And pointed directly to the door. His point was very clear.

Shutting her mouth, with trembling hands she untied her braided bun and pulled out the pin holding it securely slowly.

_Stab him, stab him, stab him and run!- No! Annabelle, Annabelle, think of Annabelle’s wellbeing._

She dropped the pin to the floor while her auburn locks unravelled down in wavy streams across her back.

She paused to glance at him before pulling at the buttons of her dress and undressing herself out of her petticoats and skirts. Her corset tightly holding her waist in its hour glass shape. Thomas however didn’t care for her last garment because he knew it was her last garment. Across her bottom and around her hips was…nothing.

Thomas chuckled, slightly amazed by the choice of underwear, “You were not wearing drawers?

Naughty girl.”

Her face was red in under ten seconds. Her lips pursed, she stripped off her corset and finally she stood nude before him. Her hands clouding around to cover her conscious self.

He revelled in her discomfort, he smiled, “Hands by your sides girl, I’ve seen them all before as you’ve seen mine.”

His hand reached out to touch her breast, but it was like his hand was on flames by the way she stepped back. Her breathing picked up. She was scared he would hurt her. Tears stuck in her throat as she dodged his hands. She was terrified, memories from the night came flooding back to her. They both froze, both knowing what was wrong.

Thomas closed his eyes and shook his head, turning his back to her as he sighed, “Leav-“

_Annabelle…_

In her mind she saw an image of her sister fading away. She saw the graveyard where she buried both her parents but this time there was a third Addington tombstone.

“No please!” She cried. Running forward she grasped his wrist and forced his whole hand onto her chest. “Please”, she almost sobbed, “touch me, sir.”

His eyes flashed up in surprise, “Very well, you little harlot.”

 _Harlot_. The word felt like a burning brand to her forehead. His hand palmed over her globes while Lavinia bit her lip. She felt very intimate in this position and didn’t know how to react. She was allowing her body to be molested with her own consent.

_Suffer now and reap the reward later_

His cold eyes studied her nakedness again, examining her soft skin and gifted youthful curvature, the body of a woman who had never had a child. Light cream, like a baby. She had never contributed to harsh physical labour. Her breasts were lusciously full and up-tilted. She was a young woman and there would be no denying it.

His thumb rubbed across each nipple. Rising to his touch and yearning for a mouth.

His heated gaze moved downward to focus on the delightful patch of curls between her thighs. He would one day groom her down to his liking, but not today. She needed to learn first the basics before knowing those facts.

He slowly nodded, “Very well, turn around. Let me see that plumb arse of yours again, I wonder if it is bruised.”

Lavinia looked away and gulped, turning her body around, back to him. Two cheeks covered in red and light purple patches.

“You’re healing quickly.” The earl noticed.

Licking his lips, his hands slowly and mildly gentle, smoothed across her cheeks. Lavinia tensed, afraid of his spankings.

"Now bend over my desk, hands holding you up, little girl,” He pondered a thought on how she looked right now. Was she rolling her eyes? Or were they filled with tears? He did take in the view of her small hands tightening back into fists when she refused to budge.

"I shan't tell you again," he told her bitterly and contemplated just shoving her forward onto his desk. “What would Annie say?”

“D…don’t say her name…please, sir.” She hated having to ask him, she sternly grounded her teeth and took a deep breath. Her shoulders falling down as she waddled over to the desk. Bending her body from the waist down, her hands flat on the wood, awaiting for any sign of his approval.

Her nudity was delightful. Arse on display, hair waving down her back and knowing that she was wearing nothing but a dog collar, really got Thomas into his happier self.

"Spread your legs little girl, oh yes…there we go. Perfect. Oh my dear, I find this view of you quite....stunning."

Stunning, indeed. With her legs spread apart, Thomas could see literally everything. From toot to loot Thomas’s eyes glided and marvelled at it all. He had seen her exposed but from an angle like this, he wanted to pull out his cock and rut into her. He wanted to rape her against the place where he worked daily, he wanted to smell her essence soaked into the wood, knowing his victory over a silly little girl. His cock, already stirred by her nudity, pulsed at this thought. He imagined ejaculating over that round, smooth arse.

Her labia lips fluttered when her body clenched and unclenched in worry.

His hand cupped his groin and messaged his semi erection as he stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a damn glass of milk after writing this.


	4. The children don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALWAYS DRINK YOUR MILK KIDS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be Chapter 8 of the twelve days of christmas in Allerdale hall.

His warm hand trailed down her back and slid over the curve of her bottom. Lavinia curled her toes, trying to prepare for anything. Craning her neck back, she attempted to see his intentions. What would his next move be? Her eyes caught a glimpse of his hand fondling himself. She gasped and tried moving away from him but he was trapping her into the desk, impossible to squeeze out.

"Be still," he hissed and bent over her body to whisper in her ear. Now suffocating her space and surroundings. His shadow completely covering her. She gasped softly when she felt him grope her cheeks, spreading them apart and probing her pussy with a single finger.

_No, no, please, I’m scared again. I can’t do this!_

She whimpered loudly and buried her face into her folded arms, unintentionally pushing her arse upwards with the angle. Everything was falling down. Her security, her will to obey, her will to defy too. She didn’t know whether she could do it anymore even for Annabelle’s sake. He truly terrified Lavinia and she didn’t know how to cope with his sickening desires.

Her shoulders shook as she cried silently, her head shaking side to side. Lavinia pretended she was somewhere else, somewhere safe and away from him, but his voice broke through her fantasy of distance.

"You were very naughty tonight and last night, Lavinia." His single finger slowly entered into her petals, “You insulted me and tried to cut me. You even dared to deny my order to leave my premises."

Lavinia’s voice cracked with an apology, "I shouldn't have spoken in anger! I'm sorr-" his finger sunk into her, penetrating her. He began to move his finger back and forth.

"Shut up, I didn’t give you permission to apologise, slut," he growled and pushed another large finger inside her.

"If a man had tried anything like that to me, I would’ve killed him on the spot." The Earl spoke seriously while his fingers speed up their pumping motion, curling to hit that spot he knew no women on the planet could resist. Her passage squeaked and squelched.

"I will not tolerate that sort of behaviour in my presence again, you obey or," he whispered and started drilling her wildly with his two digits, before adding a third, “You get the fuck out of my house.”

Lavinia tried lifting her body up, but his prevented her. Her back pressed against his strong chest. Tears bubbled out as she hiccupped and whined. Her lips puffy red along with her eyes. Her hands curled and her foot stomped.

“Please stop my lord," Lavinia begged, "if only we could talk this over a moment." Surely, he would understand why she had been so upset! He should’ve known what pain she was in, how the circumstance were so daunting, he had raped her after all. The scariest part though was that she was going to come any second.

She squirmed and wiggled and begged him to stop. But finally his pounding three fingers made her reach heaven and back. Lines of wet liquid trailed down her side and she looked down between her legs to watch it.

_Oh god, I…I’ve soiled myself!_

The shame of not knowing that she squirted took over her body. Her feminie parts tingled with pleasure but her head and conscious hurt feeling like she had just made an awful childish mess. She was a woman, not an infant. Sucking in her startled breaths she sighed and glued her eyes shut.

 _It didn’t happen, no, no, not at all_.

He removed his trio of fingers to unbutton his trousers and let them fall to his thighs. His cock now final hard, pressed into the crease of her body, rubbing himself around her before pressing into her honey pot.

"I hadn't anticipated that..." Thomas shoved his cock all the way inside her roughly, and she cried out from the abrupt invasion. "...I’d be taking you again, Miss Addington."

He pulled out fully and rammed himself back in. Her squeal was silenced by the palm of his hand surrounding her mouth. “Oh dear but I did have plans before, you know? I was going to take care of you and Annie together in this house and let us all be a big happy fucking family, but no, you had to ruin it dear; didn’t you?” _Lies. All lies._

He slapped her bruised arse hard, and Lavinia screamed into his hand at the agonising sting. He grunted, thrusting harder and deeper. His pelvis smashed against her sore bottom.

"Are you ready to stop fighting me?" he asked, her head nodded, unable to say yes from his hand. _Please someone save me!! Make this stop! Help!_

Thomas breathed heavily onto her shoulder as her walls tightened inside and around him, “Do you enjoy being punished? Is that it? You like a rough fucking from your master?" he latched his mouth on the crook of her neck, below the collar she wore. His claim, his bite. It hurt so much.

His teeth were trying to pierce into her skin almost!

Managing to get his hand off her mouth she cried hoarsely, “N-no, master!"

But received a spank on her cheek. His hands moved and his teeth released, grunting away. His nails dug into the sides of her hips as he fucked her harder.

"Wrong answer slut. You will like it, whore. Because whatever I like, is something you will like!" he snarled, “The lesson is to know you must obey, you don’t get a choice.”

Finally he let loose a loud groan throughout his study. He shoved hard once more against her before releasing out his fluids inside of her. Pulling his cock out, Lavinia gasped. She felt stretched and empty but out she felt the trickle of liquid, this time it was his cum, falling out in globs onto the floor. Thomas would’ve yanked her by the hair and forced her to lick it up, but having a patient attitude to training, he let her trembling body collapse across his desk. Slowly but surely, her lower half fell, dragging the rest of her down. Catching her in time, he held her up, hooking his arm under her legs and laying her head on his shoulder.

She hadn’t exhausted herself into unconsciousness. Her eyes were wide open and her breathing was slowing down. She was rigid and afraid to move, except for her little nose twitching from sniffling. Big blue tears welled in her eyes. If Thomas had wanted to humiliate her, he had certainly succeeded.

She began to cry bitterly; the stress of the evening had taken its toll. And guess what, the bastard smiled. He cradled her against his chest and stroked her hair as she sobbed, carrying her and him to his desk chair to lay.

"Oh, Little girl," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

He was two different people. It was like their first time in this office. He was calmly cool and charming, just as he was now despite being an utter brute a minute ago. She sniffled loudly, her snot staining his shirt while his fingers ran through her sweaty, tangled hair. She shuddered and made a noise in between a gulp and gasp. His kindness was almost more unbearable than his anger.

_Manipulative monster._

He leaned her head back on his shoulder and untied the collar from her neck. It helped her breath better. Wiping her tears away from her eyes, she slowly closed them, almost tempted to fall asleep. She closed her eyes tightly as he gently kissed her lips. What was this? Flicking his tongue across her mouth, she opened for him to deepen and take control.

_Why is he being soft? This isn’t safe. He’s a cruel man, is he being kind so I view him crueller later? Please don’t do this sir._

Unfortunately he couldn’t read her mind right in that moment.

Softly parting his lips off her, he pressed his lips to the apple of her cheek. Her eyes fanned to his. Her brows crossed, her hands lifted and shoved against him. She grunted and snarled, “Let- let me go!” squirming and tussling in his cradling arms _More like caging!_

-Oh sorry, she was squirming and tussling in his caging arms. She knew her duty to him now, she knew she had a responsibility. Fuck the lord and pay for Annie along with the gambling debt, but she would not suffer this false kindness! She would not fall coy to his act! He had just physically assaulted her and now he was cuddling up to her!? No! This was his manipulation definitely!

However as she fought to get out of his arms, she felt them tighten into unyielding iron bars.

_A cage._

“Now, you belong to me and you will stay here at Allerdale. You will obey my every breath and word. Do you understand Lavinia?" he whispered. The room around them felt so cold, but he felt so warm. She wanted to lean back and seek the warmth of his skin, but she didn’t want to be with him.

But she had won. She would get to stay.

_Of course he’d want me to stay; he had given me no choice in the end. Where do I even win?_

He drew back and gripped her chin with his other hand. "I want you to answer me when I ask you a question, girl,” he murmured sternly. His brows lifted awaiting her reply.

Lavinia licked her lips, chapped. Her blinking eyes were that of a doe, caught by the hunter. She didn’t want to talk now, her body hurt, her head hurt and she felt disgusting.

“I…understand…sir.”

She shut her eyes and took another exhausting breath. Even with her face facing him, she didn’t have to look at him. She pushed softly against his arm, but he still refused her release. She felt small in his arms; like…a child…like…a little girl, a name he used constantly to belittle her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

 _I want my father_ , she thought pitifully. She wanted to see her daddy again and cry in his arms, not in the vile devils’. The child voice screamed out, _Da please! Please! I want Daddy! It hurts! I’m scared! Da!_ But her father was dead and could never hear her thoughts. She could no longer run back home to him and be surrounded in his protective love. The only thing waiting for her was two graves; one each for her parents.

She sniffled and pushed again, but he wouldn’t budge. Even sinking her nails into his wrist didn’t have any affect in her escape. Her eyes opened to see his deeply strain on her. His expression was blank, no emotion to cover his face with thin lips and focused gaze.

“Let me…go.” She whimpered and slapped his arms. A dry sob broke out from her. Her pink lips pouting and trembling. She tried once again to squirm but he held fast. The arrogant man wasn't going to release her any time soon.

Thomas shook his head at her, feeling her naked skin on his clothes body, his cock still out of his pants. She was so young. Filled with sad, impossible dreams and unrealistic hopes he’d make sure were locked away out of her reach forever. She was acting like a baby, crying and hitting him when she doesn’t get what she wants. She was like a bigger version of Lillian when she was three.

Grabbing both her wrists and holding them down in one hand, he used is other hand to grab her jaw and make sure she was looking at him. He narrowed his eyes, not satisfied, "Tell me who you belong to, little one."

She tried shaking her head, crying. Thomas growled, “Girl, you better tell me unless you want another spanking.” Silence.

Lavinia froze, her mouth tightened, afraid to let out any noise. She swallowed and hoped Thomas would wait for her patiently. She bit her lip as tears dripped from her eyes, "I belong to you, my lord." she responded shakily, giving in to him.

He hummed and let go of her jaw to gently tap her bottom, her cradled her round rump in the palm of his hand before roughly squeezing her, “Who do you obey? Who owns you?”

“Y-you master. You own me sir.”

“And?”

“I obey you sir.”

“Only me?”

“Only you sir,” she agreed.

His expression softened, slightly. But it was a trick look that Lavinia wasn’t willing to risk believing as she shivered while his fingers grazed her pink arse.

"I was a bit...rough just now, wasn’t I?" he said huskily.

She couldn’t talk, it hurt to speak; to tiring to make any noise with her vocal cords. She nodded, something telling her in the back of her mind that this would be the closest to coming to an apology from him.

He smiled down to her, “you’ll get used to my rough handling pet, soon.”

 _What?_ She balked. _This couldn’t be right…he couldn’t be like this all the time. NO! He can’t! Not again! It hurts!_ How could he do this to her. _I’ve never done anything wrong! I teach his children, what have I done to deserve this!? Nothing!- except attempt to murder him; BUT IN MY_

_DEFENCE!_

Grasping her waist, he lifted her up to her feet and they stood together, grasping her elbow tightly, he led her to his trolley of alcohols, cleaning them away, he stripped the trolley of its long white lace cover and proceeded to wrap her naked body in it. Tucking himself back into his trousers, he forgot to tie up his buttons, his skin slightly peeking out but at this time of the evening, no one would care to look at an earl’s crotch. Stealing his own decanter with one hand and holding Lavinia with the other, he steered her out of his office, storming down the hall to the stair cases.

Everything pitch black throughout the house besides the small candles lighting their way through.

Suddenly Lavinia came to her senses of fear when she realised they had past her room a long time ago. She tried yanking her arm away but holding the table cloth dress with her other. Ashamed and scared that any servant or child might be wandering the halls and catch a glimpse of the innocent but whorishly attired governess.

With her whines he replied hushing, “Tonight you lay in my bed.” And shoved her through a door and into complete darkness.

Skidding onto the carpet on her back, she cried with a nasty hiss. Her skin had not torn but she felt the scraps and slight burn of his flooring. Her elbows getting the heat out of it.

The room was dark and dim, not a piece of furniture could she see in this place no matter how hard she squinted. Footsteps trailed the hall, footsteps that were not Thomas’, since he stood right above her like a preying predator catching his quivering prey.

She shut her eyes and held her breath, this is what she feared. A stranger seeing her and the

Master like this together. How could she ever lie out of this situation? Would he even let her lie?

But the steps kept getting closer and closer until finally they stopped right at the doorframe where the duo were.

The bright light and shadow of a candle entered into the room, “My Lord, I did not realise we’d be having a guest this evening.”

Benedict was smiling down at her. Benedict was smiling at him. Thomas stepped aside and allowed his butler to enter his chambers. Each few steps a candle was alight, the room slowly coming together from each yellow hue.

Lavinia laid beside a large master fireplace, Mister Cumberbatch slowly beckoned the flames up and awake to arouse the room and allow warmth to circulate. Opposite was obvious furniture of a rich Earl. A four poster bed with scarlet curtains, a chested draws and a vanity with a closet beside it. Each were decorated with bronze handles in the shape of a lion’s body.

She held the lacy cloth tighter to her skin. Her shoulders and wrists far too exposed especially to Mister Cumberbatch.

Obviously he was shocked, was he not? How inappropriate for her place to be in Mister Sharpe’s bedroom. However when timed ticked and he still did not comment, Lavinia remembered a special fact…Benedict was the head servant and personal butler to Thomas, he would know of all his dark masters plans. Why would he help her? What did she have to offer him? She didn’t have any money, no standing or title and certainly didn’t have a roof to keep over their heads.

Betrayal.

He was the kindest gentleman she’d met in the estate before meeting Thomas. He was always so polite and gentle. He still was the good man for the moment, but his ways of serving a snake were just vile and cancelled everything she knew about the butler Benedict.

Her long red hair popped and framed her freckled face out from the white table cloth which Thomas proceeded to tug away. She shrieked, Benedict was still in the room!

Inch by inch the shift was torn from her. Her hands went up to clasp her sweet apples and crossed her thigh over her leg to cover the soft bushes of Eden. If there was ever a perfect painting of the goddess Aphrodite or the woman Eve or even Adam’s first bride Lilith, it was the portraying image of Lavinia herself.

A pure virgin of innocent love but secretly an awaiting sinful nymph.

Yes, what a masterpiece.

Benedict turned away, and listened to his master as Thomas whispered into his ear.

It wasn’t too long after his exit that he entered again, Lavinia jumped from the floor and ran to the bedsides curtains to wrap herself in. The long thick velvet did nicely to cover her, but Thomas was more aroused seeing her scared face peak out behind the bed post, her pale fingers ghosting across the red fabric that contrasted with her long auburn mane.

A trolley wheeled into the room, Ben gently pushing it along and unveiling the lace coverings to show some warm soup and tea along with a glass of white substance.

Thomas thanked his servant who went forward to fluff up the pillows and add more wood to the fire place, wood that rested gently on the bottom shelf of the trolley.

In front of her eyes Thomas held out to her a glass cup, “Drink.”

Her eyes diverted from the servant back to the master were still held it to her, but moving only her hand out from the curtains to conceal her dignity. Holding the cup, she held it to the light.

Something vague was bringing out a moment of déjà vu for the governess.

“What is it?” she asked, too scared to smell the liquid that slushed around.

Thomas smiled and wondered back to the trolley, pouring his own tea and sipping it he gestured her to drink it. “Milk, it’s good for you,” he commented.

Her heart stopped, memories flooding back into her mind…

_"M-my Lord, please forgive me I had trouble sleeping an-and thought to get a glass of warm milk.”_

_LEAVE_

_"I too have found myself awake tonight in search of Chef Evan’s caramel biscuits. Will you not sit for a moment with me?"_

_LIES_

_He sighed “I’m afraid only cold milk is available Miss Addington.” As he poured the ivory liquid into a rose painted china tea cup along with a little secret treat too._

_STOP!_

_Taking another small sip she hummed happily “Your milk must be sweeter up north.” SPIT IT OUT!_

_“Timber.”_

_PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU!_

Scornful gaze burned in the back of his head. Her teeth and fist clenched, the glass tightened under her hand “No.” before launching the beverage at him. The glass smashed against the wooden wall, beside his head, milk dribbled down to the floor like blood seeping out from the grounds of his estate. The butler jumped in surprise and stood from his place to view the scene.

“Damn you to hell sir! I will never drink that!”

The glass covered the floor, pretty little diamonds gleaming besides his shoes. Stepping across it and hearing a god awful crunch, Lavinia began praying.

_Oh god, oh god, please turn back time._

Lifting his hand, she turned her head away, bracing for his blow. Instead knuckles rested easy on her cheek, gently and softly caressing her face. A single tear of fear ran down and across his digits.

_Damn it, you fool! Stop this crying now!_

“It’s too bad, I know I shouldn’t cry over spilt milk, but…oh dear,” he cooed, sounding pitiful but sarcasm lacing his deep voice. He smirked and turned his head to the side, “Go make another glass will you Benedict?”

“Yes sir,” the butler bowed and left hurriedly out the room leaving the two lovers to hell.

“N-no!” She protested and swiped the man’s hand away from her “I will not drink it!” she tried walking away, believing with some small hope he’d let her go out the door and back to her own room. She tried to carefully walk around the glass but the only way across would be to climb over his bed to the other side. His arms circled her waist and dragged her back, forcing her to sit on his lap while he sat on his bed.

Debating whether to bite him or not, she struggled while he informed her strictly “I am giving it to you so you can sleep easier, rest peacefully.”

Lavinia had come to the breaking point. She swirled around in his lap and held her breath as she slapped him across the face and screamed, “Horseshit! You want to have it off with me in my sleep!”

Silence.

Silence wasn’t good, she was learning it now that silent meant bad things were to come and they most definitely would. His face was to the side and his eyes were closed, but his arms further tightened, tugging her closer to his body. Her crotch suddenly came into contact with his groin, his pressing erection digging into her clit. She shuddered and thought about her words and actions.

He was most definitely not pleased by them, let’s say that.

“Goodness,” He chuckled, “Such a foul mouth; but,” he slowly turned his head back to look her dead into her soul, “What should I expect from an uneducated brat from the south?” She breathed out of her nose. 

“How dare you! I was educated very finely by-“

Thomas in turn slapped her across the face and threw her across the bed. Her stomach coming into contact with the softest sheets she’d ever felt in her entire life, “Shut it, I couldn’t care to hear about your life or your insistently irritable squawking girl.”

With the red sting fanning on her cheek, she gulped. Hearing him walk away, she lifted her head and noticed Benedict’s return with another glass.

Thomas stalked slowly to his bedside and sat the cup down, crawling towards her and sitting in the centre, he held her to his chest, his arm binding her arms down. With his other arm he reached out and took the glass, trying to bring it to her lips.

“Drink your milk.” He ordered.

“No! I am not a child!”

He growled “Drink it!”

“No!” she cried and twisted, “Let me go!”

“Not until you drink your milk like a good little girl!”

“No! Please.” She begged when the milk started to pour past her lips and down her throat; choking on the milk unwillingly.

“Lavinia!” he scolded. His thunderous voice terrifying her, resembling the same tone her father would make whenever he was mad and disappointed with her. The governess cried and shook her head, confessing “I’m scared!”

_You idiot! Show no fear!_

Taking the milk away from her lips, she continued to bawl until Thomas slowly started to rock her from side to side, kissing her cheek. He needed to be straight with her, she was too overwhelmed at the very moment to listen to him.

He pinched her chin forced her to look at him as he spoke, “Drink. Your. Milk.” Slowly holding the cup up to her again.

_Obey. If he takes you, you won’t feel it._

This time she leant forward, licking and drinking from the cup with tiny little noises of gulping and resisting of tears. Sniffling and guzzling down all the cows’ gift.

As she finished, Thomas watched as her puff eyes fluttered down but not completely shut, slowly but efficiently working down into her drugged state. Benedict must’ve used a little more than advised, either that or she had tired herself enough to just let the effects take over.

“Good girl,” he praised, setting the cup aside the bedside table, “Now I am going to tuck you into my bed and you’re going to sleep.”

Lifting her light body, he peeled away the covers and sheets to lay her on the mattress and lift them up to her neck. A sweet whine emitted from her as she nuzzled closer into the pillows and shuffled down the blankets, everything below her chin hidden and away.

“Are you going to-“She drowsily hiccupped, “Rape me?”

Her eyes shut closed completely before he could answer. _Possibly for the better_ , he presumed; he didn’t have any desire to handle her childish antics. Running her finger over her hair she sighed in sleep.

His head turned and noticed the movements of his butler, his closest friend as he cleaned up the shards of glass with a small metal dustpan. While he wheeled the trolley out of the room, Thomas spoke up “Ben, in the morning you shall bring me my crop, the tube, pancakes and a bucket of fresh milk. Am I clear?”

The butler smiled and nodded “Yes sir. No medicine with the milk?” Benedict, his good loyal friend knew of the lifestyle, dominating women was a pleasure of his own too. He would support Thomas through and through, even if it mean the torture of some governess brat.

“No medicine.” He confirmed” Oh and Ben,” he paused “Please ask Sophie if she can find Miss Addington…a suitable wardrobe.” He looked back to the pink cheeked damsel, sleeping beauty in his bed awaiting her princely kiss of true love, love he could never give her.

“From the trunk… Tom?”

His eyes widened and he chuckled nodding “Of course. Thank you again, goodnight.”

When the door closed behind Ben, Thomas sneered at the girl in anger. Stripping himself down and dressing himself in his banyan, he wondered to himself.

_How long?_

_...Would she break?_

_...would she cry?_

_...would she fight?_

_...would she run?_

_...would she hide?_

_...would she try?_

Sliding in beside her and lighting a cigar from inside his bedside table, he smoked away the troubles of a pet he still needed to train.

 _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _that's how long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of Milk because next chapter is gonna be BAD. warning of humiliation and torture undertones.
> 
> Dear readers of ALIS I want to just remind you all how amazing you all are for the love and support and help you have given me while I write my work! I wanna say thankyou to all 102 kudos that have been put down at the moment and I just hope to have you all continue reading and knowing that the world is dangerous so please stay safe with all the love I want to give you.  
> I don’t condone the acts of Thomas and even the acts of Lavinia. Again stay safe in healthy relationships everybody!  
> Have a glass of milk! If your lactose intolerant or a Vegan, we have some almond milk and some soy milk just for you guys.


	5. Welcome to our paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE'S MAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always drink your milk!

Lavinia dreamt of green. The land around her basked in green grass, lush and littered with white daisies. Upon the wind waved ginger hair as orange as the sun, a smile and laugh from baby blue eyes.

On the white tiles of his bathroom Lavinia slept happily. He knew she was happy, a small smile on her lips as she whispered with a soft laugh, “Annie…come here.” Thomas shifted in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for his slave to wake up. Her fingers twitched, “Wait, slow down,” Her eyes scrunched, “come back.” Her voice lifted to a high whimper. “Don’t go,

Ann.”

She shivered, the tiles were cold this morning. She had no idea she’d been moved, she had woken up while Thomas carried her out of his room and into his powder parlour. Thomas might’ve not seen her dreams but he could definitely tell she would wake soon as it sound like her sister was running away.

A small cry woke herself up to the world around her. Her eyes flying up and searching the room. Of course completely different from the warm bed last night. Vaguely she remember falling asleep in his bed. In the far distance a faint crow of a rooster was heard calling out the morning sun. She blinked, and saw two black shoes. Polished and pristine, her reflection mirroring her back. Sitting up right her eyes travelled up to face the man that was the devil in disguise. A grin settled on his lips, pearly white teeth gleaming like hungry fangs.

She involuntarily groaned.

He clapped his hands and pushed over to her a silver bucket with the toe of his foot. The bucket sat right between her naked thighs from where she knelt before him. Its metal was cold against her skin, Goosebumps raced across her thighs and up her stomach.

Looking from the bucket to him, her master asked, “Tell me girl, do you know what this is?”

Lavinia looked at it again, inside the bucket was white liquid. Milk, milked early from the cow that morning, the cream sliding just about the top. Her reflection was ghastly, hair tousled and face in shadows, mostly likely a bruise from the slap last night.

She bit her lip, lifting a hand to rub her eyes and answered obviously, “It’s a pail of milk sir.”

His smile widened, it was a very unnatural and ugly one. He looked like a lunatic, sarcastically asking, and “Is it? Are you sure?”

Lavinia sighed, _he’s toying with me like I am some doll._ She nodded her head, what was this a point of? He couldn’t still be upset about the glass last night?… well actually he could.

Screwing up her noise she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, she wish she could say she was doing it for privacy and delicate modesty but truly it was because she was freezing, naked in his bathroom.

She sighed, “Yes, it smells like milk.”

She was confused when Thomas shook his head and dipped his finger into the bucket, holding his now wet digit up to her face between her eyes.

“Lick it, just make sure.” He pushed his finger into her mouth much to her horror and disgust, “suck.” Lavinia’s eyes widened, his finger inside of her mouth while unintentionally licking it up by trying to push his finger out of her. After ‘sucking’ his digit he pulled it away and cupped her chin with it and asked again. After all this, she never wanted to drink milk.

“What does it taste like?”

She replied confidently, “Milk sir.” She started to feel the waves of fears rise in her heart. He was mad. Elegant as a swan but dominating as a panther he slunk off his chair to float beside her on the floor with one knee.

“Does it?” he hummed, licking his teeth, “You know I quite don’t believe you, here have some more.” he quickly wrapped his hand into her hair and forced her head down into the bucket. The gasp of shock from the pain of cold milk and his hand painfully ripping her hair again caused the air in her lungs to quickly leave. She flailed and screamed in the watery substance, unable to see a think. Her head was yanked back and when she managed a few more breaths he shoved her back down into the milk.

Her fingers clawed at his hand and tried pushing against the lip of the pail to push herself back up, but he held strong with his might hands and his mighty words. Bubbles and bubbles of milk floated to the top. The process of torture went on and on.

Head up, dunk again, breath, alright down we go!

Lavinia cried, afraid she would succumb to drowning. She felt his hand softly petting her head and neck, rubbing and messaging.

She closed her eyes and prayed, she wanted go to know how much she would miss Annabelle if she died.

_…Protect her father god, where I could not. Look after her and the Sharpe children, and painfully please forgive this monster that holds me; let him feel justice but come to peace, amen._

It would seem God does sometimes listen, or at least Satan does.

When he ripped her up after the sixth time, he yelled, “What does it task like?!”

She screamed and coughed heavily, almost vomiting on him, “Sir please! Stop! It’s milk sir, its milk! Have mercy!” milk trailing from her lips, down from her nose and even spurting from her ears. She didn’t understand anything. She felt tremendously sick and faint. She was so scared.

Quivering and crying, she begged and begged not to be drowned by him. Finally he took ‘mercy’ and plucked a napkin from his banyan pocket. Steadily cleaning her face and rubbing the corner of her wet milk eyes, he chuckled, “What a very intelligent guess Miss Addington, I think I should reward your skills of knowledge.” Standing right up to his full height he tapped the bucket with his shoe, “Drink.”

She coughed up a trickle of milk, she had to hold onto the bathtub behind her for leverage, “Excuse me?”

Like a hawk he was, he circled her and the tub, his fingers crackled with the stretch of his old morning limbs. He came round again and opened the door to his bathroom, in came Benedict.

“Please Mister Cumberbatch! God! Help me please!”

But the once kind man was deaf to her cries, only the orders of the master would sway him. Laying down a silver tray of what seemed to be very tasty and puffy looking pancakes and a cup of tea on Thomas’ chair he bowed his head and pulled from under his trench coat a long hose. Holding it up above his kneeling self, Thomas took it from his devoted friends’ palms and laid it across the bath tub taps and nozzle.

He spoke to Lavinia slowly, making sure she was sucking every last syllable while gesturing his hand away for the butler to leave, “To reward you, I am making sure you drink all the milk in the bucket. It better all be gone by the time I finish my breakfast.”

Lifting up the tray and spinning around to face her with a sickening smile, he sat and ate his meal.

Knife and fork slowly cutting the desert like breakfast up to feed into his chewing mouth.

Lavinia’s heart picked up and pattered quickly, _he’s not joking with me! He plans to hurt me!_

Cupping her hands into the bucket she lifted them to her lips, sculling away at the milk. Every second counted as she raced against the clock. Little by little did the milk disappear but not nearly enough to finish it in time to Thomas’ chewing and swallowing. Her eyes saw him finishing his cup of tea with a gasp.

He smirked as he noticed the level of the pail line, the milk swaying with ripples as she tried drinking quickly. Her stomach felt full and painfully bloated, she felt as though she would be sick.

_Sickness is for later, hurry up!_

“Come on now, I’m almost finished dear and you’ve barely drunk half, let alone just above a quarter of the bucket.” _Tink!_

 _Oh god no,_ she panicked crossing her legs tightly, _no no no! Please don’t let me lord! Please stop, it hurts!_

Sooner or later, nature would call at her door. Tears blurred her eyes, she whined and tucked her right hand between her legs, applying any pressure there would stop her bodily functions. Thomas was right however, barely any milk had gone away. There was no possible way to finish it all in her state.

Softly, she sputtered, “I..cannot drink any more sir.”

Closing her eyes she waited for the expected question was so humiliated to answer. The pleasing smile of victory was painted all over his face as he asked it.

“Why heavens not? Are you being ungrateful and declining my kind gift?”

“I..” she coughed, “Need a private moment with myself sir, so that I may cl-claim some ugh..relief.”

The moment he stood up, her heart dropped down with a large feeling of relief to be allowed her ‘relief’, but her heart broke when he moved towards her and not the door. His strong hands quickly cupped under her armpits and lifted her body up into the bath tub, it was like a baby being lifted from one spot to another.

Inside the tub, he sat by the edge looking over her body, “Go,” was all he said.

 _Go where?_ “P-pardon?”

He clapped his hands again and gestured to her lower half “If you need to piss, do it now.”

She gawked. Urinating in front of him!? It was hard enough asking him to leave let alone actually doing it with an audience. His eyes focused heavily on her sweet pussy ready to release the gates.

“Surely I-“she cut herself off. Protesting wasn’t an option anymore, she had begun. She could no longer hold it in. tears watery up to her eyes and she broke into soft humiliated sobs of distress, “Please look away.” She looked away and covered her face with her hands.

She was so pretty when she was so vulnerable to him, that’s what he thought. Thomas was not very used to taking orders, he rather would give them. His hand came down and pressed hard on her lower abdomen, readily hearing her scream as she turned to him.

“Don’t!”

Her body broke as it all came rushing out. Yellow surround her bottom, before trickling down her legs and swirling down the open drain. This was it, she had now watched as she peed again in front of him. Wailing and bawling, Thomas cupped her head in his hand and brought them to his chest. Lavinia still crying and shaking listened to the slow and calm beatings of his heart. “Acting brave does not suit you pet, you crumble far too easily.”

Her tears saturated his shirt, her fingers clung to his breast. Fragile and exposed, it was time to go in for the kill! Thomas lifted the bucket with one hand and shoved it into her chest, the cold metal burning her warming skin. Eyes looking for the light only lifted to find the devils, her head shook not understanding this treatment. The lack of comfort hurt, strangely, it causing her a slight chest pain. Her eyes blinked, her tears slid and dropped into the milk, ripples spreading quickly.

“Keep drinking. You do not get to leave that bath tub until you finish drinking.” Thomas ordered, his arms crossing over one another.

_I can’t drink anymore, I’ll make a mess again, oh god please let this stop._

She whimpered and shook her head, lip pouting and trembling. Her hands lifted to her chest, holding herself, cuddling the nothing. It was the only comfort she could seek, she dared not ask from the devil himself for any embrace. God, she wanted to push the bucket over and let it swirl down the drain, with Thomas around however that would prove hard to conduct or at least hard to not be punished for conducting it.

She looked solemnly into her milky reflection.

_I swear I’ll never drink milk after this again!…Wait…last night. He would just do this to me again._

Her thoughts drove her to choking tears, ragged and gruff spurts rough enough for Thomas to assume she was going to be sick in his bathtub. Softly he patted her back, rubbing his palm over her blades in soft but crawling touches that made Lavinia feel scared.

“Would you like some help?” he suddenly voiced. Jerking from his hand she adored the words he spoke.

She gasped, nodding her head wildly.

_Please, yes; don’t make me drink it._

She felt small, smaller than a mouse. Under the predators gaze ready to be willingly eaten alive. Helpless in her defence.

A solid grip of his hand carried her chin, lifting her face up. The stern voice of a father scolding his daughter echoed into her soul; if she could not see Thomas’ face, she would’ve thought her father was standing before her. “Use your words little one,” He said.

Her mouth felt dry, all the saliva disappearing from her. Fluttering eyes confirmed her fate. With the voice of the fear of a child she murmured, “Yes please sir, can I please have some help?”

His lips twitched upwards, proud and reigning victorious over the stubborn teenager. Releasing her face, her picked the hose off from the tap and commanded, “Turn over, get on your hands and knees.”

Lavinia release a pitiful whimper as she crawled onto her front, she felt sick as her hands came into contact with the remaining yellow that hadn’t managed to fully glide down the tub into the drain. It smelt awful and felt awful, warm and acidy. She didn’t understand what his intentions were.

_Maybe he wishes to pour it over me, a milk bath, like the Egyptians? Didn’t Cleopatra bath in the milk of goats? At least she wouldn’t be in such a shameful position with Caesar and Anthony, a powerful queen like her would’ve been worshiped by them, not treated like the dog he presents me as._

Her naked self-shivered while his hand rubbed down her spine. She waited for the freezing splash, the icy ivory of milk. His fingers traced her bottom cheeks and Lavinia winced, anticipated it would happen right now.

But it didn’t. Instead something hard poked her. Not his fingers, not his member; still kneeling beside her- no it wasn’t human skin. Suddenly it poked a sensitive place. The ring of her higher holes. Her arse.

She screamed, “Ah! What are you doing?!” jumping and trying to twist back to see, but Thomas grabbed her by her red hair and forced her to look forward ahead of herself.

Unfazed by her response he kept prodding her with the hose, “I am assisting you Miss Addington. I said you could leave the tub once you finished drinking from the bucket. I never did say you had to drink from your mouth you know.”

She almost vomited, _the nerve, the disgusting thought he would put something in such a place as that!_

Soon it popped beyond the ring and inside of her, she stretched and wept. It burned, no slickening to even help her. It was like using the water closet, the painful yet quick stretch of relief except reverse. She hated it and begged as it went further and further inside of her, “Please stop,” soon she could take no more, and twitched and squirmed trying to aim her hips away. Never in a hundred years did she think he would ever touch her there. Nothing made sense in this torturous time.

She wanted to regret ever accept him, ever bowing to his will, succumbing to the fate. Annie couldn’t save her now, couldn’t persuade her mind. She cried and cried, dripple fell into the basin with her, snot slowly tricking down over her lips. Her face redder than the Union Jack along with pink eyes that barely stayed open, cringing at the feeling of the tool inside of her body.

Oh but the worst part was to come.

It felt like burning ice. Inside of her she felt the filling, the strange sense of liquid coming inside of her body. She gagged, her fingers clawed the edges while her body struggled not to falter. Jerking away from his harsh holding hand, she caught a glimpse of a nightmare she never knew she would have. The long winding tube was being help high by Thomas. The tube was sucking up the milk from the bucket.

A tiny noise of horror fell from her sticky lips. Reluctantly watching white sucked through up and into her. She wanted to push it out, but her muscles betrayed, they were not pushing but rather pulling the tube further in. It stretched her walls so far apart, the milk could not even escape around it. She groaned, her head shaking and her chest heaving, “God please stop this.”

Thomas tusked and scolded her softly, “Hush, it’ll be over soon.”

Crying she snapped in anger, “Liar.” And loudly shrieked feeling a smack on her arse. Thomas hissed menacingly, slapping the girl's arse again, reaching around to slap her tits and then roughly pinch her nipples. He squeezed more milk into her, more than he had before, quicker and faster in movement to fill her up.

Everything burned and made her squeal. It hurt more than ever before, her body felt like it was cramping. It was the same pains to bleeding, it was over exerting her bodily limits. She rested her forehead on the lip of the tub, sniffling. When she opened her eyes she got the perfect view of her stomach, roundish and growing from the weight of milk inside of her.

His governess began to breathe deeper and harder as she grimaced, biting her lower lip. Her hand released the edge and hugged her growing waist.

"Cramping?" her master asked with a knowing, wicked smile.

“Pl-please, enough, stop; I’ll do anything, just stop it," She whispered, her face locked in a grimace of endurance as a multitude of cramps began to race through her bowels. “It hurts so much, please sir.”

Finally, he removed the hose.

Lavinia sighed in relief but now came the biggest test.

“Clench all that beautiful milk in dear, and push when you’re ready too.” Thomas laughed and dropped the hose into the empty bucket. Removing out of the tub and to the side, he rubbed her back, “Go on, and push.”

Sobs, resembling the weeping of an infant was the noise filling the room. Muscles and strength weakening, milk dripped out and spilled across her pussy, running in raindrops into the tub and down the drain. Fisting the lips of the bath, she moaned and pushed out. Humiliated and utterly dominated, she felt as all the weight was lifting off her and running down her legs. She tightly shut her eyes, refusing to watch if anything other than milk would slide. It was a horrid feeling to have the gaps of air. Little toot toots came from her and made her feel like nothing but an animal.

When she was done, Thomas slapped her. Giving her a light scream and eye opening to his angered eyes but pleased smile.

“Tell me what have you learnt governess?”

_Learned?...last night. This was a punishment._

She shuddered and gasped, “D-drink the milk.”

Not know what else to do, she cried and pressed her face into his neck, falling back onto her side, listening the squealing suck the drain made, carrying the milk away.

“Good girl, Lavinia, well done.” He praised and kissed her head.

* * *

The soap suds drifted down her breasts while she laid her head back onto his shoulder. Thomas glided the small cloth slowly and ever so softly across her arm. Sighing lightly, Lavinia traced the back of his hand with her finger. She’d fallen in to total silence, stillness; she wasn’t herself. Why?

She was still in shock. Now Thomas was washing her body with him sitting naked behind her. _Peace_

The bubbles popped around them, her fingers running through them. She felt so tired, weak and in pain from her hips down.

Thomas’ lips dragged over the side of her head. Why was he being gentle? She couldn’t believe it. _Disgust_

After her anal ordeal, she didn’t faint but it felt similar to exhaustion. Her eyes were opened and her thoughts were clear but her body was not in control of the situation. Thomas had turned on the tap to the bath and began a bubble bath session, washing away all the grime and sweat and stench built up on her skin and in her hair.

“I am a kind master when you obey Lavinia, I had believed we had sorted out your behaviour back in my study when we officialised this deal.” He said as he lifted up one of her legs to scrub behind her knee and calf.

She said nothing.

“Today the children are going to be busy with Mrs. Hayes, I have sent a message through Ben that you are still ill and have passed the sickness to me.” She continued to remain silent.

_Children?_

For a split moment she couldn’t understand him. She couldn’t remember who children or who a Mrs. Hayes was or even who she was or where she was! Lavinia squeezed her eyes and searched for those the devil spoke of. The darkness in her mind filled with rays of light. Aghast! She saw the faces of baby angels. Little green eyes fluttering to her sleepily while long curly black locks fanned across silken pillow cases. High pitched laughter and soft skin. She smiled, she loved them.

The lord’s hand shook her away from them as he poked her cheek. She didn’t want to believe he was there with her. Thomas Sharpe was just an awful nightmare monster creeping in her bed rather than under it.

_Hate_

It did not phase the lord of her behaviour now, his wife and sister were all a-like. This life style was draining but he made certain plans to train her strength.

_Why, what is this feeling? I hate it, yet I cannot…_

There was something wrong with this. The way he was, it was like the night before where he was stern but soft, feeding her milk. It was too much for her to take in. There was something wrong with him, he had gone from brutal devil to angelic saviour. Mentally irrational was this man. The only place he should’ve been was an asylum away from any female nurses…actually, away from all nurses in his foul case.

_I refuse to succumb to this lying tactic, no, he will not hurt me. I will take control back. Shame onto him!_

He pressed his lips against her shoulder and suddenly a fire was lit like a firework. She shot up and screamed, pushing him back with her shoulders and bolted up out of the water.

“Hell to you!” she cried.

Standing up before he could grab her waist, she huffed naked towering above him sitting in the tub. Thomas gapped at the sight of this woman. Bubbles clung from her waist down, she looked like the goddess Venus. Long red hair fanning over her breasts. Her fists clenched and she lifted up her hand to smight down upon him; an angry goddess. Far greater in beautiful lust than the sinful Eve, rather more the wicked Lilith with Eves innocent thoughts to be realistic.

When her fist came down, she managed to catch his chin, but his hand caught her wrist and tugged her forward, causing her to slip in the water and fall hard down onto his body. Water overfilled and spilled, splashing out of the bath tub onto the tiled floors. Her knees screamed in pain coming into sharp contact of the tub. Lavinia’s body was splayed across, her breast squished against his slightly hairy chest and her crotch pressing  down on top of his thick, strong thigh. Her lips only an in inch away from his and his member growing against her thigh.

Tears sprung from her eyes, “I hate you,” She whined.

Thomas reacted in a way you might only call strange. Deadpanned and silent, his hand reached up and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her forward into a hungry kiss. His mouth covering hers, sucking onto her tongue and sliding down her mouth to the back of her throat. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He was wild like an animal! She grunted and moaned, slapping his chest, trying to pull away from his harsh kiss. Her hips twisted.

“No! Let me go!” she squeaked before he kissed her again. Her eyes rolled and decided to bite upon his slithering silver snake tongue.

Obviously as you might suspect, he didn’t appreciate that so he slapped her and obviously as you might suspect, she didn’t like that either so she dug her nails into his wrists.

His hands jerked away from her to slap her on her arse and pull her hair forward. The earl growled into her ear, “I’ll never let you go, you sealed this fate the moment you walked into my fucking study you brat.” His tongue flickered out to lick her cheek.

The hand that slapped her backside glided down below, touching with slight pressure against her nub. She gasped. Lavinia didn’t know why but it just always felt so good. Not only did she hate him but she hate herself, she hated her body, how dare the flesh go against the mind! She thought she was stronger than this and was ashamed she would be so weak especially now.

_I am here for Annabelle, but she would never ever want this! She trusts me to care for her and if it means we are on the streets so be it, we will be together! However..._

She needed out now, death or life, defeat was not an option! Her hands reached up and attacked him; wrapping her hands around his neck and pressing down on his Adams Apple.

“I will never stop fighting you! I will not obey!” she yelled.

And there it was again. The look of evil. Smirked lips, eyes darker than night with a tilt of arrogance in his aura. The lack of his fight confused her as she squeezed as hard as she could on his neck. She wanted to watch his eyes close, to see him fall asleep enough for her to escape and not be convicted of murder, oh but blast- Benedict knew.

He chuckled, the vibrations tickling her fingers.

“Oh? Is that right?” he croaked.

_….You are selfish Lavinia, heartless and selfish. To gamble her safety and yours._

She became scared again. He laid back and with all her fear of his sudden movement she accidentally released him out of her python grab.

His strike was as quick as any cobra. He flipped them around, water spraying everywhere again, the bubbles making larger waves than before as he got her onto her back. Her head hung off the edge of the tub and struggled to sit up as Thomas made his speedy claim. His cock, not fully hard but rough enough to squish its way inside of her pussy.

She screamed.

He fucked her into the porcelain, his ragged breath moaning as he watched himself take his prized doll.

The act clearly wasn’t enough, not without humiliation, not without his crass taunting, “You wouldn’t rather do this in the end Governess?” He slapped her bouncing breast as she cried for her father. “No? You'd love spreading your legs for any pig farmer and sailor walking along the road," He was fucking her too hard, the friction burning inside her, "just for a bit of coin; making meads end, correct?” tears slide into the tub, bubbles popping one by one with each tear. Lavinia whimpered and shook her head pitifully, his eyes were rageful. “While I here fuck a fortunate woman well cared for, fucking out all the dirty milk in side of her and treat her properly like a slut she will be for me eh?”

Finally he released, warm cum watering inside of her dry lands. Like a spring rain in the middle of the desert they became quenched. Lavinia gasped painfully, bubbles of spit drooling from her mouth while she wailed like a baby in cradled arms. Arms of Thomas Sharpe that forced her into the ungodly cage of future tortures and more rape.

Her fingers, shaking and weak, reached up to him. Barely but obviously trying to scratch his face as they glided over.

“Please get off of me.” She sobbed, kicking her foot through the bath water. Thomas complied after she followed up with a single, solid key binding word… “Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of chocolate milk? We need something sweet in our life...but we're not getting anything for a while.
> 
> ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░██████████████████████░░░  
> ░░░░░███████████████████████░░  
> ░░░░░███░░░░░███░░░░░░███░░██░  
> ░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░  
> ░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░  
> ░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██████░░  
> ░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░█████░░░░  
> ░░░░░█████░░░░░░░░░███████░░░░  
> ░░░░░███████░░░░░░████████░░░░  
> ░░░░░████████░░░░█████████░░░░  
> ░░░░░░████████░░█████████░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░█████████████████░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░██████████████░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░███████████░░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░█████████████████████████░░░  
> ░░█████████████████████████░░░  
> ░░░████████████████████████░░░  
> ░░░░░░██████████████████░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░


	6. Thanks GUYS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, this isn’t another chapter of ALIS- but this chapter is for all of you lovely people! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 111111111111111111111111111  
> 1_________________________1  
> 1_________________________1  
> 1_______¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1_______¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶________1  
> 1_________________________1  
> 1_________________________1  
> 1____¶¶¶¶¶_______¶¶¶¶¶____1  
> 1__¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶___¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶__1  
> 1_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_1  
> 1_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_1  
> 1__¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶__1  
> 1____¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶____1  
> 1______¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶______1  
> 1________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶________1  
> 1_________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_________1  
> 1__________¶¶¶¶¶__________1  
> 1___________¶¶¶___________1  
> 1____________¶____________1  
> 1_________________________1  
> 1_________________________1  
> 1_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_1  
> 1___¶¶¶¶¶_________¶¶¶¶¶___1  
> 1___¶¶¶¶¶_________¶¶¶¶¶___1  
> 1___¶¶¶¶¶_________¶¶¶¶¶___1  
> 1___¶¶¶¶¶_________¶¶¶¶¶___1  
> 1___¶¶¶¶¶_________¶¶¶¶¶___1  
> 1___¶¶¶¶¶_________¶¶¶¶¶___1  
> 1___¶¶¶¶¶_________¶¶¶¶¶___1  
> 1___¶¶¶¶¶¶_______¶¶¶¶¶¶___1  
> 1____¶¶¶¶¶¶_____¶¶¶¶¶¶____1  
> 1______¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶______1  
> 1________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶________1  
> 1_________________________1  
> 111111111111111111111111111

Hey! Milky_Maid here! 

I am so very grateful for all the kudos and comments I have received! I appreciate those who have stuck along so patiently for updates and just taking the time out of your day to read my work. It really makes me feel so special in a time of sadness and pain I am going through right now and so I just wanted to remind all of your how special you all are!

You dirty little perverts are the milk to my maid, the bucket to my cow. I really love all of you. Those who have bookmarked, subscribed and just taken any opportunity to hit kudos or just read I adore you all.

I am truly humbled by the show of love and support that I have received from all of you! So many of you have helped with various aspects of the planning of ALIS and all I can say is this, I would have never continued this story without your help in motivating me to write.

This is certainly a special day for me actually as I write mid chapter 13, and I hope that the support that you've shown me will still continue (Pls I’m lonely and need attention lol- jk I just love hearing anything, positive and negative criticism.) Anyway, as we embark on the journey of pages and words of Lavinia and Thomas, I only pray that those of you who have been reading and writing on Ao3 will be willing to offer advice whenever you desire. I am very much committed to writing ALIS and the series of 12 Christmas days, so do not ever fret if I don’t update in a while.

Enjoy the rest of the story and again, thank you all so much for being there for me and just reading; keeping your brains healthy and milky ;D

[Happy Tom drinking Milk](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjawYmviLHgAhVIXisKHWqRAHIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.es%2Fpin%2F595671488192977490%2F&psig=AOvVaw1rhvIms_qAQoXOMY99EOuu&ust=1549884632780937)

Bye!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of milk?
> 
> ┊┊┊┊╭╯╭╯┊┊┊  
> ┊╱▔╭╯╭╯▔╲┊┊  
> ▕╲▂▂▂▂▂▂╱▏┊  
> ┊▏┈╱╲╱╲┈▕━╮  
> ┊▏┈╲┈┈╱┈▕┊┃  
> ┊▏┈┈╲╱┈┈▕━╯  
> ┊╲▂▂▂▂▂▂╱┊┊
> 
>  
> 
> Email me at: MilkyShelly@Outlook.com.au (if you just wanna chat about anything or have any questions.)


	7. The nasty mean old arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont be late for your lessons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this chapter sorry, I published this with a smut chapter but realised it was a prepared smut of 1st day of christmas where I had actually written for a few chapters after this smut I have been planing, afterall she's too obeidient in that one so I deleted it and reread my own work again.

**_Allerdale Hall, Cumberland 1888, April._ **

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks since the event with the milk bucket. Lavinia hadn’t touched nor been touched by the lord in two holy precious weeks. She was too scared to do anything. She would’ve run away, she would’ve hidden under her bed, but the enema constantly threatened her.

Every few minutes she would look behind her back, afraid he’d sneak up behind her and commit the most terrible acts onto her. At night, every single evening, she would press a chair against the door handle and decided to stitch the split of her bloomers. The governess would always stare and study her food before eating it, constantly checking for anything that might’ve came across as abnormal. A few times she had refused to eat at the dinner table, sitting in silence being stared at by the Earl and his children.

The two actually hadn’t even spoken to one another since then, besides the slight:

“Hello Miss Addington,”

“Good morning Lord Sharpe.”

Her recent refusal to eat irked the cook and even Thomas, he hadn’t wanted her to starve herself, but he’d smile knowing exactly why she be so fussy especially when coming to having milk in her tea.

You may ask, ‘what happened to Lavinia as she wept in the bathtub underneath the man who financially owned her?’ well dear reader, know this…Thomas released her and sent in a maid who aided her wounds and cleaned her up properly. This maid Sophie Hunter was just as silent as the head butler Benedict to the ordeal. Whenever Lavinia brought up about Thomas, Sophie would dismiss it with her words and the wave of a hand. Sophie must’ve been just as terrified of the Lord Sharpe as Lavinia, which led to the young woman to speculate,

_How many other servants know of his sick ways? All? Sophie and Benedict? What about Mister McAvoy?_

Despite the trauma and betrayal, the maid and butler spoke nothing of the events and continued to interact with Lavinia with the same normality as before Thomas’ arrival.

Things were normal, except they weren’t really, right?

Nightmares; they were the worst. She felt every lick, kiss, and flick of tongues, leather and skin all and only to end with her waking up with a tear soaked pillow and wet bedsheets where she assumed she had accidentally urinated like a child. The difference to regular bed wetting however that is, it wasn’t piss, it was arousal and she tried to always deny the sticky feeling that she wanted to itch and message away.

 

 

**_1:30 pm_ **

The day was sunny, the grass warm to touch, green everywhere around her. Nanny Hayes sat in a fold out chair, a large sun hat over her head, protecting her wrinkly face from the beating sun. The cool wind gently blew through the meadows of daisies and peonies.

Lillian and Edgar were collecting rocks, that’s right, rocks.

Lavinia had heard that studying rocks and their colouring would be beneficial to a scientific part of their young education. Too young to care and too excited to play, they went around collecting as many as possible to prove they could collect more rocks than the other.

Their Governess giggled over the breeze, the two were so responsive in their reaction to finding another stone or arguing who would get more. She decided to watch them just like Nanny Hayes did from her chair. Lavinia slowly sat herself on the ground and ran her fingers through the grass. The blue sky painted with fluffy white clouds, it felt like a very peaceful day and for once she felt at peace with herself. No Thomas Sharpe, no blackmailing payments, no worries; only the two siblings bickering a few feet away from her.

Her eyes scanned the scene other than the children, and eventually landed on something interesting and exciting.

 “Eddie, Lilly, dears, can you come here; look what I have found!”

The two immediately ceased their squabbling and ran bounded to their governess. Rocks clicked and clacked in their pockets over to her. Black hair waving through the air, a trait thought to be Thomas’ for those who did not know of his adulterant wife.

“What is that Miss Addington!”

Lavinia smiled, she loved it when their eyes popped out and little gasps flittered from them.  On the grass strand held strong a cocoon awaking to be opened.

“Is that a cath-o-pillar?” Edgar gaped and pointed to the green bean. The children crouched down with her, but each cuddled her sides, heads poking under her covering arms. They were so enthralled with the odd specimen.

“Actually Eddie, this is not a caterpillar, it was; but now he has made himself a cocoon,” she continued, pointing but making sure the children didn’t touch the creatures’ home.

Lillian asked, “A Cocoon?”

“Yes, to protect him and keep him safe and warm of danger before one day when he will climb out and fly as a beautiful butterfly.”

Lavinia then was bombarded with multitudes of questions, colours, kinds, names of butterfly and what they do for fun.

But her name on the wind stopped the activities. Behind them came running a familiar face, a certain butler. By the time he got there, he had a look of terror in his eyes. Lavinia felt concerned and yet her eyes were meant to be over the children in her care. Her hands rested on both their heads as they all stood. The children clung to her skirts and waist.

“Children,” Lavinia swallowed, “Say good morning to Mister Cumberbatch.”

“Good Morning Mister Cumberbatch.”

He smiled with saddened eyes, “Good Morning to you too, might I have a word with Miss Addington alone?”

The children groaned, obeying and running away into the field of flowers in search of stones and more cocoons.

Benedict combed back his hair with his fingers and removed his gloves, twisted them in his hands anxiously, “Lavinia, he has given me orders to tell you that you must be in his office before him by seven o’clock.” He bit his lip, “Don’t be late, he wishes you to wear this and what Sophie prepares on your bed.”

Her eyes widened, she realised the request. He wanted sex, she would obey and then continue. She would not fight, remembering his wicked behaviours; she internally prayed to not fight it but block it out. Lavinia didn’t know how to respond though. Benedict pressed a little tub into her hands, peeling away the cap she touched the red sticking out.

_lip rogue?_

She wanted to snap, she wanted to hit Ben and tell him he was a coward. Instead she calmly breathed and bowed slightly to him, “As…as the master wishes, it will be followed.”

_I wondered when lessons will begin…he said he would teach me…but I haven’t learnt anything, I’ve only felt bad and….the bad good._

Benedict bowed his head back to her, but stepping forward and whispering into her ear, “Be careful Lavinia, please; whatever happens, don’t be late. You tread on thin ice.”

His hands touched hers, his lips accidentally brushed on her cheek when he pulled back and away. Lavinia gulped and gasped, stepping back away from him, she felt vulnerable, cold and alone again. She fought back a sob, holding her hand up to her mouth. Benedict had accidentally scared her. She thought he was Tom.

Ben looked as horrified as she did. She turned around and ran off to Mrs Hayes who had inevitably now fallen asleep in her chair. Benedict awkwardly turning around and marching back to the house.

What Lavinia didn’t know, was the study had a perfect window view of the fields below. A dark shadow watched her from the glass panel, his ringed finger tracing a dusty large circle around her body standing beside the sleeping body of the old woman. A smirk on the shadowed lips kept all the evil secrets he planned to release onto her tonight.

 

 

**_6:40 pm_ **

“Quickly now! Into bed!” Lavinia hurried to the children who jumped up and down on their mattresses. Nanny Hayes had asked if Lavinia would be kind enough to help the old woman. She had come down with a terrible migraine and went swiftly to bed in her room to sleep away the evening. Lavinia left in charge with the children, she discovered how hard sometimes the older lady’s job was.

They were restless and didn’t want to get dress, well Edgar at least didn’t. they squealed with laughter as Lavinia sighed and tackled each one in tickles and belly raspberries.

“Shh settle now! Bwuufff” Lavinia blew onto Lillian’s and Edgars cheeks until they eventually tired themselves down and finally dove under their blankets to the chins. Grabbing Nancy and placing her with Lillian, the girl was compliant and with a couple head rubs so was Edgar. Lavinia shut her eyes for a split moment and sighed, relaxing from all the energy spent. The children seemed to be falling asleep quicker than she had expected, so she burned the lamp low and slowly made her escape to the door.

As her hand touched the handle, Lavinia heard the tired moan of Lilly.

“Mummy, please don’t leave.” She yawned, “Papa will be cross.”

Lavinia turned around and noticed that the girl was not fully asleep, her eyes slowly blinking as her little mouth breathed tired yawns. The governess felt a pain in her chest, she didn’t know why. Something about the way Lillian called reminded Lavinia of her youth. When she was a bit younger than Lilly she too lost her mother, but that was from childbirth. Opening and closing the door, ignoring her pupil, she sighed.

_How did Lady Sharpe die, again? Nevermind her death now Lavinia, tonight her wretched husband awaits you._

Shaking her head she clenched her fist. Now she had other duties, now she had to face the demon head on. She sucked in a heavy breath of air and shook her head, sprinting down the hall while praying to make it in time for his seven o'clock mark. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glass of Milk?


	8. Who makes evil unfurl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Servants have it tough too. Half of Tom POV and Bens POV tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM GOING TO JAPAN AT THE END OF THE YEAR EEEEE!!!!!

* * *

_How did Lady Sharpe die, again?_

Shaking her head she clenched her fist. Now she had other duties, now she had to face the demon head on.

_Nevermind, tonight her wretched husband awaits me._

* * *

 

Thomas the lord of Allerdale, his secretary James, his butler Benedict and the maid Sophie all were placed inside of his office.

Sophie was away, dusting the windows and book shelves, whilst Benedict organised Thomas’ paper work and James prattled on about the expenses, events and workhouses investments to Thomas. On and on James went and not for a single second was the earl listening, rather he had his thought trained on his young governess.

She had missed at least eleven meals in two weeks. She barely made a noise around him, never really looked at him and from what Sophie had informed him, the girl had been terribly traumatised; bed wetting. Hs nose wrinkled at the thought. He didn’t want to think he had already broken his new toy. Brockmen would be greatly displeased, sending her to an asylum would be the last choice; but Sharpe was extremely reluctant to even think about releasing her. He just desired to test her strings, not rip out the cords. He wanted to investigate further, besides; his itch had grown, like most men if not nearly all but eunuchs and fairies they had the itch; the crave of a womanly touch.

From his leather chair, he pushed himself out and passed across Benedict, wandering to his window where he pulled back the curtain, light filled the room. It was so dark, and small, to brighten the room would expand it. Placing his hands behind his back he lent forward to look over the woman herself, running around wildly and rather unladylike with Edith’s children.

 _The woman should know better than act foolish, she’ll create bad habits and behaviour of the boy and girl._ He rolled his eyes, _stupid girl that damned Addington, no wonder her father gambled; building a dowry, no doubt to send her far away. Married to a future poor sap._

But without his realisation, he smiled. The three picked flowers, Lavinia pointing to each one and mouthing out their names. Sophie saw his mouth lift and silently gawked to Benedict who too eventually saw the shocking sight. The lord was happy. Did he even know it?

Thomas could remove his eyes away from his captured beauty. He sighed, plan of action had formed into his head. Tonight, it had be done.

He turned his head to the right slightly and politely excused, “Mister McAvoy, could you please leave us for a moment, I have a subject to speak with my servants.”

James faltered in his speech about the moving development and positive marks of the bricks made of Allerdale red soil. He looked somewhat alarmed, but he did not complain, he was paid largely in a brilliant wage that was three times the expected for a petty secretary.

Politely he nodded and started placing signed paper work and wax shut Sharpe letters into his brief case, “Yes sir, shall I come back ‘ere in ten minutes?” his smile was boyish and innocent.

 _A wanker,_ Thomas grinned, _definitely a wanker._

“Actually,” he breathed loudly from his nose, “have a break James, take the rest of the day and night off.” Walking back to his desk, he wrapped his knuckles on the wood and then gestured to the door “Good afternoon, McAvoy.”

His secretary, gleeful and surprised held his case to his chest and bowed his head, “Thank you my lord, that be very kind of ye.” Before stumbling out to the door.

 _Clumsy twat_ , Thomas shook his head.

Gliding back to the window view, he continued to look on and gently called on his butler, “Benedict, how many days has it been?”

Bendedict was placing the rest of the left over parchment into his master’s desk, “Sir?” his head piped up. Shutting the draw gently and slowly walking to his boss, he folded his glove hands over one another.

“Since I fucked the girl, how many days?” cold and harsh came Thomas’ tone. Quicker than a whip slash, he turned to glare at Ben. Sophie had lightly gasped, the swear catching her away from her cleaning task. She looked on in hesitant fright, the master was quipping and that was his irritation; the possibility of him turning angry was high.

“Fif-fifteen sir,” Benedict stuttered, he too now looked outside at the girl who begged him fifteen days prior to save her, “it has been a little over two weeks.”

A sickly snark snapped from Sharpe’s lips, “Have her prepared for me, I want her in my office at seven tonight.” The lords’ fingers lifted to the dirty indo, scrapping along the dust and clawing a cross over the girl like a hunting target. Benedict looked to Sophie who looked as stunned as he was.

She was so young, and the butler had grown a fair attachment to the woman who clearly cared for everyone, but after the incident; she barely spoke to him and even though he was loyal to his master’s commands, it pained him to lose a friend as kind as she. He never wanted to see her face like that ever again, the fear in her scared little face made him feel weak as a man and useless as a friend.

“Thomas, if I may,” Benedict slowly inferred, using his first name was always tricky, they had a past; friends actually but now with different titleship and sometimes that was priority than their childhood bond. He licked his dry lips, chapped with nervous glances to Sophie and Thomas. He tapped the floor with the toe of his shoe and looked away from Thomas’ glaring ice eyes with a sigh, “She’s only a child…young…please be gentle with her…she really should be carefully handled.”

Silence was far more terrifying than words, and that is what Thomas had given Benedict as he shoved his butlers shoulder walking passed him. Standing beside his desk again he clicked his fingers and turned towards the maid, “Sophie? Can you come here please?”

Both eyes of the servants widened. And both paled.

Slowly and shakily Sophie stepped towards the intimidatingly dark Earl. Her fingers grasped her feathery duster tightly while her maids cap quivered beneath his searing eyes. Cold hands rested on her shoulders before completely shoving her back onto the desk. Her yellow hair falling away from its cap. Violently with the strength of a beast, he tore open the buttons of her maids blouse and apron. Her breasts flopped out into the air, dusty brown nipples erecting from the chilling room. Benedict gulped harshly and eyes watered while he stood aside frozen. The butler stared at the hands of a powerful lord raking down the maids’ chest. Nails scratched her chest while she cried knowing she was unfit to defend herself without more consequences.

Whimpers earned her a quick slap and bruise made from the ring Thomas wore on his long spidery fingers.

Angrily Thomas huffed, panting and smoothing back his hair while informing his personal servants, “Benedict, the next time you tell me how to handle my toys, I might have to practise on yours. Would you like that?”

Benedict shook his head and felt the light tap on his boots from the tear that left his eyelash.

The lord smirked, turning back to his female victim he snarled into her face- nose pressing against hers, “What do you think whore? Should I just fuck you and let the girl go?”

She woman sobbed and begged for him to release her, which he had; annoyed and unfulfilled arousal wise by his stunning abuse on his maid.

Moving away from her, she launched up and ran to Benedict’s protective arms. Her face buried into his chest while she wept heavily. His hands held her tight and patted down her hair as he cooed into her ear. He looked to the man he once called friend, the man who now owned him, the man who would never bow to him, the man who he called Lord, Sir and Master.

Thomas stalked back to his window and leered at the girl down with the children that did not belong to him, but he still owned.

He hissed, “Tell Evans to prepare dinner for me and Addington in here.”

Ben was shocked, but more worried for the woman burying into his tailcoat, “Y-yes my lord.”

“Benedict I want you back here at ten before seven, we have things to…discuss.”

Sophie silenced, breath hitching and body twitching. Benedict blinked once, twice, three times and there his face of fear was masked by utter obedience and straight passiveness. “Yes, my lord, as you wish.”

Without looking at his servanted slaves, he nodded to himself, “Now, both of you; get the bloody hell out of my sight.” He scolded.

Benedict took off his coat, draping it over the maids front, gently coaxing her towards the door of the study and out, but before he left he heard Thomas murmur, “The ivory Ben, she will wear ivory.”

Benedict knew one thing: he couldnt save Lavinia, but he would help her. She didn't deserve to suffer. She didn't belong here.

After the door shut completely, Thomas turned around ripped his jacket off in fury. Pelting at his desk, it clattered across. His fingers ran through his raven locks, tugging at the curls of the back. He kicked his wall wanting to scream and yell. He was mad. But the gorgeous wave of red hair across the green grass and windy sky made his senses come to control and dominance. He was losing himself, damn him, damn the maid and damn the butler.

His hand pressed against the glass of window and followed the sight of his new pet, the kitten that tried to claw so bravely. The woman he foolishly agreed to pay while she tried ripping out his eyes. He sighed and smiled, what a gift to find a girl he would break. He loved her tears, the red humiliated blush and that body that held a canvas littered with freckles.

The sound of wooden knocking forced him away from his beautiful gold.

_Who the hell is it._

Turning around he filtered a grin, the sight of another woman he hadn’t any thought about, “Miss Blackwood, charming to see you this time of day, what troubles you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Storytime of Milky_Maid:  
> I have two class mates who are my close friends, ones a guy and ones a girl- lets call them X(for guy) and L(for Girl) and S(for me). I recently discovered that X had found my Milky_maid account, because he has an Ao3 and I told him mine, I never thought he’d look for it but he did. He refuses to tell me his because he’s self-conscious of what he’s bookmarked. L doesn’t know my account nor that I write smut as a hobby, but she enjoys reading wattpad smut fics.  
> ANYWAY, we had a conversation during our art class where our professor is pretty chill with everyone talking- she just marks the work afterall. 
> 
> X: Hey S, did you read that sexy update Milkymaid published. *he smirks playing along*
> 
> S: Which one? *smirks back*
> 
> X: ugh…you know…that one *awkwardly reddens- because he is just joking and he thinks I’m being serious*  
> L: WTF you two talkin about?
> 
> X: About a really famous writer that makes the best Hiddleston fics, I’m a super fan of them. *he’s being sarcastic*
> 
> S: oh so which chapter did you last read? *obviously I’m just being a jerk to tease him.*
> 
> X: Um…well- that really steamy one *now he got nervous again*
> 
> S: *I pull his shoulder down to my level and look him dead in the eye* Fake fan. *I playfully smack his face with the paint brush I’m using*
> 
> X laughs his ass off and L has no idea what’s going on, so she searches up my MilkyMaid account…and end of story- she now might read my smut and has no idea…so if she sees this um…hey girl!!!
> 
> SO have a glass of milk to toast towards the brilliant events of confronting my mate about being a fake fan hahah- note: he came clean that he doesn’t read my work; out of respect of me and he read the tags.


	9. And rules this fucking world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie isnt having any of Lavinia's tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love some Tom POV, I heard. But here's some Sophie maid POV lil character development to come to her too eventually.

Lavinia walked back to her room with a hurry. She needed to prepare herself for the master of the home and her body. Pushing her door open she discovered the maid was there, piling clothing across Lavinia’s newly changed bed. Closing the door behind her, she stepped forward to Sophie who was silent as she worked. The governess scanned her bed and noticed the types of clothes layered down.

White, everything was white. Pure and clean. It looked like brand new cotton. Bloomers, corset and stockings. Lace and ribbons. If it were not just undergarments Lavinia would’ve said the outfit looked bridal. Lifting up a ribbon attached to the lacy, she rubbed her thumb across the soft silk.

She sighed, “This is what that bastard of a beast wishes me to wear?"

Sophie choked at the choice of Lavinia’s words. Lavinia didn’t like cursing but she felt it was the only lively thing she would experience for the next few hours.

The maid followed the orders of Benedict who came from Thomas. She felt guilty, she was much older than the girl; she had experienced the wrath of men, it hurt her heart to watch another white flower like Lavinia wilt and die. These two women were the unfortunate employees of a cruel employer, one much more experienced than the other.  

She bit her lip and nodded “Yes, my lady. But when venturing to the Earl’s office you will wear a heavy coat.” Her hand gestured to the black rain coat slung over Lavinia’s bottom bed post.  

The governess rolled her eyes, she felt sick. She wished she could climb into bed and sleep but the sickening nightmares wold plague her again until she woke up on top of a wet patch.

She stripped off her brown uniform, a little help from Sophie finished all the back buttons.

Lavinia refused help from Sophie when stripping her underwear off and changing into her masters’ choice. The air around the two women was dull and filled with depression.

Tying on the corset herself, Lavinia stared right at Sophie who was busying herself with folding the clothes dropped on the floor. Shaking her head with annoyance she asked the woman, “Sophie, do you know what he does?”

“No ma’am.” Sophie answers without a single waver.

“He hurts me Sophie, he hurt me then and he will again.”

There was too much silence gone when Sophie asked “Who will miss?”

Lavinia’s eyes widened. She knew something was wrong. Lavinia had tried talking about Thomas for the past two weeks however every time she would ignore Lavinia’s questions. Lavinia felt utterly helpless, there was no way out of the situation. Benedict betrayed her and so did Sophie. Neither helped her. Tears watered out of the lines of her eyes as she whimpered, “Sophie, how can you let him do this to me?”

The maid looked surprised by the sudden reaction, but followed up with a look described as guilt. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes casted away. Sophie stepped forward, arms lifting out to the poor girl, possibly trying to hold her; but Lavinia whined and stepped back. The lacy ends of the bloomers ruffled as she walked back too quickly and fell backwards in fear.

Those hands. So like his own. Out stretching to torture her.

She screamed, “Don’t touch me!” begging, her hands flinching up to protect herself.

Sophie too had tears in her own eyes. She remembered how it first felt. The first slap, the first bite, the first spit. The humiliation. She remembered the fear of a young girl looking out for the first time to find a job as a ladies maid, betrayed by men around her…but still, here she was, the maid of a young lady. A young lady who would cry because she tried to help her. It was nothing short of déjà vu. The tears of green eyes instead of blue. Golden girls instead of red. American. Edith.

She clenched her fists to her sides and grasped the coat, throwing it across Lavinia’s trembling body. Enough, she needed to learn now, happiness doesn’t always exist in every household. This false painting for a month was lies. The truth comes and goes wherever Thomas travels.

“Get up, the master doesn’t like to be left waiting.” She hissed and threw her maids cap at the girl “Put them on, now. Dawdling will earn strikes.” She marched out the room, slamming the door behind her; Sophie felt cold, she didn’t have time for children who missed being coddled. Tired of changing dirty sheets. She stood beside the door, counting, waiting for the governess to wake up, get dressed and face the fire.

Inside her room, Lavinia trembled, yet again shocked. Her hands held tight to the coat and slowly picked up the cap.

The cap itself was strange, but so was the situation. With the aid of the bed frame, she pulled her body up, dusting the dirt and slipping on the coat. A wave of nausea hit, the stress hurting her. She pulled out the pot in her bed and threw up into it.

_I’ve been here before…_

Swiping the spit off her mouth with the back of her wrist, her chest sore from the intense heaving’s, Lavinia shook her head again.

_I can’t trust anyone, I have no friends here. I can’t ….escape._

When Lavinia came out of her room, feeling nothing but despair, Sophie pulled her out completely and looked her over. Her brows were knitted and her eyes scorning in disapproval. Walking behind Lavinia, Sophie tugged the corset strings tighter.

Gasping and fighting away the tears with the struggle to control her breathing Lavinia did think to herself, _What has Thomas done to these people. He’s a monster to my eyes for his wicked touch, but what has he done to the others. Has he…_

“Sophie has Thomas hurt you?”

Lavinia almost face planted the carpet floor as she was shoved forward by a huffing maid. Sophie gave a quip answer “He’s lord Sharpe to you; never use his given name again,” with a smack to Lavinia’s head, “understand?” the cap almost coming lose on her head.

Lavinia let more tears fall. Sophie was cruel. She nodded pitifully. She wanted to ask why the maid was being so mean to her. What had she done that was so wrong to deserve harsh hands. The coat was brutally ripped back onto the girls’ body before being pushed forward by Sophie saying “Move it, you wish for someone to see a slut walk the halls?”

More betrayal sunk further into her chest like a hot knife slicing butter.

Sophie was like a warden, marching a convict named Lavinia back to camp where Thomas’ office laid. The heavy oak door, large was knocked on by Sophie herself. Her hand held tight on the back of the coat, trapping Lavinia from escape. Her foot tapped anxiously on the floor until the door was slightly opened and another familiar face came to view.

Benedict popped his head out and gave Lavinia the same look he had earlier, a sadden smile. His eyes glanced to Sophie and widened in surprise of how she looked.

The butler made no noise, stepping aside he led Lavinia in with his hand on her back, Sophie stayed behind the door as it closed. Her face disappearing from Lavinia’s begging eyes.

“Good Evening Miss Addington,” came the voice of the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is soy milk is regular milk trying to introduce itself in spanish? I know I've said this before, but I'm still curious.
> 
> Have a glass of milk?
> 
> I might not be artist but hey look what I drew :D I'm proud of myself! 
> 
> ALSO I DO PROMISE SMUT NEXT CHAPTER- I said I'd do it for this one but I didnt have a lot of time to finish the chapter, so here we are waiting for me to finish it and make some good mwhau! delicious dark milk!


	10. Of paradise we love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia is a brat and Benedict is a toy but Thomas is the player. Have fun? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Mr. DeMille, I'm Ready for My Close-Up. Prepare my facial!

_**Before you read anything bad: have a kiss from Tom.** _

 

 

* * *

 

“Good Evening Miss Addington,” came the voice of the devil.

The young woman recognized the voice and scanned the room for its whereabouts, not his, its. Something as monstrous and conniving as he was an a creature worthy of titled ‘It’, he wasn’t human, he was something of hell and sulphuring ash combined designed to torture the innocent and physically weak.

Thomas was not sitting at his desk, no instead an odd array of a dinner display was where he stood beside. The table of white cloth and candles lit with a romantic hue and meal food spread across welcomed Lavinia into the setting of calm and gentleman generosity.

The man she viewed as an ‘It’ brightened his devilish grin when he knew her attention had been drawn. His hand steered to the left of him, “Please sit,” he asked. His body slid across from his own chair to hers, pulling out the side for her to sit on.

The girl looked away for a split moment and noticed how Benedict looked to be…shaking. The butler slowly pulled away her coat, to unwrap the gift Thomas had planned for himself.

“Ivory,” Benedict remembered. He watched as the heavy coat slipped off her arms and down her back to show the white underclothes, or better remembered…Edith’s wedding gift to Thomas. Now Thomas made to treat the outfit as something common and filthy like a whore’s costume. Lavinia played the perfect part; innocent, young and to some, beautiful. Was this revenge on Edith? Was this Thomas’ sick pleasure to beat a girl for the misdeeds of a woman?

Her hands lifted to her chest in front of Benedict, covered yes but still to have herself displayed like a doll, like a toy, like how it was back in the bathroom; it was far to uncomfortable. Benedict turned away and hung the coat over Thomas’ desk.

The table in the centre of the room was memorable to Lavinia where she got onto her knees before Thomas and begged him to take her.

The world went for eternity as she stepped closer and closer to the chair. In nothing but underwear, she felt like a fool. The dinner looked very organised and the setting felt intimate. It was like a picnic inside with a sweetheart, but instead she was nearly naked with a man as wicked as Satan. Sitting down she sighed, _what is this game which a boy in a man plays? I am his doll? I will be his pinprick needle if need be. Arse._

“I must say Governess,” Thomas gleefully commented, pushing the chair back in to take his own seat, “You look rather ravishing this evening.”

Under the table cloth her fists moulded and her teeth bit the side of her cheek. She wanted his foolery to be simple: fuck her on a bed and let her leave, don’t cause trouble. She was mad now, she was scared of course, except the trauma she suffered had made a pit of fire grow in her. A desire for revenge, to cause him pain and make him know how milk feels up his anus.

She tapped the table with her fingers and quickly made to serve herself the food on the table. Roast chicken and creamy potato soup.

As she poured the ladle of soup into her bowl she stated sharply with dignity, “Ravishing is an inappropriate and unprofessional term you’re using sir, I would reframe from further usage of it in my presence.” She would be civil before him; holding her anger to prevent provoking his.

However Lavinia was short of noting by now that it didn’t matter how she acted in front of him, he would always get what he wanted. A powerful man with physical strength. The Alpha knowingly conquering the witty but weak omega.

He paused, stunned by her reaction, “Very well, as you wish Miss Addington.”

She smirked to herself, _ha take that you rotten egg. Be put in your place, below me for what you’ve done._

Thomas sat forward and he too began serving out his own meal. He usually would’ve scolded Benedict for being tardy and punish him right then and there; instead while the governess was there in front of him, he decided to play in the docile card. Calmly cutting an eating his chicken.

 _She has brought fire to the table, when will this shit learn to shut her mouth_ , He thought to himself, _it’s not terrible; actually it’s highly amusing, but when will she learn I am the power here and she must respect it with silenced tongue? Beg, I pray it be soon little Lavinia._

He smirked and clicked his fingers, pointing to his cup. His butler perked and hurriedly went to the booze trolley, retrieving a scotch and wine.

Scotch. He gestured to the drink. While his man servant poured, Thomas watched a large spoon slip into Lavinia’s mouth, red lips closing around the metal. Those lips would be wrapped around something else soon if she wasn’t careful.

While Lavinia daintily patted her lips with a napkin, Thomas commented, “I have noticed you have taken time to skip meals.”

Her eyes glanced to him, scared grey eyes, yellow flames of the candles brought out a glow. She showed vulnerability, her guard down.

_How did he…of course he’d know. He can’t know, he would be self-centred pleased if he knew I was avoiding his presence._

She rolled her eyes rudely and rather openly to show him her annoyance. Reaching out for the gravy boat, she excused, “I prefer to focus on planning the next day of the children’s education, sir.”

 _Liar_ , they both thought.

Thomas lifted his glass to his lips and watched her over the lip of the glass. Her skin glowed under the light. Her freckles prominent. She was like an erotic bird with all her feathery dots. Her soft baby curls running down her neck and forehead. And next to a curl was another spot much large than a cluster of freckles, it was a light purple. _Thomas smiled, How fitting, I bruised the girl_.

Thomas eyed the swelling pillows on her chest, both ready to pop out from the corset and bless him with apple rose nipples, a perfection to suck on. As he stared he realised he had forgotten to say something. He licked his lips of his scotch and softly tapped the glass down. His lips purred, “How very professional and organised you are Miss Addington, I praise you.” His fingers laced to the spoon and swallow a savoury of the potato soup. From the corner of his eye he noticed she did the same. A trickle of white sauce from the soup slid down the corner of her lips to her chin. Thomas’ eyes looked down to his meal, his cock stirring.

_Blast, be calm you pubescent imp!_

Miss Addingtons reaction was different to her counterpart of Mr Sharpe. She was surprised and wary. Confused by his approval, there was no snide comment, no rude leers. He sounded genuine. Lavinia didn’t know if she liked how he was or not. He had not touched her, he had not brought up anything about her outfit and he hasn’t tried to advance in harming her at all. he has been…respectful and…kind. She didn’t know whether she liked it or not. It was very scary for her.

_Is this an apology? Does he try to reverse his misdeeds? Wait, no, it can’t. I am dressed like a pheasant, he plans to hunt me and hurt me!?_

Lavinia dropped her spoon, landing in the soup with a clatter and splash over her face, white cream speckled over her whole face. She wanted to get up and leave, but how? She looked to the door and noticed Benedict blocking it, _jailing arse._

Lifting her napkin to the face, she rubbed away the spots of white to then place it down neatly and face a hand. Thomas had stood up as she wiped away the food. His hand held out down to her, his other hand was folded behind his back. He was the perfect picture of a gentleman. He smiled with that same smile that he first gave her when they first met, it was handsome at first but now made her feel sick.

He gentle coaxed, “May I have this dance?”

Lavinia stared at his fingers, his wedding ring wrapped on his finger and his house ring on is thumb. This was one of those hands that hurt her, that fucked her, that ruined her; asking to continue ruining her…

“No.” she simply said, turning back to her food and spooning another two cups of soup into her bowl. Lavinia hadn’t realised it until now how hungry she really was.

Thomas’ and Benedict’s eyes widened. A while before Lavinia’s arrival Benedict was set to preparing the phonograph for a light sound of music. And now hwne she denied the master, Benedict almost yelled out in despair. _Take his hand you stupid girl!_ He wished ever so much to scream at her.  

A slight nervous laugh fell from the lords mouth, “You have disarmed me Lavinia.” His hand behind his back lifted out and settled on the back of Lavinia’s chair.

Benedict started up the phonograph playing out a slightly up beat tune. Stepping back in front of the door he stood watching the scene before him in high anxiety.

A spoon slammed down on the table, trembling hands resting on them while, the girl hissed, “Miss Addington, please remain professional, sir.” When she slammed down her spoon, the whole table clattered. Her face was red and now finally Thomas could see why.

Benedict almost gasped, _you’re pressing his patience! Stop!_

Thomas chuckled into her ear “It’s alright to be frightened Lavinia.” Before tugging her up out of her chair roughly. The chair fell behind her as she was ripped up and into his locking arms. Thomas violently forced her into his chest and moved her arms into holding onto his shoulder and hand. He dragged her back with him and began a rough waltz between them, one where Lavinia began to push and struggled. Tears melted from her eyes as she whined angrily and frustrated with how he was hurt her, tightening his hand over hers and hand into her back.

“I believe white suits you quite well.” He whispered.

Lavinia huffed and stomped her bare foot onto his shoe, “Really? What a coincidence since you did choose this sultry attire.” The governess snapped. He grunted but he clearly didn’t received too much pain by the smile growing larger onto his lips.

 Suddenly he shoved her away, Lavinia ungracefully falling to the floor. Thomas stepped around her laughing to himself. His hand swept up the glass of scotch and grabbed a cup belonging to her. He offered it to her, “Shall we drink to your wit miss Addington?”

_In, out, breathe slowly, you can go soon, wait for benedict to move to change the song._

Lavinia swallowed hard and slowly crawled to the table to pick herself up.

Her hand reached out to Thomas’, gently taking the cup from him and lifted it, but before the too drank, Lavinia wanted the last laugh.

“And your arrogance?”

Thomas cocked his brow, “And your child maturity?”

“I believe that would be only to you sir.” Lavinia smiled sarcastically, she lifted the cup to her face and froze at what she saw.

Milk…

There was fucking milk in her cup. He wanted to drug her again, hurt her while she was weak. Her fingers tightening until her knuckles became white.

Lavinia threw the cup up and towards Thomas while he finished his scotch.

Milk covered his face, hair and dripped down to his chest. He blinked and looked to her. He laughed. And she walked backwards quickly, afraid. Benedict was behind her, quickly holding her arms and binding her to his chest while she kicked and screamed, watching Thomas drag a chair out from the table to the side of the room, to the window.

“What is this?!” She cried, she looked to Benedict for any last chances of help. “I-I’m so sorry Lavinia.” He whispered as he too watched Thomas set up the scene of torture for the next few hours.

“Oh just a little desert, I believed you earned it.” Thomas clapped his hands and pointed to the chair. The command was taken over by the butler who forced the governess over and into the chair, binding her wrists and kicking feet down by the napkin clothes.

Frustrated and screeching at Thomas, Lavinia tugged fruitlessly at her bindings, “What. Is. This, Sharpe?!”

Thomas still covered in milk, clicked his fingers again. Benedict went to Thomas’ desk and carried out a piece of leather out from his desk draw. Landing it into his employers’ hand, Tom then held it out in front of her eyes.

“A present, a little gift, call it jewellery or even a necklace…or collar.”

Thomas walked around behind her.

“Pardon?”

Her head was snapped back, Thomas wrapped the collar down onto her neck and pulled down blocking her airway. Lavinia cried and gasped. Her eyes watched Thomas looking at her. His upside down face was wild and snarling; the grin and laughter gone completely.

“I own you Lavinia, I need you to understand that! You will wear this because I tell you so! You will bow because I tell you so! And you will show me respect because why!? Because I own you and your sisters’ life in this moment!”

He screamed down at her. Her face was red, her eyes filled with fear. She felt terrified, he was hurting her and scaring her. Lavinia struggled to breathe and wanted to call out to Annabelle, even if she was all the way in London. She cried and rasped, “Annie, Annie, Annie!”

Thomas shook his head and pulled the collar off just a little. Tying it on and leaving enough room for a finger space. He walked around and crouched before her. Cooing and hushing her mortified cries, his fingers softly laced with hers and patted her knee.

“Annie, Annie, please no, Annie.” She murmured, eyes shut tightly.

Thomas pressed his face to hers and whispered, “You must listen to me pet. Open your legs. Go on, be a good girl.”

Slowly but weakly obedient, her knees opened. The cold air fanned over her exposed cunt. Thomas was smart making her wear his wife’s clothes, these bloomers weren’t stitched up. Her pretty pussy was on display for Thomas and Benedict to see. Pink and puffy, untouched but needy for someone.

Her cheeks blushed knowing that she was exposed. Her hand grip tightened on Thomas’, her sweet little whines begged him to let her go, where he shook his head and gave a low whistle and click of his tongue.

Lavinia was surprised to see Benedict so abruptly fall to his knees and crawl towards her. His gloved hand touching her ankle and reach up to settle on her thigh. The man looked to his superior with the worry look to which his master grunt and gestured to her.

Lavinia softly wept when she tried closing her legs but Benedict holding them further open. The butler then lent in. His face buried down into the apex of her legs and licked.

 “G-get off of m-me!”

Squealing as his tongue licked her and penetrated into her folds and hole, jerking inside of her. His teeth scraping gently onto her clit with each lick forced out a guttural moan followed but a light shudder and gasp.

“Such pretty noises she makes when you do that Benedict, good lad, keep it up.”

Benedict wished he could stop, he wished he could save her. But his pain held him further back. He wanted to be generous but like we all are despite us wishing to admit it...we are selfish and we are greedy.

It hurt her because it felt so good. She felt like she wanted to die but it was a good death, a death she would be happy to have. She struggled to close her legs, while Thomas now held them open wide and spacious of Benedict to suck and eat her out. His soft lips sucked up her nether lips, they left his mouth multiple times when he pulled. They went out with a loud slurping pop. Lavinia felt her whole lower half being cover in spit and feeling aroused from the attention her sensitive clit wad receiving. Benedict’s nose sat just beneath her pubic hair as he softly messaged her folds with his teeth and tongue.

“No! Stop!” she moaned and felt her body jerk into the butlers face. Tears sprung down her cheeks, now he was officially a whore. Shared by more than one man. She was nothing. They didn’t care. No one cared for her, no one…

She sobbed, “I..I d-don’t understand?”

Taking off his milk covered waist coat, Thomas reached then down with his fingers. She was clearly too focused on the pleasure than her legs. His hands unclipped the corset at the front, her breasts flumping out from the tight binds. Lines of pressured skin painted her chest and waist. Lavinia whimpered, embarrassed and ashamed by all he body bits exposed.

Lavinia gulped and stared down at the butler, a man she thought was gentle and sweet now betraying her by contributing to sexually attack her. Her eyes watered again, w _hat if Ben isn’t the only servant going to do this? Will Thomas let every man on the estate touch me? Will he pass me over to Evans and Michael? Oh god, please save me. I can’t! I can’t!_

Thomas lifted her chin up, pulling her eyes away from his butler licking her pussy. In his hand was a black rod with a triangle cut at the tip, a riding crop? He let the leather fall and softly sit on her nipple.

“No? Oh little one, here let me explain it simply.” He said it with a sympathetic voice only to use his tool unsympathetically.

The leather slapped down over her breasts, she screamed. Her back arched off the chair, her cunt reluctantly arching into Bens pleasuring mouth.

“I. Own. You. And I. Own. Him.” With every word he hit her, over and over. Red spots rose over her pale skin. He slapped her belly a little more enticing quick screams from her lips.

“Understand!?” he yelled into her face, his hand pulling her hair and head back.

Lavinia hurriedly nodded her head, “Y-yes!”

Finally her toes curled and she cried out as a large orgasm hit her and coated over Benedict’s flicking tongue. it felt so good, but Lavinia cried so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of milk? its gonna get heavier in this scene next chapter BELIEVE ME! mwahahah!


	11. Of the sun and the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give up or give in is there a difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been half a century since I have posted, I am so sorry for not doing this sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the seriousness of the next chapter. Please believe me there will be plot to this story. I know it has almost been 20 whole chapters without it but I promise to you all THERE WILL BE PLOT. 
> 
> I am having so much fun writing, also know that ALIS will be more focused on rather than yohohoe and AGOL.

 

* * *

 

“Understand!?” he yelled into her face, his hand pulling her hair and head back.

Lavinia hurriedly nodded her head, “Y-yes!”

 

Finally her toes curled and she cried out as a large orgasm hit her and coated over Benedict’s flicking tongue. It felt so good, but Lavinia cried so hard.

 

* * *

 

Tom smirked, proud and feeling all the weight of power lifting him up to the ceiling. Watching her helplessly moaning and writhing on the chair with Benedict in between her thighs shot a race of hot blood into his cock. When she came, she sobbed and choked on her tears.

Thomas had secretly wished she would’ve lasted longer. He rolled his eyes and ripped Ben by his hair, back and away from Lavinia’s pussy. She trembled and jerked when Benedict’s tongue was removed.

Thomas with his fingers pulling at Ben’s curly hair, crouched next to him and looked up to Lavinia who was staring red eyed at them. Thomas chuckled and kissed Bens cheek, “Obviously he isn’t a slave like you, oh no, no.” releasing his butler’s hair and pushing his face back into the crease, Benedict grunted as Thomas stood up and continued, “But Benny here is just helping me here as a good, faithful servant.”

Lavinia was watching Ben flick her clit with the tip of his tongue before Thomas tugged her hair back and deeply kissed her. His hand smoothed over his erection, unbuckling his belt, before slipping his hand into his pants and rubbing himself. His mouth closed over her. The air in her lungs left through her nose. His other hand still held the riding crop. Her red spots had faded by now, he mused, _I will give her more little bites._ His hand reached up and groped her left tit, while he continued to defile her mouth. Lavinia cried and finally bit his lip out of anger.

He slapped her and grabbed her by the jaw and spat on her face, “Now I want you to look at me, and only me while he sips on your honey drips.”

When he released her she hissed through sniffles and sighs of pleasure, “Y-You’re a s-sick man…y-you m..monster!”

Her fingers curled into fists and couldn’t help it but relax her thighs, spreading her legs wider and rolling her hips forward into Bens consuming mouth. Now the butler had stuck his tongue inside of her, prodding and licking her inside muscles. Her toes curled and tapped against the floor.

Thomas chuckled as he questioned aloud, “Man or monster, which am I more?” he grinned and held up the riding crop, before slamming it down onto her thigh besides Ben’s face. Lavinia squealed and squirmed.

Thomas grasped her jaw again and growled, “I am neither, I am master.” his eyes were filled with rage, “Your. Bloody. Master.”

He hits her again and laughs at her sobs. Sweat trailed down her forehead to her cheeks. The crop stings across her breasts. Swelling red lines cross over each tits. The flick each time stinging and forcing Lavinia to choke on her heavy breathing.

Thomas lifted her chin up with the tip of the whip, “Sophie tells me you have been soiling your sheets dear one, is this true?” Thomas drawled.

Lavinia sighed, closing her eyes and groaned; Benedict had gently bit the skin that connected her thigh to her mound. “N-no.” she stuttered, trying to move her head away.

It was too embarrassing to look her master in the eye. Spit melted from her puffy lips. She was reaching her wits end. It was too hard to block the two men out. The slimy tongue lapped her up and tickled her clit some more. Her bottom lifted up and she shuttered with a building shame. Not seeing him, Thomas had walked back around her and started to kiss her shoulder and neck softly, his other hand groped her breast and pinched at her nipple while the sounds of sucking became an orchestra to marvel. Her whimpers were the strings of despair.

He hummed into her ear, “I think you’re lying little one.” Standing away from her slightly to tap the back of the butlers head with his riding crop. His servant grunted and dove deeper into the governess. His nose, mouth and chin completely disappearing as his licking reached her back department this time; now taking the chance to enter.

She screamed with trembling shock, “Please! Ben! Stop it please!”

Pulling harshly at every restraint she kicked and growled. The napkins tying her down were to tight, while she struggled they rubbed in a burn and her skin stung from the cutting pressure. She pleaded to Thomas with her eyes, unable to understand how to stop this. She didn’t want to think she would be forced to take all of this madness and sick behaviours!

Her eyes were as wide as they possibly could be. The man circled her like the vulture that he was, preying on the weak like her. He held his crop in a tight fist, tapping from time to time on a thigh, or a shoulder or a breast. He wasn’t hitting, but he was preparing. And every time he’d tap, she’d wince and stifle in her chair. Benedict was slowly suffocating in between the passion of her thighs when she would clamp them to fight of the never ending tease of bite from Sharpe’s whip.

Thomas chuckled at her reaction and rocked on his heels, “Should we start swaddling you like a baby? Clearly you cannot contain your bodily functions can you?”

As he said this, Lavinia gasped not any gasp, she had gasped the nearing orgasm gasp. Her knees locked with her ankles cracked from their twisting and turning to fight the pleasure. Her blood shot eyes hazed to his while her fingers curled into white knuckles banging on the arms of the chair. She could barely word anything but the blubbers of exhaustion.

“Merc! Please! I ‘ry d-don’ un-stand, ‘ease ‘ake him s’op.” She cried, _Mercy, please, I’m sorry. I don’t understand, please make him stop_. Thomas vaguely understood what she was trying to word and grinned, he lifted two fingers switching them back. With a light whistle, Benedict flung himself backwards.

The butler slowly got to his feet and stood with his entire lower face covered in shiny wet dew. He gulped and sighed.

Their master clapped his hands, impressed and entertained by the show he had puppeted into play. Taking a cloth from the table next to them he wiped away Benedicts face as if he were a dirty faced child being cleaned by a parent.

Lavinia had almost reached nirvana when Benedict took himself back; iternally she hated herself for not knowing whether it was a good thing or bad thing. She stared at the two men who interacted with each other until. _SMACK._

Benedict took a massive slap from Thomas’ riding across the face. The butler was…unphased…emotionless. Ben took it and made no noise, nothing but a gratitude felt, “Thank you, sir.”

 “Leave us.” Thomas pointed to the door with his crop and turned back to Lavinia as Benedict bowed and respectfully replied, “Yes sir.”

While Benedict walked to the door and out, Thomas stalked slowly to Lavinia. She cowered away when he walked passed her. His distance made clear that he was by his desk and with the rummaging of draws it was clear he was trying to find something. Her head tried turning back to see what he was doing but alas, it was too far and she couldn’t reach.

With a slam to the draw Thomas walked back slowly, drinking down every word he spoke and forcing her to eat them with her ears, “So Lavinia,” her name in his voice of wicked frustration had two trails of tears burst from her eyelids. She bit her lip and braced for the torture he would administer, the verbal or physical abuse which ever it didn’t matter; both hurt.

“I never took you- a nearly grown woman- to ruin her bed throughout the night.”

His feet creaked the floor boards in front of her curled toes. His fingers smoothed away her tears and forced her eyelids open. In the crook of his arm was his riding crop and a dark grey sheet. Dropping his crop to the ground, he unfolded the bed sheet and held it further to the light.

Lavinia knew what this was. She knew it was her sheets from that morning…

“But is it piss that soaks the blanket?” Thomas smirked and gestured to the clear spot of a stain she had made, “…or desire that covers it?”

he held the blanket towards her and forced her to look at what she had done, he knew and she knew it was not the case  of urine that covered the sheets. They both knew it was her desperate cycle of needy hormones causing the wet patches. He held the blanket to her face. 

“Here smell.” He offered.

“Enough!!”

He dropped the blanket to the floor and picked up the crop again.

She screamed, “I’m scared. Is this what you wanted?! I am terrified of you, let me go! Where’s the goal of this humiliation? I am undone my lord, you have won! You have won!!”

Her teeth bared and anger seething, Thomas did to his governess as he’d done to his butler. The sharp leather lifted a scorching red pain across her left cheek. Her head had fallen away and down from him. Tear drops fell onto her stomach and thighs.

“Silence you wench.” He hissed and got to one knee in front of her. His hand reached under her and thumbed gently at her sore, wet clit. The crop lifted her chin, but her eyes didn’t reach his.

“Lavinia, look at me.” He commanded. Light blue eyes flicked to his dark ones, red veins surrounded her iris. She bit her lip.

He asked, “Are you obedient?”

She was silent. She had now decided to give up again…whatever made him pleased would stop the pain, right? Her head slowly nodded, she swallowed hard.

Rolling his eyes, “Words, you have a mouth, use it.” her master scolded.

It was hard to speak, her face felt like it was on fire and she was too humiliated to risk breaking down into incoherent sobs; however she eventually sighed and agreed to his request, “I am obedient, sir.” Np, would never be an option for her ever again.

Calmly and patiently Thomas then nodded and removed his hand from her cunt. His fingers ran up into her hair as he rose up to his feet. He jerked her head back and had pressed his crotch into her chin. “I plan to punish you tonight, you have lacked to take care of the body I own. And you lack education from our first lesson in service. I believe I must…”

She sniffled, she was so beautiful and Thomas couldn’t deny it any longer. He loved those tears, and he was hungry for more. He saw his wife, pitiful and all the much deserving of this pain. Golden hair instead of auburn, green eyes instead of blue, a naughty grin instead of a teary frown. The white lace and undergarments truly brought his fanciful dream to life, to hurt his wife and love her for all the agony she served him.

_Why couldn’t she fucking be here, let her see what I would have done to her; the little bitch. May she see me fuck this stupid brat like how we fucked and how she fucked other men. Let her know she should be whipped and choked like the whore she was. Damn you god for taking her from me. Let her see the crimes of mine and know they’re of her causing fault._

“Reteach you.”

He pressed his fist to her throat and stole Lavinia mouth for a bent kiss. God, he was hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of milk! 
> 
> I wish you guys a happy international women's day. But I want to express a single opinion and if you cant handle this, I am sorry that I can't be sorry for something I feel is right and misrepresented sometimes:
> 
> Lately I have been seeing heaps of Girl Power posts and Feminist to March signs (which I respect and love). I have seen clips of female heroines strong and fighting for themselves; but I have also seen images of “I don’t need no man” attitude, which is right to a certain point (not leaving out my Lesbian/Bi female girls out there). I want to make a clear point that just because a man is defending you in a battle scene while you’re on the floor or cuddling you while you cry, that doesn’t mean you aren’t strong and it doesn’t mean you depend on men. Lsten to me ladies- having a supporting male partner or male friend is not negative thing. We can’t always fight alone, and neither can he. 
> 
> No matter your gender, sexuality, race, height or weight- we are strong together. SO, for those posts talking about bashing and shitting on old cartoons of princes saving princess because “I don’t need no man” attitude excuse (leading to a being sexist against men almost)- FUCK YOU.
> 
> Look to Mulan and Shang from ‘Mulan’ in both films- the couple/s work together and are strong together and help each other. Love your boyfriend or girlfriend or plain old friend everybody. I am not against the “I don’t need no man” attitude, I am against it being used as an excuse for shitting on males caring and saving for their queens who in turn would save them too. 
> 
> (if he/she doesn’t see you as a queen- he isn’t for you- and if you don’t see them in that light, you might want to rethink your relationship.)
> 
> SO EVERYBODY HAVE A GREAT INTERNATIONAL WOMEN’S DAY WHERE WE LOVE WOMEN WHO ARE BADASS AND PROTECT MEN WHO CANT DEFEND THEMSELVES AND LOVE THE MEN WHO LOVE TO PROTECT OUR BADASS QUEENY SELVES WHEN WE CAN’T. #equalitybaby.
> 
> Want to see more milky maid? I am here for you guys for private conversations so here’s other platforms you can find some more milk:
> 
> Email: MilkyShelly@Outlook.com.au  
> Tumblr:https://milkymaidme.tumblr.com/  
> Tomblr:https://tomblr.mn.co/members/1720280  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/Milky_Maid/  
> Wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/user/Milky_Maid  
> Quotev:https://www.quotev.com/MilkyMaid9778/published


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write that your happy when you're really sad, doesn't that just make you feel mad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for awhile, heads up that exams and assesments will be hitting harder these next 3-4 weeks, I will try my best to write- but right now I got to studdyyy.

Parting himself from her lips, he heard her light gasp and smiled. He jerked himself back and held the crop right in front of her eyes. Making it a clear point that she could see the weapon of her punishment, he carefully rested the tip on her stomach.

Lavinia knew what would happen no matter how much she denied it, she knew he would do it. she felt sick.

He sighed with a lazy smile, “I will give you eleven strokes for every meal you missed and only one for every second day you…wet… yourself, which is seven.” He sounded almost bored as he waved the crop around until he perked up, “…And then I will delegate the house rules of Lavinia Addingtion, slave of her master.”

The crop was lifted up readying itself to strike while Lavinia squawked and shrieked before being touched. Her body shifted and squirmed. She knew his motives but that never would take away the pain of leather on her sensitive skin.

_Beg him to stop!_

“Please, I don’t want to be hurt sir.” She couldn’t muster the tears, since she was all teared out but Thomas knew she was crying by the way she peaked and pined. And by her reaction, she looked to be the most delicate thing in the world. Lavinia, the infant that needed coddling in the ways of lustrous men and women. The girl abandoned with the death of her mother and the gamblings of her father. The childe that would be Thomas’ greatest experiment and pleasure.

He smiled as he spoke to her with a soft spoken parental tone, tsking his lips, “But darling girl, that’s what punishment is…” the crack of the whip burned into her belly, she hissed and whimpered. Thomas cupped her cheek and shushed her,“…Learning from pain.” His fingers flicker up her chin and pointed to her lips, “Now say ‘Thank you master, may I have another?’”

Lavinia shuddered and forced herself to look at him, her eyes burned and her head ached, “Thank you master,” she reluctantly choked, “May I have another?”

He hit her again, harder on her stomach, just below her belly button. She tensed and winced, stuttering following.

“Th-thank you m-master, may I have another?”

The leather smacked across her hip, open below the arm rests. Sharp breaths panted from her red lips.

“Thank you master, may…I have…another?”

He hit her once again, this time against her inner right thigh. This time…it was hard. Stinging pain bloomed over the slightly wet skin. Throwing her head back, she squealed. Thomas was kind enough to wait for her to stop screaming and allow her to take a moment to sob softly her little line again. He waved his crop and hit the same place.

“Thank you! Master, may I have another?”

He hit onto her mound, the hairs protecting her to some extent but nonetheless it was torturous and sensitive. This time Lavinia choked as she struggled to intake breath. Yet again, Thomas patiently waited as the low pain tolerance girl finished her exclamation.

 “Thank you master, may I have another?”

Cruelty of man laid sharply onto her inner thigh at its most ticklish spot near the skin that led to her labia.

“Thank you master, may I have another?” She growled with angering pain that deeply erupted between her hips and the leathery triangle that slapped her lips and mound which made small efforts in covering her little sensitive clit. 

The young governess unleashed a groaning, “Thank you master, may I have another?” as pain reverberated from her mound to her insides. This time the leather had just caught the inside of her lips. Her breasts were heaving again as she sucked in a large breath.

“Thank you master, may I have another?” Lavinia whined trying to stop her screaming. The wicked crop of her attacker hit the mere tip of her lips, so close to her clit she curled her toes harder and grunted. She felt his fingers touch her inner lips around her opening, parting them and then pressing the leather into her sensitive bud. Thomas grinned wildly and winked.

He didn’t hit her clit, but taping it lightly nonetheless enticing sweetening squeaks out from her trembling lips.

“What do you say?” he asked tapping it again in a heartbeating pattern. 

She sighed and threw her head back as tears ripped from her eyes finally. With a sniffle she said, “Thank you master, may I have another?”

Her master therefore struck her opening. Without her lips to take the impact, the pain penetrated deep inside. A silent screamed followed by heaving gasps followed from this enslaved child. Her whole body shook and trembled, her hands slapped the arms of the chairs; waving them like a mad chicken. Everything stung.

“What do you say!?” he yelled up to her.

“Thank you master!!” She shrieked into his face, spit flying onto his cheek, “May I have another!?”

The man targeted her hair covered mound again. Still riding the pain of her clit she squirmed and whined, “Thank you master, may I have another?”

Time was beginning to become an illusion of pain alone. The slaps rained heavily onto her cunt and thighs, she stood no chance. After taking breaks to plead for him to stop, he would hit her twice as hard by slapping across her delicate child-like face. Like two weeks before and every time she was scared or in too much pain, she went quiet. Thomas wasn’t going to have any of it.

He clapped his hands together, waving them over her face, he was cooing to her, “Come, come, one last one. What do we say?”

Her shoulders rattled with grief, she felt weak and lost. Why did she ever think to make this sacrifice, Annabelle might’ve needed support, but this price was too much. She was a ruined woman before she became a woman. Seventeen and scared under the control of a powerful man twice her age.

She mumbled, “Let me go.” Sniffling out to him, “I’m sorry, have mercy.”

Her head hung low on her chest. A pitiful sight.

“Girl,” he whispered, “look at me,” Thomas grapsed her jaw and shoved her face up, dragging her up, she strained her neck, “look at me and listen.”

She gulped and nodded in his palm.

His thumb traced her opening lips as he calmly explained to his captive, “One more and you are finished. One more.”

_I would assume this may be the end._

Releasing her from his hold, her face fell and her fists balled up before sighing in utter defeat. “Thank you master, may I have another?”

_Do it, hurt me, will I even scream? I will never escape; that’s no possibility anymore, is it?_

The last stroke centred on her opening. She howled as her tear streaked face jerked forward from the impact. Her body slumped into the chair, deflated and defeated. No disobedience to be traced in those blue eyes. What could she do?

_Kill myself? No, Annie needs me…kill him? I’d never make it far, the town is too far away. Endure, endure, endure; fighting doesn’t exist, it never did._

Her head felt so clouded, she couldn’t move when he untied the napkins and picked her up, helping her hobble to the desk where he laid her across it. Spreading her legs far apart, he rubbed his cock and pulled it out harder than a metal bar, shoving himself unkindly deep inside her. He raped her like that, whispering unkind things he’d do to Annie if she fought him again.

“I’ll drown her, force her head into a bucket of milk. I’ll burn her body in my fireplace, tied up like a pig roast; I might even put aapple into her mouth. Ah shit,” he sighed, his lashes fluttered, “I’ll cut her up into bloody ribbons and feed them into my warehouse machines, those bricks will have a unique shade of red. I’ll fuck her until she bleeds to death, my dear, so don’t you try anything stupid with me.” His climax was no where nearing as he pounded into her. Lavinia stared up at his monstrous face. Her eyes narrowed and there Thomas gleefully saw the fire bruning back up from the watered down embers of her orbs.

 _I’ll kill you one day, I won’t need to fight you, but I will kill you if you ever touch my sister,_ She wanted to say to him, scream it at him as she choked him or cut off his cock inside her.

He laughed at her expression, “Time for the house rules, yes?”

Thrusting inside her, he flicked his thumbs across her nipples. Her hands bravely coming up to grasp his wrists and attempted to pull them off her. He began hissing into her ear. “ Rule one: Everytime I see my master in the _‘training room’_ , I will kneel in position one. On my knees with my hands resting flat on my thighs, back straight.”

He slapped her face and forced her hands above her heads. His cock hit roughly against her walls, tearing her soft and underexperienced inner skins, “Rule two: I will obey all that my master commands and listen when I am spoken to, I will not hesitate.”

He leaned down and licked her cheek, whispering into her ear, “Rule three: I will drink all my milk.”

He paused and chuckled waiting for the inevitable look of shock and realisation cross her face. The flush rose of her skin, fanned over her shoulders and freckled cheeks.

 “Rule four: I will use my manners, please and thank you.”

“I haven’t lost!” she screamed at him. He shook his head and picked up his speed, knocking the wind out of her chest. She was so tired, her body beaten and her skin stinging. Her eyes closed. Her ears rung, hearing his silvery tongues' satanical speech. his hand violently rubbed against her sore and burningly sensitive clit. She involuntarily cummed instantly, sobbing with all the waves 

Watching her moan and sigh, Thomas was urged on with hurricane speeds of thrusting as he groaned out, "Rule five: I shall always ask for my release from my superiors. But will not submit to my own pleasure without permission."

Stealing quick kisses across her face, lips and neck, he felt his cock twitching. Lavinia's walls tighetening and over stimulated by the throes of sex, she weakly attempted to push him away. Her fingers gliding over her cheek and pushing with barely any strength within her.

“Rule six: I will be respectful of my master and his friends at all times. They will be honoured with titling statuses of dominance.” He groaned before releasing his massive load.

“I hate you!” She gasped, his cum filling into her body and painfully spurting out around him, the pressure pushing against one another. Her chest lifted up, and fainted back down with a loud thud.

Thomas knew she was out for the count, but to still make a point, he pulled away from her and scooped some of his fluids to write across her body to dry,

“And finally, rule seven: I will not lie to my master.”

 he smirked and admired her laid out goddess figure, wounded in battle, sacrificed for the greater good...right?

* * *

 

The world was black. Like the beginning of time it was all darkness until god invited the light. The blinding light of a candle greeted Lavinia when her eyes awoken. It wasn’t a nightmare of the mind, she knew better now and would come to in the future.

Sitting up slowly, she cried. Beneath her bottom, wetness greeted her. the dinner roared out from her mouth, down across the floor and puddle around her feet, the fumes and scent of regurgitated food forced clear bile out from her sore throat.

She sneezed and wiped her face. Hard and scratchy substance was painted over her torso. She ran her fingers across and scratched it off until she knew none of it remained. Coughing followed when she stood up from her bed and reached for her duchess. Upon reflection was the image of blue and red.

And in the centre of the mirror was a white folded note, stuck to the reflection by dried cum. She almost threw up again. Her hand held her mouth closed. She shook her head.

Trembling fingers folded the note back….

_“You will write a letter to your sister, inform her of your wellbeing- you will tell her you are pleased to serve me, pet.”_

To her right she saw a pen and paper, obviously left for her to use. Her hands reached out and collected them shakily. The pen filled with ink, obviously expensive and Thomas’, she gently pressed the tip against the parchment.

You might be wondering what she wrote, but first I’ll tell you that she wanted to write this:

_“Annie,_

_leave Brockmen’s estate; he is a liar and has sold me to the devil himself. The man who presumes himself as head of Allerdale house, my employer Thomas Sharpe is a monster and has done unto me things that have ruined me forever. We will catch a boat to Australia and live out our lives as free women, away from any person who wishes to harm us. I will always do what I can to protect you and running away is the best thing to do. We may have no money and still have father’s debt, but we will survive if we stay with each other._

_I love you my little sister, see you soon, Lavinia.”_

However, what she wrote contradicted all her wishes and her thoughts and heart. Reality was now, and right now that would mean they would be harmed by more men if they couldn’t defend or support themselves. What she really wrote was this:

_“Dearest Sister,_

_I send to you wonderful news, I have finally met the head of the household my employer Earl Sharpe who seems to be a very generous gentleman. I send my months wages to Mister Brockmen with the additional request he orders a newly seamed dress for you for your 13 th birthday. Unfortunately I cannot be with you on the special day but I will think of you most heartedly on the day in hopes my love shall reach you. I make plans to convince Mister Sharpe in allowing me a holiday visit to see you and return back to Allerdale promptly. I pray you’re in good health everyday little sister and that you treat Mister Brockmen kindly with notorious gratefulness everyday too. Annie I miss you so much and cannot wait for the day we may finally be together again._

_Lovingly sent your sister,_

_Lavinia Addington.”_

Placing the pen down and blowing across the page to dry the ink, her heart started to freeze. She was cold and alone. She was vulnerable to him and Benedict Cumberbatch who sought fit to ruin her mind and Christian heart.

“Yes master,” She said, folding her letter up and padding towards her draws for her clothes, “I will kill you and you will die for this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of milk and some minty chocolate biscuits for saint Patty's day eh? :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at how Mr and Mrs Sharpe really met ;D

“Yes master,” She said, folding her letter up and padding towards her draws for her clothes, “I will kill you and you will die for this.”

She took a deep breath and smiled. If she smiled now it would help her at breakfast. She had an image to hold. The children and servants would never know, except it did make Lavinia remember her internal question on how many did know. Mister Cumberbatch and Miss Hunter knew, what about Mrs Hayes and that wretched Mrs Blackwood? And that gentleman…Mr McAvoy. He was just as new as her to the household, he couldn’t possibly know…but he’s Lord Sharpe’s assisting secretary; he would have to know.

She shook her head slightly and pulled on the handles of the drawers. And then she froze.

_Where are they?!_

Her clothes, were gone….she blinked. The door sounded a knock, she blinked again, the handle twisted, it opened. She gasped. Her hands covered her nudity, the bed coves too far to hide beneath and wet from her filthy nightmares. She stood frozen in fear while she watched the morning light invade her room along with the light footsteps belonging to Miss Hunter. Naked and vulnerable to the maid, she shuddered and took steps backwards until she fell onto the bed. The door closed with a long dragging creak finishing with the soft lock click when closed. Lavinia felt embarrassed, she knew the maid had been cleaning her sheets for weeks but this was the first time she really looked at the maids’ reaction.

The scent of urine and vomit caused the Sophia’s nose to wrinkle but other than that she did not seem bothered by the sight, possibly used to how the governess behaved constantly. Her maid’s cap bobbed along as she came to the governess’ side and carefully helped her to her feet. Her soft hands cupped the girls’ shoulders and drifted her way from the sight. It was odd with the manner of the servants’ actions; she had a calm tilt in her lips and kindness in her eyes; considering how desperately unsettling to Lavinia to see the maid look so different from last night. Especially from the last thing that was spoken to her….

_“Move it, you wish for someone to see a slut walk the halls?”_

It was an awful sight to have seen the docile and doll like woman become so angry and cold to perform the same happy character once again.

_She’s been trapped here in this home for so long she has become one of them, she has become like Benedict…she cannot disobey and therefore…she must wear a mask to survive._

Lavinia thought hard whilst she watched the older lady strip her bedding.

_She was trying to help, she must have been. But why didn’t she help me out the front door? What is keeping her here? Surely, it cannot be the same, she cannot have a debt dealing like mine, can she? I wouldn’t put it passed that snake to try it… however…_

_Why is Sophia so happy after the way she treated me last night?_

_Wait!_ Her eyes widened, Lavinia felt a harsh pounding in her head and chest. She felt nausea throw itself upon her again, _did last night even happen? Did my dinner with **him** even happen? Was it all just another nightmare? Does that mean I dreamt of dear Benedict doing such a horrendous…oh god. Please tell me what is happening?_

Her hands removed from her body were shaking in two fists. Blood pumped thickly into her head. She wanted to scream or cry or make some noise that would ease her pain to a small content. She was angry and confused, too much so that her eyes couldn’t manage to make tears.

Sophie hummed a light tune as she carried out the dirty sheets, closing the door behind her. Lavinia jumped at the sound of the door. She realised she hadn’t asked Sophie about her clothes and noticed that laid out across of the bare mattress was light blue dress and underskirts.

Shaking her head slightly Lavinia bluntly stated to herself aloud, “These are not my clothes, where are my clothes?”

Pinching a piece of the skirt she rubbed her thumb of what felt like satin. Her fingers softly brushed over the lace at the hem. The patterning was impressive and bodice was embroidered with small white daisies. This was a quality gown.

_Am I expected to wear this?_

It was too complex to see or hear or even think anymore for Lavinia. Licking her dry lips she shook her head again, over and over. She couldn’t understand.

_What is happening?_

_Where are my clothes?_

_Whose do these clothes belong to?_

* * *

 

Pursing his lips, he tilted his head inspecting each chest go by. His men were carrying her belongings to her room. A soft place, a place where he could easily grab her during the night or even day, a place far from the servants and their prying eyes.

For now however, he planned to return to his work with James and continue the investments he’d been meaning to look over. Workers in the highlanders decided to form a union and riot against the working pay. So much stress that he would inflict on the infuriating governess tonight, he promised himself. And yet… he paused, a shrill of annoyance cawed from the old crow he’d hired as a housekeeper.  
  
"Put it back where you found it! I tell you, Benedict, it isn't proper!"

Turning around he followed her voice out into the grand boudoir, Lavinia’s new apartment.  
  
"What isn't proper Mrs Blackwood?" Thomas asked, frowning as he approached his butler and housekeeper in the centre of the room. The older lady was bent down trying to push out the trunk of clothing.  
  
Benedict bowed, "My lord. I had just given Mrs Blackwood your instructions on moving the governess' room. She is,” his eyes glanced to his master, “concerned..."

Thomas smirked, his eyes looked to the struggling elder. He loved it when Ben was like this, squirming like a worm in his presence. Something he’d missed since his time away from Allerdale Hall. His attention focused further to his housekeeper.

  
"My dear, Mrs. Blackwood, may I ask what troubles you so on my arrangement choice?" The Earl regarded her with a sharply raised brow and downturned stern lips, obviously not planning to take any excuse.  
  
"Nothing at all, my lord," she stammered. Standing up she folded her hands over her skirt and bowed her head slightly. Her face turned a deep shade of pink, "I…I am merely concerned as to the discomfort of Miss Addington's quarters at this moment. Are they somehow unsatisfactory?"  
  
"Yes, there is a problem," the Earl returned coldly. "Governess Addington has informed me her chamber is chilly. Perhaps a window needs fixing?"

  
“Surely not, she doesn’t have a window for goodness sake and—"she started indignantly then stopped herself with a huff. "My lord, Mr Cumberbatch informs me that you've requested she be moved to...” Mrs Blackwood swallowed and stepping closer she whispered, “Lady Sharpe’s boudoir…"

Now for the history of the household, the only people Mrs Blackwood has ever remotely found pleasant was her nephew and the late Mrs Edith Sharpe.

  
"Really?” He said sarcastically, “I must have forgotten as she was meant to be within our marriage quarters…" He glared down his nose to the housekeeper. "Mrs Blackwood,” he continued with a sigh, “I mean with no foul disregard to my parted beloved as I say this: the last time I had noticed, there are _no_ family members in that room,” he pointed assertively, “or any of the family wing except mine since I moved the children to the guests quarters downstairs where I do recall you were happy to oblige in changing a year ago."

She bit her wrinkly lip, "But, my lord, she is only a governess…surely—"  
  
"See to it as I have ordered Mr Cumberbatch to," Thomas said flatly, rolling his eyes. Turning onto his heel, the Earl strode to the sanctuary of his study and yanked the door closed. He rubbed his face with his hands and leaned over his fireplace. He immensely disliked this behaviour, questioned by the servants? Good lord! Did he not pay them to obey, not to ask for reasons!?

His cold eyes caught the time on the grandfather clock, he muttered, “He’s late, of course he is…” Now his secretary! Where the bloody hell was James?!

He tip toed to his trolley of drinks and poured himself a brandy. As he lifted the cup to his lips his eyes focused on a small thread floating on the top of his drink. Fishing out the strange swirly line, Thomas lifted it to the light of the sun and surprisingly saw a gleam of red. It was long, stringy and red…hair. A piece of Lavinia swirling in his brandy. It must’ve floated in somehow. The earl suspected he had carried it in on his clothes possibly.

  
The Earl absently tapped his fingers on his desk and found himself wondering if his outspoken governess had ever been in love with a man. He considered the idea of the girl marrying some poor, unsuspecting chap one day, a farmer or butcher boy perhaps. Country mouses breed faster than rabbits, how fascinating she couldn’t find a single suitor. He frowned; the thought suddenly began to nag at him. An invisible line of rope was tugging at his head. Would she marry? Most women aspire to do so. She cannot get within a respectful society even for the country, for a girl who is ruined. He expected she would be no different from other milk maids and dress shop keepers who longed for rich stallions like himself. Lavinia was odd however…she was shy to him, unlike women like his wife and sister. Before he destroyed the girl’s purity, she did fluster like a proper virgin, yet women of court followed him around. It caused a swell of discomfort, a sense of rejection… _oh come away boy!_ He scolded himself. _Why feel guilty!? She can marry, those big freckled tits of hers could make a man forgive any number of sins_ , he mused darkly, _She might even make a little coin before accepting a ring._  
  
His eyes glanced down to his left hand. The suntan was almost completely faded but still visible up close. He drank down the scorching liquid and placed the glass down loudly onto his desk. Had he loved his wife, Edith? Of course he had…hadn’t he? He had tried to, he supposed, and thought back to what began the years of marriageable torture rather than bliss.

* * *

Thomas smiled, the night of the Hemworths ball. The 21st birthday of his past companion Christopher. He sat back acknowledging that even back then, he had been a rogue, Lucille Sharpe began to hate him around that time; he refused to obey his elder sisters wishes and constantly went about ‘conquering’ al the fair maidens where he could find them at the gorgeous galas. His newly acquired title as Earl had opened many doors to opportunity and opened many ladies' legs. A young man, who was nothing but restless and hungry for a hot, pristine and rich cunt. The last thing he was considering, was a wife.  
  
Miss Edith Cushing was the heiress of an American Business tradesman who had been working with Old Mr Hemsworth on the development of a garden in a shopping plaza which he owned as a monopoly. Edith had been proclaimed the greatest beauty of her coming-out season. Blonde-haired and thin, but not sickly and green eyes that would put any leaf petal to shame, this was Edith. There was no denying that there had been a certain spark to her that drew eyes, of both male and female.

The American doll was never not the centre of attention, he remembered. Her childish intelligence and mannerism entrapped all of those around her, she was sweet and looked like an angel. Not a goddess, not to Thomas, not until they officially met had he taken interest. Her golden hair was upswept and sprinkled with small, glittering diamonds, the vivid colour a striking contrast to her ensemble. Young gentlemen clustered around her like bees drawn to the sweetest nectar. His sister at the time was making unnecessarily cruel excuses of Miss Cushing’s bosom and her talentless abilities and accomplishments such as the piano forte.

“She looks like a little girl and acts like a street urchin with that appalling giggle.”

  
He had observed the scene along with his sister from a distance with a shake of his head, tapping his sisters hand wrapped on his arm he sighed, “Let her no frighten you, she holds not flicker of a candle of beauty to you my dear Lucy.” He lied. He parted from his sibling to seek out the middle aged, naughty Widow Bennette who had slipped a very raunchy confessional note into his pocket earlier.  


And it was in that moment that he noticed Miss Cushing’s emerald eyes settled upon him. Edith had now noticed him as he in turn had done with his sister. She winked to him and fluttered her fan in that ridiculous fashion women did and smile coquettishly. He rolled his eyes, walking passed her ignoring the young heiress. She was little of importance, she was not as high as his status, and her father was a tradesman. It was clear to him that she was terribly vain, rightfully with her beauty. Her baby features cloaking the perfect seductress.  
  
His escape was an instant loss as the little wench had managed to use the connection through his aunt Servaes to force an introduction to him. She grinned in her triumph, Thomas was glad she was not an idiot and understood he purposefully avoided her. He had bowed politely over her pale hand, he internally shrugged and decided to inspect her fully bosom that was nicely on display in the deep neckline of her faint pink silk gown, and finally escaped from her to the billiard room.  
  
His closest friend and fellow rogue, Christopher Hemsworth, had nearly choked with laughter.

"God, Thomas, you should have seen that American shit's face when you walked away." The two men picked up their own pool cues and joined Christopher’s other friend’s game. A cigar hung off the blonde lords lips. "She's got a nice mouth, that one. She's so eager for you Thomas, puppy for your precious attention. Thomas, mate! I’ll wager with Benedict here you could get her alone somewhere and have your cock in that pretty mouth with barely any…” he hit the eight ball into the hole, ending the game, “persuasion."

Benedict drank to the wager and agreed in encouraging Thomas into fucking the American doll heiress, instead he wagered that Thomas would be able to ruin the girl’s maidenhead before the night ceased.  
Thomas Sharpe chuckled at the sight of his friends exchanging bill notes. "No, thank you boys. Gently-bred virgins, daughters of tradesmens and American girls are not worth the time nor the physical effort for a gentleman like myself to go looking for a prison cell…or a hole for my corpse."

However, despite his verbal disinterest, Thomas soon was forced to see he had underestimated the desire of the American in getting her own way. He, who was used to being the predator, had fallen neatly into her trap.

When he left the billiards room with his two confidants, he viewed the lovely girl herself stepping towards him and placing her hand upon his shoulder and his onto her waist. She dragged him backwards with her onto the centre floor where many dancers waltzed. He had not spoken a sngle word to her and neither she for the entire time, he only prayed the music would stop.

They had circulated their surroundings of the ballroom, twirling in a flurry of tail coats and flaring ballgown skirts. He stared over her bare shoulder with a bored expression, expecting to find her silly and annoying. She giggled again, glancing down, he met her hazy gaze, something sparked the air of feminine womanhood to him rather than the earlier baby like girl she portrayed. She smirked, not smiled.   
  
"May I ask the Earl of Allerdale a question?" she asked.  
  
"If you must," he swallowed. He took another look at her tits, understanding that they were far too tightly confined at the brim of her gown, her areola barely peeking out.  
  
Edith leaned up closer and whispered into his ear. "My curiosity has been piked or rather aroused, my lord," she confided, with a sweet smile that flashed her dimples.

He grunted, “Has it, Miss Cushing?”

"You must tell me...” She whispered again, “is your cock as big as the ladies of court whisper it is?"

He choked, stumbling he almost causing them to crash into a nearby circling couple.  
  
When he had officially recovered the song had ceased and the dance departed, Thomas attempted yet again his escape from the now open lustful Miss Cushing. For once he felt young again, he felt like a boy. Lucille not far from the scene made no expression to prove whether she or anyone but him gathered the intentions of Miss Cushing.  
He sat in Hemsworth's library away from the party and away from his two moronic partners in crime, drinking alone late in the night. He waited until his sister might find him and wish to leave, or until that bloody American brat left. Alas Miss Cushing, also a guest at the party, had slipped inside the double wood doors of the book home...alone with Thomas and unchaperoned. 

“Good evening Lord Sharpe.”

 From the corner of his eyes he could see her golden hair. The click of the door had seemed loud in the silent room.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, “Miss Cushing, I mean no insincerity, but I must be alone in peac-”  
  
he turned to face her and sternly continue until he was left stricken with nothing but shock at the sight of her. Ballgown disappeared and skin open to the air.

 Despite Lucilles commentary of her lack of piano playing experience, it would seem that the esteemed Miss Cushing was a young lady of many talents…Completely naked except for her tights and a red ribboned garter-belt.                        

She had entered through the second door, one that led to the hallway…she had undressed and managed to squeeze her way through there. It was the double doors that she locked, not to interrupt their unspoken conversation and hidden attraction.

He was both horrified and aroused at once. Her hips swayed in a seductive rhythm that his eyes transmitted to his thumping heart. His eyes stole the sight of her breasts, two tiny nipples targeted on her chest. His thick cock rose, his hand fretfully covered his groin to conceal his embarrassment.

“What game do you try to tempt me with Miss Cushing, put some clothes on!” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a dry spell lately! Have a Glass Milk! Get REFRESHED!!


End file.
